


Promised - The Pact book 2

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: Scott and Mitch made a forever promise at the end of The Pact.Here is a collection of snapshots, showing what happened next as they made their new life together. Featuring the PTX gang and updating when I can, depending on IRL stuff.





	1. After the party

 

Mitch’s fortieth birthday party was the perfect night. Surrounded by the people he loved, the centre of attention, Mitch flitted around feeling gorgeous. Of course, the adoring blue eyes trained on him might have had something to do with that. And then. The song, the cake, the ring.

Scott truly surprised him, which was a shock in itself because he thought he could predict his actions in most situations. Mitch had no doubts about spending the rest of their lives together, but he’d thought a proposal was still a little way off. Not that he was complaining. It was his best ever birthday party by some margin, even including that one when he was eleven with the magician.

After the fireworks ended they were swarmed by friends wanting hugs and kisses and pictures. Mitch was giddy with happiness, showing off his ring and blushing when he caught Scott’s eye.

 

He asked Avi to take a picture of their hands for social media. He wanted to proclaim his engagement everywhere, immediately.

“Sure thing. You’re so in love, you make everyone else look bad.”

Mitch shrugged elegantly. “Not my problem if you straights can’t keep love alive. Although I don’t include the Kaplans in that because I see you, Avriel.”

“What do you mean?” Avi said innocently.

“Hands, Avi. You’ve got big, noticeable, wandering hands.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, or indeed why you’d be so interested in where I put my hands.”

“Always love a man with big hands,” Mitch replied with a wink, just as Scott appeared.

“Here I am baby, where do you want me to put my big hands?”

Mitch giggled and Avi laughed. “Hold hands with your fiancé and keep it PG, this is for general audiences so play nice.”

Scott grinned. “I can do that.”

Mitch muttered, “For now anyway.” He let Scott take his hand while thinking about his warm palms, and long fingers, and how he hoped Scott would still let those hands wander over his body when they'd been married as long as Avi and Saskia.

 

As soon as Avi had some shots that Mitch was happy with, the lovers were separated again. Mitch didn’t mind at first, but over time the people smiling and congratulations and tears and hugging started to wear thin. He kept his smile in place because he was always professional, but it gradually tightened into a grimace. He wanted Scott. He needed—

A small hand sneaked into his. “Come on, let’s escape.”

 

He let Kirstie lead him to a quiet spot in the garden hidden behind an oleander bush. There was a seat with two glasses on a tray, and he sighed with relief.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know,” she said.

They sat and drank water side by side in companionable silence for a while. Mitch breathed slowly, let the nervous energy subside.

“It’s a wonderful party.”

“Yes, it really is.”

“You didn’t know?”

He shook his head. “Actually, I didn’t.”

“You’re happy?”

He held up his left hand. “Girl, I’m fucking ecstatic and that’s no lie. I can’t believe it.”

Kirstie laid her head on his shoulder. “I can’t tell you – how happy that makes me.” She sniffed.

“You’ll be my best woman?”

“I’d be honoured, Mitchell. I’m not wearing peach though.”

“Understood.” Mitch put his arm around Kirstie, and stared up at the stars. They’d have to go back, but for now, he enjoyed a quiet moment with a dear friend who knew what he needed, even more than what he wanted.

 

Scott could barely contain his excitement, hugging hordes of people and accepting congratulations. He lost sight of Mitch, swept up into a group who all wanted to ask about his new album and wedding plans and Superfruit. He shook hands and took selfies, and then Kevin appeared. They grinned at each other.

“Well, look at you, engaged and all. Time waits for no man, am I right?”

“You’re right Kev. We lost so much time, I don’t want to miss another second.”

“Prayers are answered, if we have the courage to follow our hearts.”

Scott hugged Kevin tight. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Kevin patted his back. “Never stopped. Turn your face to the light, and let the shadows fall behind you.”

“That’s what I love about you.” Scott let go. “Always so wise.”

Kevin laughed. “I am only wise by the grace of God. I guess we have another party to look forward to, and I am so stoked for this!” He made a double fist pump. “I’m truly happy for you both. Time to go find Lynn, we’ll catch you later.”

 

Scott circulated but didn’t see Mitch. A faint prickle of anxiety sat in his chest, but he smiled and chatted and embraced people as usual. He waved to Candice and Saskia and decided to conduct a more thorough search. Kirstie was also missing.

 

Scott’s suspicions were proved correct when he went down to the quieter part of the garden and heard voices behind a bush.

“You can do that if you want, it’s your wedding.”

“Do you think Scott will mind?”

“Oh please. Scott will bring you the moon on a stick if you ask him. Besides, I think it’s great to mix things up.”

“Well you know me, the non-conformist.”

“This is so exciting! There is much to discuss, Mitchell. And much shopping to be done. Prepare to melt your credit card.”

 

Scott decided to make himself known and he walked round the bush. He should have learned not to eavesdrop but he had to know what people were talking about, especially when it came to Mitch.

“There you are.” He squeezed onto the bench next to Kirstie. “I missed you, Kit.”

“We needed some air, didn’t we Mitchy? But we’re good now. I must go find another drink, see you later.” She kissed Scott’s cheek and left.

Mitch cuddled close to Scott. “Missed you.”

“Okay, baby?”

“Yeah, it was a lot back there for a while, but Kirst saved the day.”

“Still want to get married?”

Mitch tilted his head. “Hmm. To you, you mean?”

Scott clutched his chest. “Oh, that’s cold.”

Mitch’s answer was to put one hand on his cheek and bring him in for a tender kiss.

Scott had nowhere to be except right there, trading kisses and little touches that definitely couldn’t lead to anything more, and he certainly could not pull this perfect person on to his lap, not with hundreds of people roaming around, even though Mitch’s shirt was practically transparent and he could see his tattoos, and his nipples, and he was a beautiful distraction. But Mitchy was his to unwrap later. Scott kissed him again.

He could kiss him for the rest of his life and it would never get old.

Mitch looked into his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

Scott loved the sound of that.

 

***

 

After everyone had gone home, they sat in the kitchen drinking decaf coffee and tea with their parents, who clearly had no intention of going to bed yet.

“Let me see it again,” Nel said.

Mitch held out his hand, feeling like a teenager with her first promise ring. Scott smiled proudly as he wiggled his fingers, letting the light catch the band of meteorite.

His mother reached forward and touched the ring gently.

“Oh my. This is beautiful, and all you said Scott, it made me cry.” She sniffed and dabbed her eyes.

“Made us all cry, son.” Rick cleared his throat. “We’re all so very proud of you both, and all you’ve achieved, and now…” He trailed off, eyes bright.

“And now you’re making a future together,” Connie finished. “I always hoped you’d rebuild your friendship, because you were meant to be together no matter what.”

Mitch watched Scott flush and scratch his neck. He was close to tears, but he held it together. He held his long arms wide to enclose both his parents, and they stood together silently for a few minutes. Mitch held his mother’s hand while Mike wiped tears from her cheeks.

 

He never knew he could feel such happiness.

 

Soon after that their parents went to bed, promising to make breakfast at some unspecified, but hopefully not too early time.

Mitch watched Scott switch off lights and check the doors.

“You’re my fiancé.” It didn’t feel real.

Scott smiled, a thousand watts of pure joy that flooded Mitch’s heart. “Yeah. And you’re my fiancé. Let’s go to bed and be engaged together.”

 

“I am exhausted.” Scott emerged from the bathroom naked and flopped onto the bed.

“Look.” Mitch held out his left hand and fluttered his lashes. He didn’t want to take the ring off yet.

Scott kissed it. “I’m looking. Do you like it?”

“It’s the most amazing, beautiful gift ever and I adore it. I adore you.” He stretched forward for a kiss. When Scott’s lips parted he tugged on his lower lip with gentle teeth and let go.

 

Mitch propped himself up on his left arm and trailed a finger across Scott’s cheek, along his lower lip, then down to his neck through gingery stubble till he reached the hollow of his throat. There he let his finger rest over his pulse for a moment before continuing on along his collarbone. Scott blinked slowly and took a deep breath as Mitch placed one hand over his heart.

 

He looked up into eyes shining with love, and found himself smiling back.

“Thank you, for the most perfect day of my life.”

“Really?”

Mitch laughed. “Oh definitely. The people, the songs, the birthday cake…” He had promised himself he would not cry. Mitch looked up at the ceiling and breathed slowly.

 

A warm hand covered his, and he looked down again into a face he was sure mirrored his own; cheeks flushed, eyes wet, lips parted.

“I love you.” He kissed one cheek. “I adore you.” He kissed the other cheek. “ _Ti amo più della mia vita.” I love you more than life._

 _“Ti amo,_ Mitch _y.”_

He kissed Scott with gentleness, a lazy swipe of his tongue along Scott’s soft lower lip, tongues exploring together, anchored by their hands linked on Scott’s chest.

 

Mitch felt Scott’s heart rate speed up as his tongue slid back and forth, and Scott’s free hand roamed the smooth skin of his leg. Mitch shifted, throwing his leg over and allowing more access for Scott to run his fingertips upwards, trailing fire from knee to thigh to hip.

It had been a very long day, Mitch was tired, and none of that mattered because he needed to touch and taste his man and he could not wait. Scott’s hands were everywhere. When Mitch moaned into his mouth Scott shivered. He rolled them and hovered over Mitch, eyes dark and hungry.

“I thought we were too tired.” Scott ground their cocks together, eyes shut for a moment. “But then, you. You with your see-through shirt and bare ankles and that smile, driving me crazy. I love you and I want you and I just…” He licked his lips. “Have to have you.”

“Whatever you want babe,” Mitch whispered.

Scott arched one brow. “We don’t want anyone hearing you moan and scream my name, do we?” He sucked his forefinger, and Mitch barely stifled his cry. He wanted that mouth on him

“I’ll be quiet.”

“Even when I do this?” The finger pressed at his hole and dipped in. Mitch squeaked.

Scott’s deep chuckle went straight to Mitch’s balls. He’d barely been touched but he was already hard.

“Baby.” Scott lubed his fingers. “I love hearing you, love to see you get all excited.” Two fingers slid inside and Mitch gasped. “But you have to be quiet.”

The low voice murmured against his goosebumped skin. Three fingers, and he added a curl. Mitch threw back his head and arched, mouth open wide but no sound escaping.

"How can I resist you?" A hot mouth sucked hard on one nipple. "All I want is to see you, taste you, feel..." Scott's voice faded into a groan, while his fingers probed and curled and Mitch's body was torn between tension and surrender. And when he tried to touch himself Scott grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

"Hands off." He licked briefly at the tip, grazed it with his teeth, and Mitch's hips twitched. _Yes, finally._

But Scott didn't close a big hand around his length, or suck with that talented tongue, or do any of the things that Mitch wanted. And he refused to beg, not tonight. _It was his birthday godammit._

Mitch gritted his teeth and held the moan in his throat, breathing fast through his nose. “Scott, fucking get to it.” His muscles ached, his cock ached, he ached for Scott to stop teasing and give him what he needed before he collapsed in a puddle of sweaty desire.

“What’s that, baby?”

Mitch wanted to scream. He also wanted to kill Scott, but that would be counterproductive. He tried to think through the haze of arousal and make his mouth work.

“Get to fucking me right now.” He pulled his knees back and opened wide. “Please.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Scott smirked, his hands still moving altogether too slowly for Mitch’s liking.

Mitch opened his mouth to reply but suddenly there was no air in the room. There was only stretch and burn as Scott sank until he could go no further.

“You asked for it,” he growled.

“Oh God,” Mitch whispered.

 

Scott was everywhere. Mitch was surrounded by his presence, his scent, the little satisfied sounds in his throat.

Scott licked and kissed his neck. “Beautiful. Let go for me.”

 

He rocked his hips slowly. Mitch tried to keep track of his mouth, his hands, but heat and fullness and the slide of hard flesh overwhelmed him.

“That’s it, gorgeous, all mine.”

A deep thrust punctuated each murmured word, and Mitch melted. He chewed on one fist and clawed at the sheets with the other. Scott was unstoppable, pushing him on, moving deeper. Mitch looked up at his man, flushed and heavy-lidded with passion, abs flexing with every long stroke.

 

A subtle change of angle, and Mitch saw fireworks again, his body lifting to meet Scott instinctively as he threw back his head and denied the scream building in his chest. His skin prickled with heat and sweat. A high-pitched whine mixed with grunts and panting that could have come from either or both of them.

 

“Touch yourself.” The command was breathless but unmistakable.

Mitch wrapped his left hand around his cock and wailed with pleasure. He clapped the other hand over his mouth. His brain flooded with sensation, and he surrendered.

 

Scott moved faster, and Mitch felt the tension kick up a gear. Scott gasped his name, and Mitch exploded. His hips spasmed upwards as Scott drove into him, his groan low in his chest vibrating the air around them when he found his release. For a moment Mitch floated away from the bodies shuddering together on the bed, into another dimension where stars danced before his eyes and they were one without boundaries.

Scott called him back to earth, whispering his name like a prayer, declaring his absolute adoration over and over. Mitch sank into his arms, protected, secure, loved.

 

Mitch woke feeling hot. Scott was welded to his back, one arm thrown over his waist to hold him close. He had no thought of escape. Instead he stuck one leg out of the covers, nestled into Scott’s chest, and fell asleep again happy.

 

The next time he woke Scott was standing by the bed pulling on boxers.

“Morning babe. You don’t have to put clothes on, you know.”

Scott nodded. “I don’t plan on giving the parents an eyeful of my junk, so yes I do. You too, get in the shower.”

Mitch groaned, but it was nearly eleven and he couldn’t deny his growling stomach any longer. Plus he was caffeine deprived.

“Okay, okay.”

“That’s my girl.” Scott kissed his forehead.

 

Mitch luxuriated in warm water and scented steam. It was a day to rest, and talk with parents, and make eyes at his gorgeous fiancé while somebody else put the house and garden back in order. He hummed a tune and then started to sing.

 

_Don’t tell me it’s a sin_

_To shelter in this mood I’m in_

_Don’t say that it’s a crime_

_To love you till the end of time_

_Just feel it baby, give me more_

_I’m reeling baby, you’re my cure_

 

The acoustics were pretty good so he belted the chorus, just because.

When Mitch came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Scott was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand and his mouth open, pale brows raised.

“Catching flies there Scotty?” he teased.

“You’re singing. In the shower.” His eyes were impossibly blue.

“Oh.” Mitch tilted his head and considered. It just seemed natural to let his happiness burst out in song. “I suppose I was.”

 

Scott put the cup on the nightstand. Then he wrapped Mitch tight in his arms.

“What – stop, you’ll get your shirt wet.”

“I don’t care.” Scott’s shaky words were muffled against his neck. “It’s the first time I heard you sing in the shower since you came back. You sound wonderful.” He kissed him. “Angel. Promise you’ll never stop singing.”

Mitch held on to his boy. “I promise. Guess I’m moving on, finally.” He was home, safe with his Scotty and the past behind him.

 

Scott said nothing for a while. Then he pulled back. “This makes me happier than you know. But I have to go down before they start to think we’re fucking before breakfast.” He pecked his cheek.

Mitch smirked. “Us? We’d never do that.” He palmed Scott’s crotch. “Off you go and let me prepare for the day.”

Scott fondled Mitch thoroughly through his towel. “Maybe later.”

Mitch grinned and pushed into Scott's hand, enjoying his touch immensely. "Promises, promises."

"More like a fucking certainty. Hold that thought." Scott winked and went out humming the chorus. 

 

Breakfast was a relaxed affair. Mitch caught both mothers peeking at his ring and smiling when they thought he couldn’t see. He looked at it often himself, but he figured he was allowed. He’d been engaged for less than twenty-four hours. He hoped he wouldn’t be engaged for too long before he could wake up next to his husband.


	2. Little things mean the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mitch need to make sure their goals align. Who said it would be all plain sailing?

Thinking back later, Scott realised it had started a while before. They were both busy, and he had a head full of plans and dreams and songs so he didn’t notice anything different. He blamed himself for that.

 

Mitch complained of feeling sick during lunch with Candice and Austin. He went to the bathroom and was gone for some time. Scott was just about to go in search of him when he returned looking pale.

“You know, I think I’ll head home early.”

Scott stood and took his hand. “We can leave if—”

“No, it’s okay, you stay. My Uber’s here.” He squeezed Scott’s hand. “Sorry guys, catch you another time.”

“All right, Mitch?”

“Yeah, just tired I think.”

Candice nodded. “Take some ibuprofen and feel better soon, okay?”

“I will.” He shrugged on his coat and left.

 

When Scott returned after lunch, the house was quiet.

“Mitchy, I’m home.”

There was no answer. Scott eventually found Mitch asleep in his own bedroom, the blinds closed. He tucked the covers around him, left a glass of water and two tablets on the nightstand, and decided to let him sleep it off.

 

Mitch appeared in the office around five o’clock.

“Hey.”

Scott turned in his chair and held out his hands. He knew better than to comment that Mitch looked tired, with dark smudges under his eyes.

“Hey baby. Feeling better after your sleep?”

Mitch didn’t move. “I guess.”

Scott patted his thighs. “You’re a long way away, come on over here and sit with me.” He smiled, but Mitch didn’t respond immediately. Instead he stared at the ground.

“What’s wrong? Still don’t feel well?”

“Just tired.”

“It’s been a bit crazy lately, that’s for sure. Let me help.” He scooted over on the chair and pulled Mitch into his arms. “You’re cold.” He hugged Mitch, but he pulled away. Scott frowned, surprised.

“Need coffee.” He walked away, leaving Scott to call after him.

“I’d have made you one.”

 

In bed that night Scott laid his arm over Mitch’s waist as usual before sleep. He woke to find Mitch curled up at the far edge of the mattress, sound asleep. Probably Mitch had overheated. Scott stretched and drifted off again.

 

Life was so busy, with promotion, songwriting and auditioning as well as socialising, that they often fell into bed exhausted. Mitch slept alone more often, blaming tiredness and saying he didn’t want to disturb Scott when he woke at night. It made sense. He could starfish across the bed and stretch out the tension in his back. He missed his baby of course, but his back was sore. He really needed to see his chiropractor again.

 

One night as he fell asleep after a mumbled good night and perfunctory kiss on the cheek, Scott realised they’d gone a whole week without intimacy. Their diary was packed for weeks ahead, often with different schedules. He made a mental note to book a weekend away somewhere.

 

Looking back, he blamed himself for not acting sooner.

 

Next morning he pounded the treadmill, thinking. Mitch was unfailingly professional at work, but his sparkle was lacking. He cried off evenings with friends and Scott willingly stayed in, cuddling under blankets and eating ice cream in front of movies they’d seen a million times. But the last time, Mitch lay rigid in his arms. Instead of eagerly giving and accepting caresses, he seemed passive yet tense.

 

Scott stopped the treadmill and wiped sweat from his neck. When had he last seen Mitch naked? They were spending nights apart, here in the same house. It should have been unthinkable, but it was happening too often. A knot twisted in his stomach.

 

He was neglecting his baby, and that had to change.

 

Mitch declined his playful offer to save water.

“Babe, I’m wiped out. I need more sleep.” His tone was flat.

“We can sleep after. Come on Mitchy, it’s Sunday, we have all day.” Scott bit the inside of his lip and his heart skipped a beat. “Besides, I miss you, and it’s been ages since—”

“Right, okay, fine.” Mitch threw off the covers, not meeting Scott’s eyes.

Scott watched him walk into the bathroom, skin pale and unmarked. He was beautiful and unhappy.

 

Mitch stood under the stream of water, eyes closed. Scott didn’t know how to approach him. He was inches and miles away.

Scott took a breath. “Just relax, let me take care of you.”

 

He hummed while washing Mitch’s hair, rinsing the suds away thoroughly. Then he paused. For the first time he was unsure about touching him.

“Is it okay if I wash you?”

“Okay.” It was a whisper.

Scott soaped Mitch all over, keeping his touch light and avoiding any danger zones. Then he quickly washed himself, aware of the tension between them.

“What do you want me to do?” Mitch stared at the floor.

Scott stood back. “I want…” He blinked. The situation was slipping out of control and he didn’t know what to say or do. “I want to hold you, if you’ll let me.”

A silent minute ticked by. Water streamed around them, running in little rivers over Mitch’s bowed head and dripping from his forehead.

“We can go back to bed if you like, or stay here, I just, please Mitchy I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“Okay.” He never looked up.

“I can?”

“Okay.”

Mitch shivered, so Scott turned off the water and wrapped him in a warm towel. Scott dried Mitch’s hair, hardly daring to breathe. He allowed Scott to steer him back to bed, and put on the tee shirt and boxers he was given without comment. Scott dressed similarly.

 

Mitch turned away, and Scott spooned him. It was like a thousand times before, and it was not the same. Mitch was not nestling back against his chest, and the minute distance was a chasm into which Scott’s heart fell. Mitch’s breathing evened out, and Scott stared at the neck that bore no traces of his attention.

“I love you,” he said. No answer came. He closed his eyes and swallowed his tears.

 

Scott woke alone, stretched across the big bed. A heavy weight sat in his gut. He pulled on sweatpants and went downstairs. The kitchen was empty, so he made fresh coffee and went in search of Mitch.

 

“There you are.”

Mitch sat on the couch outside, legs tucked under him and staring at the sky. Scott put the mugs on the table and went inside to the office. He returned with one of his hoodies and passed it over, then sat on another couch. Mitch looked up, his face expressionless, and then pulled it on. They sipped coffee in silence.

 

“Mitchy what’s the matter? Did I do something?”

“Not really.”

“We agreed to talk things out, so we could fix what’s wrong.”

“Haven’t been doing much talking lately.” Mitch twisted his mug. “I know you’re busy with the album and everything.”

Scott put down his mug. “Never too busy for you, baby. Never too busy for us, that’s what all this is for, right?”

“Is it.” The words were sharp.

“What? What do you mean, of course it is—”

“What about me, Scott? I just want to be happy, I don’t ask for much but I don’t get it. I try to keep up with you. I’ve been auditioning, did you remember that?”

Scott stared, thinking quickly. “Of course I do.” The details were a little hazy, if he was honest.

Mitch laughed, but it was a bitter sound. “Do you. Well I didn’t get the last two parts I went for. But you wouldn’t know that, because you didn’t ask.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry—”

“And I can’t even get angry because you’re doing this for us, but you forget I’m doing things for us too. And then…” He bit his lip and shook his head, wringing his hands. He wasn’t wearing his ring.

 

Scott watched in horror. This was a bad dream. Everything was going wrong and he needed to fix it. “And then?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Jesus Mitch, it obviously does matter. Talk to me.” The coffee tasted sour in his mouth. “Please, I’m begging you.” He knelt in front of Mitch and took his hands, waiting for him to look up.

Mitch stared ahead, his expression mask-like. “The wedding.”

Scott’s blood froze in his veins.

_What?_

_No no no no_

He opened his mouth, closed it again. His stomach lurched and sank. He forced the words out of a mouth gone dry with fear. “What about our wedding?”

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s going to happen because we – we never talk about it or make real plans and…” Mitch’s lip trembled. He took a breath.

“I feel like I’m not good enough and you don’t want someone like that, you want someone who’s happy and successful and I…” He gulped. “I’m a sad failure.”

Tears streamed down his face and Scott’s heart cracked in two.

“Oh God, no that’s not true – you’re not - I’m sorry baby, so sorry I never meant to hurt you.”

 

He sat by Mitch and gathered him up tight, rubbing his back as they cried together. His heart cracked into smaller pieces with each sound Mitch made. He was the worst fiancé ever.

 

How had he let it go so far?

 

“Mitchy. You’re all I want, forever, don’t cry. My angel, I’m sorry, forgive me.”

Mitch mumbled against his chest.

“What you say?” He didn’t want to hear, but he needed to hear it.

“Scared, I was scared it was all going wrong again. I can’t do this without you, Scott.”

“You don’t, you never have to, baby boy. You’re perfect and I’m a fucking idiot.”

 

He’d been blind to the little signs. He pulled back and braced himself for the sight of Mitch’s puffy face, eyes red-rimmed. He’d done that, and he hated himself for it.

“You are my world. You don’t have to work, you don’t have to do anything. As long as we’re together, nothing else matters.” He kissed his forehead. “I’d marry you tomorrow at the courthouse, but we both know you want the biggest gay wedding ever seen.”

After a pause Mitch whispered, “The gayest.”

 

Scott was overjoyed to see the ghost of a smile on Mitch’s lips. “There, that’s better. I wanted to marry you since forever.”

“Since when?” His voice was tiny.

“Well let’s see.” Scott thought back. “After Mario’s party, I knew I loved you but I was scared to say it. When we Skyped the others they were joking about weddings, but it wasn’t a joke to me.” Scott smiled at the memory. “And then you answered ‘I do’ to some random question. It was all I could think about.“

“Really?” Mitch sniffed.

“Really.” He leaned in and touched their lips together. “I can’t wait to say it for real. I love you Mitch Grassi, I do.”

 

A smile spread over Mitch’s face, like the sun emerging from clouds. “And I still love you, even though you’re a fucking idiot.“ He punched Scott’s chest lightly.

“But I’m your fucking idiot. Am I forgiven?”

“Not so fast. I think you have some convincing to do.” The sassy raised brow was beautiful to behold.

 

Scott grinned. “I know.” He cupped Mitch’s face in his hands and watched his eyes flutter closed before kissing his nose and lips. They both smiled into the kiss. Then Scott stood and scooped Mitch up into his arms, rejoicing when he laid his head down and relaxed.

 

Upstairs, he removed the hoodie and sweatpants, and Scott followed him into bed where they tangled their legs together and kissed again. Eventually Mitch yawned. He turned, settled into little spoon and linked hands. He sank against Scott’s chest with a sigh and fell asleep in the next breath.

 

Scott measured the weight of Mitch in his arms, his steady breaths and the beat of his heart, and slowly his fear receded. His own heart needed time to be whole again after the shock and upset of their fight. Mitch had been struggling and he was too distracted to notice, but he was going to make it up to him. While Mitch might forgive him eventually, he would take longer to forgive himself.

 

He drifted between waking and sleep, planning how to redeem himself. Mitch was his number one priority, and his last thought before he surrendered to sleep.

 

***

 

Mitch woke with a scratchy throat and puffy, itchy eyes. He rolled over and saw a bottle of water on his nightstand, so he sat up and emptied it in one long swallow. He dragged himself into the bathroom. There was a pink note stuck to the mirror.

 

_I’m sorry_ _♥_ _︎xx_ _♥_ _︎_

He smiled, then washed his face and brushed his teeth. Coffee was essential. On the back of the door he found another note.

 

_I’ll make it up to you xx_

More notes graced the stairs.

_I can be clueless sometimes_

_But I love you lots_

_Please forgive me_

_I just want to make you happy_

_If I’m not in the kitchen, I’ll be back soon_

_Ti amo xoxoxo_

That was his soft boy all right.

 

Mitch collected the notes on his way to the kitchen where music played quietly. Scott stood at the hob, humming as he cooked. Mitch sneaked up behind him on silent bare feet, then put his arms around his waist.

“Turn it up, babe.”

“Didn’t want to wake you. Remote is over there.”

“Not letting go.” He nuzzled the strong muscles in Scott’s back and breathed in his scent, then slipped one hand under the front of his tee shirt. Scott’s abs twitched then relaxed as he rubbed circles.

“I hope you’re hungry.”

“Mmm.” He dipped a finger below the waistband of Scott’s boxers and felt his little intake of breath. “For pancakes? Definitely.” He moved away, turned up the volume, and sat at the table.

 

Scott poured coffee and brought dishes of bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms and fruit.

“I have something for you.”

The last dish was a stack of heart shaped pancakes. Mitch shook his head with a smile. That was sweet of him. “Thanks babe.”

“And I have this.” Scott went into the utility and returned with a potted orchid, which he placed in the centre of the table. Frilled purple flowers edged and spotted with white created an exotic effect.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It reminds me of you, but you’re more gorgeous than any flower.” Scott knelt next to Mitch and took his hands. Pulled in by Scott’s gaze of sincere love, he drowned in an ocean of blue.

 

“Orchid flowers mean feminine beauty, but the roots represent virility and masculine strength as well, did you know that? And that’s your duality, and I love you for it. I am more than lucky to have you, I’m blessed. And if I forget to tell you that on the regular, please remind me.”

Mitch glanced at Scott’s lips, then back to his eyes. Such a hopeless romantic, and he adored him.

 

He didn’t want any distance between them any more. He was still sad about some things, but being separated from Scott only sharpened the pain.

“Kiss me.”

Scott closed the gap. In between soft kisses he murmured _sorry_ and _forgive me_ and _love you_ and _the food is getting cold_.

Mitch broke away, chuckling. “You’re right. Starving and caffeine deprived is a dangerous combination.”

 

They enjoyed a leisurely brunch for the first time in weeks, chatting and laughing. That afternoon they walked on the beach at El Matador, breathing fresh air. There was no cave to hide in, but that didn’t matter as they strolled hand in hand next to the ocean.

“We need a little break, away from it all. You need a break.”

“Sounds interesting, but when will we fit that in?”

“Relax.” Scott squeezed his hand. “I fixed the mad schedule and I’m whisking you away this weekend.”

“Oh?” A little excited spark jumped in Mitch’s chest. “Where are we going, what shall I wear?”

“Not far.” Soft lips brushed his ear, and he shivered. “And not much, hopefully.” Scott’s low tone always did things for Mitch.

“Yes daddy.” His blood rushed south and he savoured the feeling. It was always nice to have something to look forward to.

 

Later he posted a picture from their first trip to El Matador on Instagram. In it he leaned close to Scott, smiling with the sea and rocks in the background. It was a favourite shot and he captioned it _time for R &R with my man. _Happiness shone in their faces and he wondered how it had taken him so long to believe it.

 

Mitch enjoyed delicious chicken stir-fry cooked by Scott that evening, with a glass of Chardonnay. Domestic Scott really worked well for him; he didn’t even have to load the dishwasher. Afterwards they sprawled on the couch together watching a box set on Netflix, but Mitch wasn’t paying much attention. Time to reconnect.

 

Mitch got up, supposedly to pee, but actually to make sure necessities were within reach if needed. He stood between Scott and the screen.

Scott waved him away. “Baby, I can’t really see.”

“You will.”

He took off his tee shirt and stretched. One hand teased at his groin, the other at his nipple. He’d been more or less half-hard since the beach, thinking about hot mouth and strong hands and being stretched open. It had been too long.

 

He opened his eyes and stared at Scott, who was now sitting upright and licking his lips. Mitch trailed his fingers over his torso and thighs before dropping his zipper. Scott stroked his growing bulge, and Mitch copied him, squeezing himself hard until a moan fell from his open mouth.

“I was supposed to be treating you,” Scott muttered.

“Oh you will,” Mitch breathed. “This is me forgiving you, at least a little.”

“Oh. How do you want that forgiveness?”

Mitch stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was naked but far from vulnerable. “Down your throat first.”

“Yes ma’am.” His voice was husky and he did not break eye contact.

“Show me some skin.”

 

Scott stripped, revealing inked biceps and hard muscle. He ignored his stiffening cock and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Mitch, eyes dark, and licked his lips again. Mitch nodded, trying not to let the anticipation show on his face. Scott gripped the globes of his ass with big warm hands, and toyed with the tip of Mitch’s cock until he gasped and swayed. Then he took him down into the volcano.

 

Mitch’s eyes rolled back. “Fuck yes.” He gripped Scott’s hair and tugged hard. Scott moaned around his cock, and kept going while slipping a long finger down his crack. Mitch panted and cursed as Scott backed off a little then redoubled his efforts, repeating the cycle and taking him higher, closer each time. Mitch almost lost control, but when Scott choked slightly the fog cleared a little. He would not take out his anger on Scott’s mouth; he’d been there too many times before.

 

He held still and focused on the fingertips digging into his butt in counterpoint to the swirl of a hot tongue as Scott worked him like it was his job. His balls tightened, heat burned in his stomach, and he was there. Scott hollowed his cheeks and took the first pulse, then pulled off in time for Mitch to see the white drops spatter his lips and cheek. He licked his lips clean, watching Mitch with hooded eyes and waiting.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Mitch mumbled.

“Will that be all?”

He managed to wave a hand. “For now.”

 

Scott nodded, stood and reached for his sweatpants, pulling them on over his still hard cock, then left to wash his face. While he was gone Mitch put his boxers on. He loved obedient Scott.

 

Scott came back and reached for his shirt.

“No, leave it off,” Mitch said. He was hungry for skin contact.

“Fine by me.”

They returned to watching their programme cuddled together. Occasionally he palmed Scott to see if he was still hard. The fourth time he did it, Scott groaned.

“Okay there, babe?” Mitch asked innocently.

“Sure, just wondering if I was completely forgiven yet, or if I should deal with my problem alone.” He kept his eyes on the screen.

Mitch laughed. “Your self-control is impressive.” He slid his hand inside the sweatpants and pumped slowly, swiping his thumb over the head. “Let me help.”

“You are a tease – ahh – and you need to stop.”

“Yes, but no.” He gave the hot flesh two more strokes and removed his hand.

Scott lay back, panting. “Whatever you want it’s yours, just stop torturing me.”

“But it’s so much fun.” He tugged at Scott’s wrist. “Time to go.”

 

Minutes later Mitch was face down on their bed, wailing as Scott held his hips and ploughed him without mercy. He scrabbled at the sheets and moaned in time with the slap of flesh against flesh. He wanted exactly this, to be fucked fast and hard, stretched and filled completely. He wanted Scott, missed his strength and warmth. And the cock that was currently driving him insane with pleasure.

 

“Gorgeous, baby, want you so bad.” Scott growled in his ear and nipped his neck.

Scott continued to hit his prostate until he whimpered, but Mitch held on until Scott released, driving into him over and over with a roar. It didn’t take many strokes from Scott’s big hand to have Mitch coming for the second time, sparks dancing before his eyes.

 

They collapsed in a heap.

“God, I love you.” Scott kissed Mitch’s neck and rolled onto his back. “Let’s not fight any more. Just tell me if I’m oblivious, because I get so caught up in stuff.”

Mitch lay on his side, watching the rapid rise and fall of Scott’s chest as he got his breath back. He was more than satisfied; he was safe and cared for.

“Love you more, babe.” He put his arm over Scott’s waist and fell instantly asleep.

 

***

Scott got up to the bathroom and cleaned up, then slipped back into bed. In repose Mitch’s features softened, and the frown lines Scott hadn’t really noticed before smoothed out. Once again he gave thanks for this wonderful human in his life. Operation Redemption phase two could commence.

 

He had rented a beautiful oceanfront house in Santa Barbara for the weekend, all glass balconies and wonderful views over the water. The cost was no barrier. The plan was to switch off their phones for twenty-four hours. He didn’t think he could manage more than twelve without checking in, but the idea was there.

 

They would walk along the beach at sunset, order food in, drink champagne and kiss a lot. There hadn’t been nearly enough kisses lately. He enjoyed being forgiven, but he enjoyed making love to his fiancé most of all. When they returned, meeting a wedding planner was next on the list. Time to deliver on his promise.

 


	3. Baby boy - pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their communications fail last time, Scott and Mitch are in a better place. Much, much better. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Enjoy an early Easter gift from me, guaranteed dairy free and non-fattening!

After a day of meetings Mitch and Scott sat at opposite ends of the long white couch, mindlessly scrolling through their phones while the TV played background music.

Scott sang along with a cereal advert. “They’re magically delicious.”

Mitch couldn’t take any more. “Stop, you’re making my ears bleed.”

Scott huffed. “What? Rude. It’s just so catchy. Maybe we could do something with it. Give it a synth beat and a dirty chorus. What d’ya say?”

“I say stop it.”

“Show me what you like to eat, use your mouth and use your teeth,” Scott sang, then snickered, eyes still fixed on his phone.

 

Mitch was feeling content. The shoot for his Dualité TV ad went really well, and he had recorded the voice over, which required no grooming or makeup. Despite Scott’s assurances, he needed to work and contribute. But it wasn’t required, and that took the pressure off as he auditioned for another film role. He was sleeping better wrapped in Scott’s arms, which was exactly where he wanted to be. And with help from Candice and Kirstie, he was working through ideas for his wedding outfit.

 

He turned off his phone and watched Scott slump onto his back, long legs hanging off the couch and chin scrunched into his neck. An idea had teased at the edge of his mind for a while. He appraised his man’s beard scruff, defined jaw, Cupid’s bow, long eyelashes, triple chin and goofy grin. He was totally masculine and perfect.

 

“You didn’t answer.” Scott lifted one pale brow, noticing Mitch crawling towards him. “Oh you want to play do you, little kitty?”

He tossed aside the throw pillows to make room. “I’m not a little kitty. Maybe I’m a jaguar, or a panther. Maybe,” Mitch sat astride Scott’s hips, “you are prey and you don’t know it.”

“C’mon then, hunt me. If you’re strong enough.” Scott put his phone down. “Let’s fight.”

Mitch smiled, slow and wide. “I won’t fight you. But I will take you out, treat you like a queen. And then…” He trailed off, kissed his fingertip and placed it on Scott’s lips before bending forward. He licked along the shell of his ear and felt Scott shiver.

“I want to make you mine. Are you man enough for that?”

Scott gasped, and when Mitch pulled back his eyes were wide. “Yours?”

“That’s right, on Saturday night you’re gonna dress up fine. I’ll show you off at the club and make them all cry with jealousy when I take you home.”

“Are we – are you asking me out? Because hell yeah. I’d love to. And I am ready for this.” His voice dropped into a deep tone, full of invitation. Heart racing, Mitch accepted.

Mitch leaned forward and Scott’s eyes fluttered shut. He tilted his chin for Mitch to plant hot little kisses over the pulse beating at his neck, drawing his tongue along the muscle. Mitch dragged his teeth over his Adam's apple and Scott inhaled sharply, body tensing. Arousal sparked from the pit of Mitch's belly to his groin.

“Are you really,” he purred. “Ready for anything?”

Scott moaned, hips thrusting upwards. Mitch held his jaw open and plunged his tongue deep, balls tightening when Scott accepted him without a fight. Heat raced across his skin. He ground their cocks together, coming up for a quick breath before stealing Scott’s air again. No time to talk or think. He dominated the kiss, biting Scott's soft lower lip and spurred on by his high pitched whines in response.

Mitch took possession of his mouth, gripped his shoulders and pressed him down into the couch. Scott resisted, shoulders flexing under Mitch’s palms. Mitch refused to be distracted by this show of strength.

“Easy there tiger, don’t fight me.” He smiled at Scott's answering huff.

He leaned all his weight forward and gave no quarter. He rocked his hips and delivered sharp nips to his neck until Scott exhaled and gave in, finally relaxing under him. That sent a little thrill through his chest. He wanted this, had dreamed about it for too long.

 

Mitch growled in his ear. “That’s better. I’ll take good care of you, baby boy. Just enjoy.” He sucked a red mark at the base of Scott’s neck, then palmed him roughly until he groaned.

“Somebody’s needy. It’s been what, two whole days? Must feel,” he brushed lips against his ear, “like a lifetime. I know you like it every day.” He blew hot air over his skin. “If you can get it.”

He chuckled, and left butterfly kisses on the goosebumps blooming on Scott’s neck. Scott hissed and shifted, his fists clenched and relaxed by his sides.

Mitch rolled his hips, slow and insistent, until Scott arched upwards to meet him. He dropped his tone low. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

Scott’s eyes flicked open, pupils blown wide. “Need you. Fuck, please.”

Mitch grinned and stood up. “Not now but soon, I promise.”

Scott frowned and pressed his lips together. “Please,” he whispered. “Want you.”

Scott’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his cheeks flushed pink. Mitch found he was panting in tandem as he watched his boy tremble, waiting to be taken. Desire surged through his veins.

 

He pounced.

 

Mitch grabbed Scott’s shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped as the fabric gave way.

“Oh!” Scott’s hand flew to his chest but Mitch slapped it away.

“No.” He bared his teeth and hissed like a cat, staring Scott down in open challenge.

Scott nodded, wide-eyed and silent. His lips parted and arms went limp.

He yanked open Scott’s jeans and dragged them off. His cock was only half covered by his briefs, the head dark and wet. Mitch’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Look at you, hard and handsome _._ ”

 

He scraped fingernails along the v-line and gazed into the dark pools of his eyes, biting and then licking his lip until Scott blinked and nodded his agreement. Mitch worried the skin over one hipbone with his teeth, stretching and licking it until Scott moaned, then biting down. Scott yelped an octave higher and Mitch growled again against his flesh. Scott rarely sounded so desperate, begging Mitch for more. He left his mark on hip and thigh, pulled Scott’s boxers down, and claimed his prize.

Scott twitched as Mitch took the thick weight of him down his throat. He sucked and hummed, felt Scott tangle fingers in his hair and twist, sending sparks down his spine. Scott’s garbled pleas filled the air, hot with the scent of sex. Mitch cupped his balls, teased his hole with one finger, and kept his tongue moving.

“Mitch Mitch fuck I’m—” Scott tugged on his hair.

Mitch sucked harder. He felt Scott swell and shoot with a shuddering cry, and worked him through each pulse until he flinched, oversensitive. Mitch swallowed every drop and pulled away, pleased with his work. He'd reduced his strong boy to a gasping, satisfied puddle, which made him very happy.

 

Eventually Scott caught his breath. “Okay, wow.”

Mitch kissed his cheek and lay down. “So, that escalated quickly. Sorry about your shirt.”

“Are you kidding?” Scott turned and pulled him closer. “I love fierce Mitch. That was fucking hot. But what about you?” His hand slid from hip to thigh, squeezing rhythmically. Mitch squirmed a little. He hadn’t thought past devouring his man, and now he was seriously turned on.

“It’s not my fault you look so delicious. I couldn’t help myself.” He gasped, rubbing his aching cock against Scott’s palm. “I – please, touch me.”

Mitch let Scott pull him on top and sank into the warmth of his bare chest. One thigh slotted between his, perfect to rut against while large palms gripped his ass. Scott’s tongue explored his neck, licked at his favourite spot, and his skin caught fire.

“Tell me what you need, angel.”

Words rumbled through flesh and bone. A finger sneaked under his waistband. His hips jerked forward. Scott matched his movements, hummed, nibbled his earlobe, massaged his ass and thighs. He breathed in; a hint of flowers mingled with Scott’s own scent.

His brain scrambled.

“My mouth? Hands? Fingers?”

Mitch groaned. “Yes, fuck, anything.”

 

Before Mitch could compute what was happening, Scott rolled him on his back. The next moment he was deep in Scott’s hot mouth. One hastily licked finger teased his bud. Other fingers stroked and squeezed elsewhere. It was intense and he wouldn’t last very long, didn’t want to.

Scott did the thing with his tongue, hollowed his cheeks, thrust his finger deeper and curled it. Mitch came hard and Scott stayed with him as his hips twitched, then pulled off with a pop.

“Since you didn’t specify, you got everything.”

“Mommy is not complaining.”

“I noticed. Better find me some clothes.” He tucked Mitch away and fastened his fly. After a peck to the cheek he picked up the discarded shirt and went upstairs.

Mitch lay back, grinning. That worked out pretty well, and the promise of next Saturday had him tingling again. He needed to find a different side of himself, to channel his latent aggression and shake up their dynamic. There was more than one way to be in control.

 

***

 

Scott pulled on a tee shirt, grinning. That was a very welcome surprise, and the promise of next Saturday had his balls tightening again, already. He had just over a week to get ready, and he had ideas. First, he needed to go shopping.

 

During the following days Mitch was especially tactile. He dotted little kisses on Scott’s neck, stroked his arm, and held hands whenever possible. He showed off his meteorite promise ring, and gushed when people asked about it. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist when they watched a movie and put a hand on his thigh when he drove. Scott accepted the little spoon position and enjoyed fingertips rubbing circles on his scalp when he was tense. Mitch couldn’t stop touching, even in public. Scott lived for it.

 

“Are you going to pick me up later?”

“Of course,” Mitch said over breakfast on Saturday. “Seven o’clock.”

“Okay, so I’m gonna need time to get ready—”

“You get ready in a literal flash.” He flicked a dismissive hand.

Scott put down his spoon, and fixed Mitch with a stare. “Like I said, I’ll need time. I claim the bedroom from four onwards.”

Mitch raised a brow.

“Perfection takes time, you taught me that.” He picked up his spoon and carried on eating cereal.

“You’re right, of course.” Mitch nodded with a half-smile. “Looking forward to it.”

 

Scott completed his preparations with time to spare. When the alarm woke him he showered and took extra care with his skin, smoothing it with lotion scented to match his cologne. Then he put on a floral shirt with short sleeves to show off his arms and tattoos. He hesitated, before undoing another button to flash more chest than usual. Tucked into tight black pants, the loose shirt billowed over his narrow waist.

He swapped his trademark sharp quiff for gentle waves with a minimum of product. His beard was precisely trimmed. Finally he examined his reflection critically from all angles. He was himself, tall and broad but softer around the edges, and he liked what he saw.

At one minute before seven he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

Mitch walked in with a brilliant smile. He wore the dark green velvet suit and cream shirt that Scott loved. Diamonds sparkled in his ears.

“Scotty, let me see you. You look gorgeous.”

Scott found himself grinning. “Thank you.” He twirled. “Like my shirt?”

“Very much. You look divine in pink.” Mitch took Scott’s hand and kissed it, soft lips lingering. “Let’s go, car’s coming.”

Scott’s pulse skipped as he followed Mitch downstairs, excited for the evening ahead.


	4. Baby boy pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's date with Mitch continues. Time to flip the script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter/Passover/Monday!
> 
> First, let me flail over Scott at his baby grand piano, singing and playing as sun pours through double height windows... just as I pictured him in his music room ahhhh...
> 
> Flail over. Enjoy the second part.

 

 

Scott expected to be seated discreetly in the back of the restaurant. Instead they were shown to a prominent table. He basked in Mitch’s entire attention all evening. They drank champagne, and talked about their past and future.

Scott had made sure they spent time each Sunday checking in with each other and talking about the coming days and weeks. He scheduled it in his diary because he didn’t want to lose sight of Mitch again in the flurry of work. That was an experience he never wanted to repeat.

After the wedding planner had visited them to sketch out some rough ideas Mitch seemed much happier. Scott knew that many decisions lay ahead, but he’d have to wait to find out what Mitch wanted. Early spring seemed the best option for the wedding, but there was his tour to think about, and shoots, and, and, and. For tonight, he pushed all that to the back of his mind, and concentrated on the beauty who was dimpling and charming the pants right off him. _Well, that was coming later._

The prospect of _later_ had him low-key excited, but he had to control himself. There was nowhere to hide in his current outfit. So he took deep breaths and tried to focus on Mitch’s sparkling eyes, and his voice. Not his lips, or the way his slender fingers toyed with the stem of his wine glass, or where he’d like to feel those lips and fingers on his body. He had to focus.

Scott licked his lips and Mitch blinked, stopped talking, then smiled.

“Time we moved on.” He called for the check.

 

Underground was a hot, heaving press of bodies as always. Mitch led Scott through the club to the private booth where a group of friends had already gathered. Scott soon found himself on the floor with Candice, and when his favourite song played he let the bassline infuse his movements. Dance lessons with Lindsey years ago had left him much more confident about moving his long limbs. He threw up his hands and shimmied his hips, sang along and smiled at anyone who looked his way. He glanced around but Mitch was nowhere to be seen.

He was getting into the next song when warm hands settled on his waist before sliding down to his hips. He didn’t look round. He reached back with one hand and thrilled to the feel of a strong, slender thigh. Scott circled his hips slowly, brushing against the man’s crotch. The light touch sparked in his balls, and he wanted more.

He turned and looked into dark eyes. Scott bent to put his lips next to his ear. “Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?”

The tip of a pink tongue flicked over his soft lower lip. “I really, really do.”

Scott’s smile spread across his face. “Let’s go then.” He let the man turn away again, and moved closer.

Paying no attention to the actual song, Scott concentrated on matching the dirty rhythm set by his partner, letting his hands wander from thigh to groin. Mitch teased Scott’s chest with his shoulders, grinding in slow circles. Scott nipped his neck and hummed against damp skin. “Hot, isn’t it?” he breathed in his ear.

 

In answer Mitch peeled himself off and grabbed his hand. He pushed through the dancers, crowded Scott against the wall and attacked his mouth. Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch while their tongues battled. When he came up for air, Mitch sank sharp teeth into his exposed neck. A groan rumbled in his throat and he bit his lip, aching to take control. But the evening was not his to direct. When hands danced over his butt and squeezed, he pushed back into the caress.

Mitch blew into his ear and Scott shivered despite the heat. His tone was low and breathy.

“I watched you shaking that ass, babe. Pure sex.” Mitch teased his neck with the very tip of his tongue, a velvet caress. By the time Mitch finished sucking at his collarbone and tantalising him with featherlight touches that alternated with demanding squeezes to his thigh and hip, Scott was a panting mess and unashamedly aroused. He didn’t care who saw.

Mitch’s words rippled through his brain. “You taste delicious and you’re coming with me.”

Scott inhaled spice and flowers, and wrapped his arms around Mitch. “Oh God, I hope so.”

He shifted and fidgeted in the back of the cab while Mitch sat comfortably, smiling like he had a secret and denying all contact. Scott’s pants were much too tight. He needed to touch and be touched. Why was home so far away?

 

Back home in the hallway, Scott watched the face he knew so well. “Thank you for a fabulous evening.”

“Oh, my pleasure, and more to come.” Mitch stepped forward, pulled on the silk to bring Scott down and kissed him sweetly, undoing buttons at the same time. He tugged the shirt off and stepped back.

“How are you real? So strong and broad.” He trailed a finger down the centre of Scott’s chest, to his navel, then looked up under his lashes. “So long and hard.” He ran his fingertips over his waist and downwards, traced the outline of Scott’s erection and palmed him until he gasped.

“Why don’t you get ready for me?”

Scott licked his lips. “Okay baby.”

He stared at Mitch’s lips for a moment before walking away. At the bottom of the stairs he paused. _Time to put on a show._

He unbuckled his belt and dropped it on the floor, then glanced over his shoulder. Scott was delighted to see Mitch watching him, lips parted and breathing heavily. He rolled his shoulders, flexing the muscles slowly, and carried on upstairs, smirking to himself. He wasn’t the only one who liked to watch.

 

By the time Mitch emerged from the bathroom, scented tealights flickered around the bedroom. Scott was lying in bed with the sheet drawn up to his chest and his hands linked behind his head. Mitch stalked over to the bed wearing silky black briefs that barely contained him, radiating confidence in the set of his shoulders and the soft pout of his lips.

His gaze travelled over Scott without hurry. He pulled the sheet away and his eyes grew wide. He gasped and put one hand to his mouth.

“Baby boy, wow.” He waved a graceful hand towards Scott. “Wow. Is this - for me?”

Scott shifted slightly, raising one knee. He was fully aware that his shoulders looked their widest in this position and displayed the inner part of his sleeve, tempting Mitch to trace the flowers inked on tender skin. He smiled, wide and inviting.

“All yours.”

 

Midnight blue lace boxers fitted like a second skin, skimming his hips and holding his throbbing cock comfortably. Scott always presented undeniably masculine, so for this special night he wanted to find a different aspect of himself, something delicate to balance his strength.

He carried his secret for the whole evening, the unfamiliar lace grazing his skin when he moved. Mitch had touched him, unaware of what lay beneath his hand. Scott had smiled and talked and danced, feeling powerful and sexy even as he waited to see what response he would draw from his lover. The line between hunter and hunted had never been so blurred.

Mitch straddled his thighs, and his fingers toyed with the lace edges. He couldn’t stop touching, scraping his nails along Scott’s abs until they twitched. Mitch’s palms smoothed along both thighs, past his knees, down long shins. He shook his head in disbelief, and all the time his hands swept Scott’s flanks, across his chest, up to his collarbones, scorching his skin.

“Baby boy. You shaved for me.”

“Yes.” He was breathless with anticipation, acutely aware of the power Mitch held over him and trusting him to use it as he wanted.

“ _Bellissimo, stupendo, tesoro.”_ Mitch lowered his voice and his words were music.

 

Mitch bit his lip while his fingertips traced the loops and whorls of the lace. Scott’s resistance to being seen, touched and worshipped, fell away under the heat of his baby’s adoring gaze. He unlaced his fingers and waited.

“My queen in lace. You are magnificent, and I want you.” Mitch hovered over Scott and kissed his forehead, then pressed more kisses to the flowers on his inner arm. Fingertips danced over his ribs and he sighed.

“Kiss me,” Scott murmured, neither request nor demand.

 

Mitch obliged, his tongue sliding slowly in time with his hip thrusts. He linked their hands together and pressed down, swirled his tongue round each nipple and sucked hard until it tingled. Scott hissed, the sensation just this side of painful. His body undulated against Scott, firm and strong. The lace added another layer of friction, softness contrasting with hard desire.

Every pulse against his body wound the tension higher. Mitch sucked and nibbled under his jaw, under his ear. Scott moaned and writhed, each sensation more intense than the last.

And then Mitch sat up and slowly peeled the lace away from Scott’s aching cock, easing the boxers over his ass, dragging his fingernails against the skin. Scott’s breath came in little gasps, watching Mitch’s lips fall open. He held his breath.

“Scotty, my big gorgeous boy.” He placed his lips against the head, tongued the slit, and Scott convulsed. He groaned and bucked. The lace disappeared, and he was revealed. Strong hands stroked his inner thighs and spread him wide with soft murmurs of admiration and endless caresses. Mitch’s voice drifted in the air, words of praise and desire that faded into the haze of arousal. Time slowed, and he surrendered to Mitch’s will.

 

He couldn’t remember anyone handling him like this, like he belonged to them, like he was precious.

 

Delights flooded his body. Hot kisses on his thighs, wet lips on his shaft. Teeth marks on tender flesh, soothed by a lick and a sigh. His balls sucked into a hot cavern one by one. One nipple was sucked and nibbled, the other swollen and hard, rolled between fingertips. His skin prickled with heat. He clenched his fists, he whimpered, and he let it all go. Mitch in charge was incredible.

A slick finger traced round his hole before pressing in gently. Scott sucked in a breath and tried not to flinch. He knew what was coming of course, but it still surprised him as though it was his first time.

 

Mitch kissed each inner thigh. “I’ve wanted to take you for a long time, baby boy.” The soft voice floated around him, while a second finger sneaked inside. He winced but one hand pinned his hip while the fingers moved steadily back and forth, until he exhaled and settled.

“I wanted, so many times. To make you feel desired. To show you,” he sighed, “more.”

A tongue lapped at his tip, spiking hot in his balls; a thumbnail dug into his flesh, just painful enough to ground him; and gliding fingers opened him up. Mitch’s name and curses spilled from his lips. He never wanted this heady, sharp edged pleasure to end.

Then Mitch twisted his wrist and Scott’s brain short-circuited. Fiery sparks bloomed in his belly and zipped along his spine. A rumbling moan burst from his throat.

_Sweet baby Jesus that’s_

“Fuck yes baby please—”

“I know what you need.” Mitch’s tone was irresistible.

 

Mitch finger fucked him for what seemed like hours but then left him empty. He whined with frustration, his cock leaking and hard. He needed more Mitch, much more. When a pillow was pushed under his hips and a blunt tip teased at his entrance he was ready. He pushed towards it eagerly, but Mitch held back.

“Scotty, look at me.”

Somehow he unscrewed his eyes and looked at Mitch, dark eyes full of love.

“You are mine.”

“Yes, always,” Scott gasped.

 

Mitch gripped his hips and pressed forward very slowly, never breaking eye contact. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he maintained control. Scott breathed deeply, adjusting to the stretch, wanting to escape and take it at the same time.

“So hot, you’re perfect, feels so good.” Mitch sank to the hilt, panting. “Tell me when, babe.”

This was a different, unfamiliar closeness. He gritted his teeth and waited for the burn to subside. Finally his body accepted the incredible full feeling. Lust took over.

“Yes.” He nodded, and Mitch bared his teeth in a predatory smile.

“ _Ora scopiamo, tesoro_.” _Now let’s fuck, sweetheart._

 

Mitch gradually increased his depth until he was fucking Scott with long smooth strokes. Scott’s eyes rolled back and he surrendered to bliss, riding a wave that built inexorably. The slap of flesh and his own moans mixed with Mitch’s grunts. How had they waited so long to do this? How was he so good? Scott flexed his hips seeking deeper union, and that shift in angle kicked everything up a gear. _Oh God yes, there._

 

All he could do was give himself over to sensation. Tension grew in every muscle. He didn’t know how to find the release he longed for, couldn’t speak with Mitch drilling into his prostate. When Mitch wrapped one hand around his cock Scott came with a roar, white ribbons spraying his chest and his vision fading to black. For a split second he was flying.

 

A moment later Mitch swelled, his rhythm breaking down as he chased his peak. Despite feeling like he was being split open Scott took everything Mitch had, whispering his name, their bodies melted and dissolved into one.

Mitch collapsed on top, still inside him, and they lay in a breathless heap.

“Oh God.” Scott put his arms around Mitch. “That was… I love you.” In the afterglow he was surrounded, consumed, enveloped by emotion that drove away every thought. His love for Mitch was the ocean on which they floated together, watered by tears he could not hold back.

 

Mitch pulled out and flopped next to him. “Scotty, don’t cry. You’re everything I dreamed of, _mio caro_.” He gathered Scott close and held him, kissed any skin he could reach. “ _Ti amo, bella regina, caro ragazzo._ I love you, my beautiful queen, darling boy.”

Scott’s heart overflowed. “I’m yours, forever.”

Scott wept, satisfied and secure, loved and wanted. He gave himself and was accepted completely. He could ask for nothing more.

 

After a time Mitch cleaned them up, brought water, and then held Scott again.

“Sorry for being so sappy.” Scott wiped his eyes, feeling emotional and completely unable to hold back when soft words pulled his heart from his chest.

“Don’t be. I wanted to make love to you since forever. But lace undies, my God.” He shook his head with a dazzling smile. “So feminine and sexy on a masc boy like you.”

Scott chuckled. “Did you like them?”

Mitch nodded. “Hell yeah. They looked fucking amazing against your skin. If I’d known you were wearing them before… let’s just say I’d have been eating something else for dinner.”

“Glad to know I can still surprise you.” He laughed again, covering up the emotion that burst in his chest at the words of praise. “They actually felt good.”

 

Mitch ran his foot along Scott’s leg. “You looked delicious. And shaving your legs? So extra. No wonder you needed more time.”

“Yeah, well, that’s probably a one time thing.”

“Never say never.” Fingers caressed Scott’s thigh from knee to groin until he hummed with pleasure. “I like you smooth. And you are definitely wearing lace again.”

“Since you like it, I just might.” As it happened, his shopping trip had been pretty successful. He had options, and he was keeping them to himself. For now.

“Like it? I fucking love it, babe.” Mitch kissed him and snuggled into his side.

“Noted.”

 

They lay in a contented tangle, breathing together and trading gentle touches. Scott sighed, a satisfied sound rumbling in his throat as he drifted into sleep.

“Was that what you hoped?” Mitch had been very much in control, but now he sounded almost hesitant. That wouldn’t do at all.

 

Scott raised himself on one elbow and looked into his love’s eyes without fear.

“You were glorious, Mitchy. As soon as you put your hands on me at the club, I was desperate for more. And I got it.” He laid one hand over Mitch’s heart and claimed a soft kiss, and then another. “When you show me your strength, you’re incredible.”

Mitch put his hand over Scott’s, and nodded in wordless answer.

 

For Scott, used to taking the lead, this was everything he didn’t know he needed. Mitch showed him that love was not only about giving, but also accepting what was given.

Mitch’s eyes were bright and his lips trembled. “You are my world. Let’s get married.”

Scott chuckled. “Thought you’d never ask.” He closed his eyes and relaxed into little spoon.

 

The next morning Scott woke with his baby wrapped around him. His back ached, his ass was sore and he wasn’t sure he could manage a workout. But every sensation reminded him that he was loved. His Mitchy whispered _tesoro_ and _mio amore_ and dropped sleepy kisses on his shoulder, and he was absurdly, totally happy.

 


	5. Words and music - pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is sweet, but leaving the past behind isn't always easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for all the kind words on my accidental one-shot "I wanna be", and if you haven't read it yet why not take a look?
> 
> A lot of people seemed to like soft, dominant Mitch. If you'd like to see a hard-edged version, leave me a comment.
> 
> Now, on with the story. All quoted songs are written by me©

Scott grimaced as he got back into bed, aches and twinges a reminder of the night before.

Mitch grinned at him. “She’s sore today.”

“Yes, she is. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He found a comfortable position on his side and exhaled. “But be nice. It’s been a very, very long time.”

“Oh, I’m sure. You’re practically a born again virgin.” Mitch reached over and took his hand, thumb tracing over his skin.

Scott smiled at the affection in Mitch’s voice. “Can we talk about that real quick?”

“Sure.” Mitch was still smiling, and it gave him courage.

Scott cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his disastrous bed hair. He arranged the words in his head and exhaled.

“Last night was… it was very special to me. You were wonderful. And I hope, well I wouldn’t be entirely opposed, you know, if—”

“Lord knows, I love it when you do me, but I can fuck you again, just say the word.” He squeezed Scott’s butt and arched his brow.

 

Scott chuckled at his blunt statement, completely at odds with the tender lovemaking they had shared. Not that he wouldn’t like it hard and fast one day.

“Okay wow, well then yes. I want you to fuck me again. If you want.”

Mitch watched him steadily, chewing on his lower lip. “I do want.”

 

Mitch pushed one thigh between his and gently rubbed against him, drawing a rumble from his throat. One hand wandered from hip to knee, stroking and squeezing, and Scott shifted his hips forward, matching the rhythm. Arousal burned slow and steady in the pit of his stomach.

 

There was potential here for Mitch to regain some of the control he had been denied before. He remembered their second time together, when Mitch had panicked at even a hint of being restrained. He was more than happy to give himself over to Mitch’s hands. He certainly knew how to make Scott feel good.

 

“You’re staring.”

He had zoned out, lost in dark lashes and soft lips and _thoughts_. “Just thinking about last night again.”

Mitch smirked, but the flush on his cheeks gave him away. “I don’t think you’ll be up for round two just yet, _tesoro_.”

“A healthy relationship is all about give and take. We can switch up the giving and taking.” He got up with a little groan and stretched his back till it popped. “But yeah, my back is sore apart from anything else. I need a long, hot shower and a massage.”

“And coffee. How about we take that shower first? Hot water works miracles when you’re stiff.” He looked up at Scott with a sly grin.

“Not completely stiff yet, but maybe you could demonstrate?” Scott stroked himself to full hardness.

Mitch hopped out of bed, cock standing to attention. “With pleasure.”

 

They stood under the water kissing, hands roaming over wet skin, cocks sliding together. There was no urgency to Scott’s caresses. He gathered Mitch close so that they enjoyed maximum skin contact and traded kisses. Eventually he wrapped his hand around them both and brought them to a gentle climax with Mitch shuddering against him, both arms wrapped around his neck and soft sighs echoing in his ears.

 

Scott loved these times when they could simply be together and forget the world existed; no deadlines, no demands, only him and the man he adored, lost in each other.

 

After showering they slipped into comfy, Sunday clothes and went downstairs for coffee. Scott relaxed, letting Mitch decide everything from what to eat to what movie to watch. He allowed himself to be loved, and it seemed to give them both a boost in confidence. He didn’t have to do it all, all of the time.

 

***

 

A few days later they were in the music room, not doing anything in particular.

“You know, I have another song you haven’t heard yet.” Mitch’s tone was light, but Scott stopped fooling around on the piano immediately. He was reaching for a chord combination that wasn’t coming. The catch in Mitch’s voice was far more important.

“Yeah? I’m not getting anywhere with this one anyway.”

“If we’re going to be honest – like we were with Future Friends – it’s something I want to say.” He sounded hesitant.

“You don’t have to.” Scott sat next to Mitch. He took his left hand, rubbing his thumb over the promise ring and then squeezing gently. “Some things are too personal.”

 

He thought about his own songbook, tucked away in the desk drawer. Sometimes writing songs was therapy, and they could be raw precisely because they stayed hidden from everyone.

Mitch huffed a little laugh, looking at the floor. “Maybe not, and yet.”

He said no more, and Scott traced his forefinger over the bat tattoos as Mitch opened and closed his fist. He waited.

 

“Is it about me?” he asked softly.

Mitch shook his head. “No.”

More silence.

“Is it about him?”

A nod, and intake of breath before Mitch exhaled slowly. “I think it could be a good thing.”

“Good?”

Mitch turned to look directly at Scott, lips downturned. “Maybe there’s a message that someone can relate to, you know? And I could let it go, if you help me with it.”

Scott nodded. “You know I will. What do you need?”

“Just - be here with me.”

 

Scott put his arm over Mitch’s shoulders. He held back his impulse to surge forward, and let Mitch come to him. And he did, shifting subtly closer as tension drained from his body with a sigh.

“It shouldn’t be affecting me like this, not now.”

“It takes as long as it takes to heal from bad memories.” He kissed the side of Mitch’s head. “And I will always be here, if you need me.” Some wounds can only mend in the dark.

 

They cuddled for a time, Mitch’s head slipping onto Scott’s shoulder. No words were spoken. Scott closed his eyes and drank in the moment. Mitch’s weight, warm and comforting against his side, his woody rose cologne, and his hand resting lightly on Scott’s thigh were all Scott needed. The song was much less important than holding his baby. Sun poured through the double height windows in the music room and reflected off the piano.

 

Mitch shifted to lay his head on Scott’s lap and brought his feet up on the couch. Scott drew random patterns on his scalp with fingertips and hummed, watching his baby’s eyes drift shut.

 

Gradually the tightness around his mouth loosened. Scott wanted to kiss those slightly parted lips but couldn’t reach. He caressed them instead without demanding, moved down to the slightly stubbly jaw and back upwards. He lingered too long and white teeth nipped his finger.

“Ouch.”

“That didn’t even hurt.” Mitch opened his eyes and smiled. “I need coffee.”

Scott got up and stretched. “I’ll make some, or shall we go back upstairs?”

“No, you bring coffee and I’ll get ready.”

 

When Scott returned with two mugs, Mitch was waiting at the piano. He put down the coffee, sat down and nodded.

“It’s called _This ain’t love_.”

 

_How did it come to this?_

_We never talk, we never kiss_

_I always thought that we’d go on_

_I really thought you were the one_

_You know we started out so well_

_A smile, a glance, and I could tell_

_That you were the man for me_

_Your heart a place where I could be_

_This shoe don’t fit no more_

_I’m shaken to the core_

_Crying to the stars above_

_This ain’t love_

_Over the years I bend and break_

_If there’s a lesson here to take_

_Don’t let him pick apart your seams_

_Don’t try to be somebody’s dream_

 

_This shoe don’t fit no more_

_I’m shaken to the core_

_Crying to the stars above_

_This ain’t love_

 

_I keep on trying but you can’t see_

_Inside I’m dying for your vision of me_

_Your endless lying is killing me_

_Can’t stop crying to the stars above_

_Realising I was never enough_

_This heart don’t beat no more_

_For love that’s rotten to the core_

_Crying to the stars above_

_Cause this ain’t love_

The last notes died away.

“So, that’s it. What do you think? The melody is kinda simple, but I guess we can work on that. Or change it completely, I don’t mind.”

Scott watched Mitch try and fail to smile. His lip trembled.

 

“Mitch, I…” Scott covered the distance in a few strides and stood behind Mitch. He massaged his shoulders, kneading away tension with his thumbs. He wanted to comfort his boy without overwhelming him. He knew he sometimes overdid it, and people struggled with his demonstrative nature when he was feeling affectionate. But he also remembered wanting someone to reach into your little cell of misery and be there so you felt less alone.

 

“It’s sad, but really honest, like you said. It’s beautiful.”

“Mmm.” Mitch leaned back and Scott slipped his hands over his chest, letting them lie still.

“Come here.” He tapped Mitch’s shoulder, and when he stood up Scott gathered him up, rubbed his hands along his spine, and held him.

“You don’t have to go public with this. But thank you for sharing with me.”

“Who else would I share with?”

“I hate to see you suffer,” he said quietly. “He really hurt you.” Scott kept his breathing even, not allowing the knot of anger in his gut to take over. That’s what the punch bag was for.

“Guess.” Mitch snuggled closer. “But I have you now.”

Scott tightened his grip. “Always.” He swallowed. “I’d never want to change you.”

He pulled back and looked down at Mitch, eyes wide and trusting. This was a Mitch that only he got to see, and not that often. “Even when you’re stubborn and moody and spend too much. I said I’d take all of you and I meant it.”

“Really?” A smile played round his lips.

Scott could work with that. “Really.”

He stared at Mitch’s mouth, fully expecting a lip bite. Instead, the tip of his tongue peeked out ever so briefly before disappearing again. Scott imagined that tongue flicking over—

 

“So… “ Mitch drawled. “I bare my entire soul to you, and still have to beg for a kiss?” He raised an eyebrow.

Scott blinked, lost in his mental images for a moment. “I like you bare. I like it even more when you beg, baby.” He kept his tone low, because Mitch loved his daddy voice.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Mitch’s eyes sparkled and Scott leaned in, just as Mitch broke the embrace and walked away.

“The queen does not beg,” he said with a careless flick of the wrist. He sat down, smirking.

Scott shrugged. “Okay then, let’s look at the chorus first.” He went back to the piano, ready to work.

They’d take this discussion up later, with fewer clothes in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking time to read, kudos and comment. I appreciate you all. <3


	6. Words and music - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch looks for something to help him escape his memories. Scott helps, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> It has just come to my notice that I neglected to post this second part and I am so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me, and also the next instalment is coming actually s**n, as in next week.
> 
> Enjoy and have a great weekend!

“So… “ Mitch drawled. “I bare my entire soul to you, and still have to beg for a kiss?” He raised an eyebrow.

Scott blinked, lost in his mental images for a moment. “I like bare. I like it even more when you beg, baby.” He kept his tone low, because Mitch loved his daddy voice.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Mitch’s eyes sparkled and Scott leaned in, just as Mitch broke the embrace and walked away.

“The queen does not beg,” he said with a careless flick of the wrist. He sat down, smirking.

Scott shrugged. “Okay then, let’s look at the chorus first.” He went back to the piano, ready to work. They’d take this discussion up later, with fewer clothes in the way.

 

***

 

Two hours later, they shared a lunch of omelette and salad. After playing with key changes and tempo, the song was taking shape. Scott made suggestions but let Mitch control the overall direction, which he appreciated. It was far from finished.

 

“Do you think it’ll make the cut?” Mitch pushed a lettuce leaf round his plate. The lyric cut deep, and still he had to let go. It would cause more pain to hold on to it.

“It’s intensely personal.” Scott took a drink of water. “But that gives it punch. It’s raw and I think it’s one of the best things you’ve done.” He reached over the table and covered Mitch’s left hand with his own. “It is completely your choice, Mitchy.”

“Do you think he’ll know?” Mitch forced the words out. He couldn’t eat any more and pushed the plate away. He hated to feel this way, his breath coming in short gasps, pulse throbbing at his temple.

Scott shrugged. “He probably won’t ever hear it.” He started on Mitch’s abandoned plate.

“But…” Mitch swallowed. “If he did?”

Scott shook his head. “Then it’ll be the biggest fuck you ever. He said you were hardly successful in music, which you know, super rude, but he stopped you singing anyway. It was the one thing, the only thing he knew less about than you.”

 

He got up and stood behind Mitch. Warm hands on his shoulders anchored him.

“He promised…” Mitch stopped and closed his eyes. Old lies whispered in his ear.

_Resti con me per sempre. Stay with me forever._

_Siamo fatti uno por l’altro. We are meant for each other._

_Tu sei niente senza di me! You are nothing without me!_

_Ritorni sempre a me, piccolo cagna. You always come back to me, little slut._

Now that he thought about it, Luca never really promised him anything. He flattered, seduced, bullied and attacked. But when he said _ti amo_ he expected to get it back with interest.

 

Mitch leaned back against Scott and exhaled. Scott was his solid foundation, even when he was lost in the past. Scott gave him space but never left him alone. He stood up and fell into his waiting arms.

“I’m sorry Scotty. I shouldn’t.”

“That’s fine with—”

“No, no.” He pulled back and looked up at Scott. He needed to make him understand. “I shouldn’t dwell on the past, not when I have you.” He kissed Scott, and his heart settled. Scott held him steady and secure, and Mitch anchored himself here and now, on strong arms, soft lips, citrus and musk.

“I love you more than anything.” He laid his head over Scott’s heart and matched breaths.

“Love you more, baby.”

They stood together for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

“Let’s put that fuck you on the album, if it turns out right. I’m ready.”

Scott hummed, rubbed his back, and all the deception faded away. Mitch was loved, here, now, forever.

 

Time to let it go.

 

“I got you.”

“I know.”

“Let’s go for a walk somewhere. Blow the cobwebs away, clear your brain.”

Mitch scoffed. “You know I don’t do exercise.”

Scott broke the hug to hold both his hands. “We both know that ain’t entirely true. Let’s stroll the boardwalk on Venice Beach for a while.”

“It’s gonna take an age to get there.”

“That’s why we need to leave right now. Come on.” Scott started clearing the table, and Mitch watched. How did he get so lucky?

 

An hour later they hid behind sunglasses to ogle the bodybuilders, giving them marks out of ten. They licked melting ice cream off each other’s fingers, and Mitch made sure to suck Scott’s forefinger into his mouth before eating his cone as lasciviously as he dared in public. Scott said nothing, but Mitch looked forward to payback later.

 

He didn’t have long to wait.

 

The journey home was straightforward. Mitch hung his jacket and turned to see Scott watching him.

“So.” He crossed his arms, accentuating gorgeous biceps and forearms. “That was quite a show you were putting on back there.”

Mitch shrugged and smiled. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.”

“And I saw you checking out that guy in the red shorts.”

“Him? He was okay to look at, that’s all.” He raised one brow. “You gave him seven out of ten.”

“I was just playing along, and this isn’t about me. I wasn’t the one sucking off an ice cream cone.” He glanced at Mitch’s lips, and licked his own. “Outside. Where anyone could see.”

Mitch smirked at his man just to see him react. Scott drew himself up to his full height. He didn’t smile but his eyes were dark. Mitch tingled with anticipation, because hard-edged Scott was one of his favourites.

 

“What if I did?” He ran his thumb along his lower lip and looked up under his lashes. “You don’t usually complain about my mouth.”

“Oh well.” Scott took a step forward. “That’s true. But watching your mouth made me hard. And I had to drive all the way home, through traffic, thinking about what that mouth can do.” His tone was low, and he grabbed Mitch’s left hand and pressed it against his length. “See? Feel that? And now it’s even harder, and it’s all because of you.”

Scott’s big hand covered Mitch’s own as he ground against it. Mitch squeezed, and Scott hissed.

 

“That certainly is - a big problem,” Mitch breathed. He tilted his face up. Scott looked down at him, inches away, but he didn’t close the distance.

“You need to fix it.” Scott’s lips almost touched his, but he pulled away.

Mitch smiled wide. “And if I don’t?”

Scott stepped away, breathing heavily. “You don’t mean that.”

“You know what? I don’t want to right now. I’m tired from walking.” He stretched and yawned as well as he could, considering he was barely holding back a moan. He loved, loved the teasing game.

“Okay then.” Scott nodded. “I’ll see you later.” He walked into his office.

 

Mitch clenched his fists and watched him go. He was proud of himself for resisting hungry blue eyes and commanding tone and arms to die for. He wanted to die in those arms in fact. He tried to adjust himself, but it was hopeless, there was zero room in his pants, and he let the moan escape.

 

How could Scott have been so close and still not kiss him? He didn’t think for a moment that he was getting any work done. Maybe Scott would take care of himself, but Mitch really hoped not. He stood in the hallway, equal parts frustrated and excited, and considered his next move.

 

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Scott had his back to the door.

“Can you help me with something?”

“Why would I do that? I’m busy.” He gestured at his laptop screen.

“It’s too hot in here.”

“No it’s not.”

“It is,” he whined. “Do something before I melt.”

Scott whirled round in his chair. “Mitch, what the… fuck.” He stared, mouth open.

“I got hot, and so I had to take my clothes off.” Mitch raised a brow. “Do you feel it now?”

Scott’s gaze raked up and down Mitch, lingering on his hard cock. “You certainly are hot. Maybe a cold shower would help.”

“Okay.” He had only taken one step back when Scott growled at him.

“Mitchell. Get your ass over here right now.”

Mitch tried to look innocent. Not easy when naked, hard and desperate.

 

Scott walked over to the leather couch, dropped his pants and boxers and sat. He beckoned Mitch with his finger.

“You like to run that sassy mouth of yours, so run it over this.” He lay back, cock twitching.

 

Talking about his past always made them sad and angry, but now Mitch wanted to show Scott his love. He also wanted to show Scott his ass in hopes he’d fuck him without holding back. So he took his time teasing the right way, with tongue lapping over the head and lips fastened around his hard flesh. Soon he had Scott arching and cursing. He used his hands to cup his balls and grip strong thighs, occasionally looking up through his lashes. Scott’s lips were parted, pupils blown and dark. Mitch trailed one hand over his abs, feeling them flex as he sucked harder.

“So good,” Scott moaned.

Mitch felt him swell and he backed off, panting. He wanted Scott to take away all the memories, all the thoughts. He wanted to forget.

 

Scott stood up and pulled off his remaining clothes. “You’ve been a bad girl today, teasing me like that.”

Mitch nodded. Please God, Scott would give him what he needed. “Very bad.”

“I’m glad you agree. Now, bend over.”

“Yes, daddy.”

 

He got up and stretched, before resting his forearms on the back of the couch. He arched his back slowly and wiggled his hips, and waited. Scott growled and Mitch moaned in reply, turned on by Scott expressing his desire. His cock was leaking and hard, but he did not touch.

 

The first slap was a surprise. Mitch yelped, the initial sting fading into warmth. The second followed, and Mitch braced himself for more. Instead Scott crowded against him, covering his back with warm chest, sliding hot and thick against his hole. His beard scraped Mitch’s neck, and strong arms wrapped around his chest. He couldn’t move.

“A man can only take so much.” The words were hot in his ear, and then Scott was gone, leaving Mitch wound up and lost. He didn’t move.

 

Without warning, fingers slid inside and Mitch groaned.

“More, come on.”

“Just getting started.” Scott pushed forward and once buried to the hilt, he paused. But Mitch didn’t want to wait. He pushed back and clenched around Scott, who growled again, deep in his chest.

“Daddy feels good, big enough to split me open.”

Scott grabbed his hips. “Is that what you want?” He punctuated his words with sharp thrusts.

Mitch was breathless, but he needed more. “Don’t hold back.”

 

Scott bit into his shoulder blade and licked over the bite. Then he drove into Mitch, thumbs digging into his butt and fingers splayed on his hipbones, grunting and cursing. Mitch held on to the couch and squealed, his pitch rising as Scott drilled him mercilessly, his rhythm never faltering.

 

Mitch’s vision blurred, his brain off-line and his world shrunk to the glide and slap and stretch and burn, Scott panting and his grip keeping him upright. Mitch was dimly aware that Scott was speeding up, chanting his name like a prayer, and his balls tightened as Scott roared again and pulsed deep inside him. A strong arm caught his waist as his legs gave out.

 

Somehow he was on his back, skin hot against the cool leather.

“Good girl, taking it all, come for daddy now.”

Scott wrapped his hand around Mitch and only three strokes later he painted his chest with white, back lifting off the couch and toes clenched. Someone was making a sound only dogs could hear, his melted brain helpfully noted. He trembled all over and Scott kissed him tenderly.

“Just breathe, baby. I’m right here.”

“Cold.”

“Okay.”

 

Mitch never tired of the way Scott could scoop him up and carry him upstairs, hold him while the water warmed up, and then take him into the shower. He was set down on wobbly legs and leaned against the cold tile.

“Just rest there.”

Scott washed them both. He wrapped Mitch in a warm towel and led him back to bed.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Scotty no, don’t go.” Emotions bubbled in his chest and he took deep breaths. “Please stay.” Tears threatened to spill but he willed them away.

“I was only going to get some water.” Scott ruffled a towel through his hair. His arms were strong and smooth and Mitch needed them around him.

“Stay right here,” Mitch said. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

“I always will.” Scott slid into the bed and pulled Mitch close.

 

He was surrounded by warm skin and true affection. Mitch sniffled when Scott kissed his forehead. He was overwhelmed and in pieces, and the only place he wanted to be was with the one person who understood how to remake him when he broke.

 

They wrapped around each other and Scott hummed his favourite lullaby. Mitch drifted into sleep, safe in the circle of his baby’s arms.

 

***

 

Scott watched his boy sleep. He knew that it would be a long process of healing, but he hated that Mitch still felt vulnerable, afraid of being left alone. Would his love ever be enough reassurance? He bit his lip and pulled him even closer, trying to dissolve the boundary between them.

 

He’d been rougher and more demanding than usual. He worried that it was too much, stirring up old memories of things Mitch still wouldn’t talk about.

“I love you so, so much,” he whispered. “I hope to God you know that.”

“Course I do,” Mitch mumbled. He shifted and turned his face up for a kiss, which Scott supplied. “Love you too. Water, babe?”

“Sure.”

 

When Scott returned to the bedroom with water and coffee on a tray, Mitch sat up and wolf whistled.

“Look at my sexy coffee boy. You should be naked more often.”

Scott grinned and bowed his head. “Yes ma’am.”

“Come to mommy.” He made grabby hands.

“Is that me or the coffee?” He pouted.

“God damn, boy. I’d jump you again but I can still feel it, so I’ll take coffee. For now.” He winked and smiled his brilliant, dimpling smile that always melted Scott’s heart.

 

Scott slid into bed and they soon finished their drinks.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, feeling his stomach complain.

“Hmm. You mean you’re hungry and you want an excuse to order enough food for an entire family.”

“Who, me?” Scott put his hand to his chest. “I am insulted that you could think such a thing. I never—‘’

“Yeah, yeah. I’m kidding, let’s get food.”

 

“Can I ask you something, first?” Scott twisted the corner of the sheet. “I’m not prying into your past, but was that too rough? Only you seemed a bit upset, after, and I just, I don’t want to make you sad, or anything.” He trailed off, staring at his fingers.

“Oh, that.” Mitch said nothing for a minute, during which Scott barely breathed. _Please be all right._

“I wanted a good hard fuck. I wanted to forget. And you delivered.”

“You’ll tell me if—”

“Scott.” Mitch placed a warm hand on his cheek, turning his face to kiss him sweetly. “I have my words, right? And I have you, and you’re my everything. Sometimes I just need you to hold me.”

Scott searched his face and found only love. “I never want to hurt you.”

“Not unless I ask you to.” Mitch smiled, mischievous and disarming, and Scott almost believed he might. One day.

“But honestly, that was perfect.”

 

He pushed on Scott’s chest and he lay back. In one fluid motion Mitch turned to sit astride his waist, then put his hands on his shoulders.

“ _Amore mio, tesoro mio per sempre_.” _My love, my darling forever._

He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, tugging on Scott’s lower lip gently. Scott melted, hearing these whispered words of endearment in musical Italian. Mitch’s voice enchanted him every time, a secret kept between them.

 

Scott relaxed and allowed him entry, then turned his head to accept soft kisses to his neck that made him shiver with pleasure. Mitch claimed his mouth again but then paused, letting Scott take control despite their reversed positions.

 

Scott adored this gentle give and take, loved kissing his fiancé, and enjoyed the slide of their bodies together although neither man was hard. It was kissing, and skin contact, and it was so tender his heart was fit to burst. He didn’t know how to express his feeling in words and he wanted to stay strong. When Mitch came up for air, eyes shining, Scott knew what to say.

“Gluten free pizza then?”

Mitch nodded. “Pizza it is.”

 

But before that could happen, he closed his eyes and waited for Mitch to capture his lips again. He was going nowhere.

 


	7. Can't deny you - pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi welcomes the guys for a visit. Stuff happens.

Scott and Mitch finally carved a few days out of their schedules to get away. After a short and uneventful flight they threw their bags in the back of a rental car. The radio played in the background but they were too busy talking to sing along like they usually did. They were very ready to unwind after days of back-to-back meetings and interviews and photo shoots.

 

“Wow. That was quick.”

“It’s not that far from the airport.”

“You weren’t exactly taking it slow.”

“What do you mean, I kept to the speed limit. Anyway I just want a decent coffee and space to stretch my legs.”

 

Scott pulled up outside the impressive house with its single storey wings spreading either side of the two storey main building. Fields surrounded the house and stables, with green hills in the distance. It was just as Mitch remembered.

“I feel more relaxed already. Let’s go in.” Scott switched off the ignition.

“Scott, wait.”

“What’s that, baby?”

Mitch chewed his lip. “I don’t – I’m not good with kids—”

Scott squeezed his thigh. “We talked about this. You’ll be fine, just be yourself. You don’t have to do horses and no-one’s expecting you to change diapers or play with Lego.”

Mitch stared at his hands, twisted in his lap. “I don’t want to let anyone down.”

“Mitchy.” Scott leaned across to kiss his cheek. “You could never let me down, or Avi for that matter. You talk to the adults, let me deal with the kids.”

“Okay.” Mitch was not okay. He undid his seatbelt and tried to still his bouncing leg.

Scott stroked his thigh. “And just think, hot tub.” He trailed one hand over Mitch’s groin.

Mitch batted his hand away. “Scott stop it,” he snapped. “I can’t go in there with a hard-on.” Not that it was likely when he was wound so tight.

Scott continued to rub circles on his thigh, keeping to safer territory. “Just trying to distract you. You can hide behind me if you like.”

Mitch blew out a long breath. “Don’t know why I’m so nervous.” That was a lie. His stomach churned and he tried to banish the memories.

_I’m here and now._

Scott smiled. “Things are different this time. Come on, I’ll get the bags.”

He trailed behind Scott. _It’s fine, it will all be fine. I can do this._

Avi opened the door with a brilliant smile.

“Guys, welcome! Come on in.”

“Hey Av.” Scott embraced Avi tightly. “So glad to be here again.”

Mitch watched them, swallowing down his nausea. He could hear children’s voices. Then he was pulled into a warm embrace, his anxious butterflies soothed by strong arms and a trace of woodsy scent.

“Mitch, welcome.”

Avi’s voice calmed Mitch and he relaxed. He could stay as long as he needed, Avi would not let go. He closed his eyes.

“It’s really good to see you.”

The words rumbled in his ear and against his chest, mingling with his rapid heartbeat. Maybe it was residual stress from the flight, even though Scott held his hand and talked him through a bumpy landing. He held on.

 

Eventually he stepped back. “You too,” he said.

“Flight okay?”

He nodded. “Scott helps a lot.”

“I’m sure. Let’s go through, I think Scott already found the kids.”

The noise level had increased, and Scott’s excited tone joined in.

“He’s just a big kid himself. Is Saskia there?”

“Of course, she needs to referee and make sure the baby doesn’t get trampled in the general uproar.”

 

Mitch followed Avi to the family room. He was not surprised to see Scott already sitting on the floor with Isaac, looking at cars. Nearby Kaela sat at a table building a wobbly Lego structure. She looked up at Mitch with bright green eyes, and he paused. She was the image of her father. People always said that about children and he rarely agreed, but this time he couldn’t deny it.

 

“Kaela, this is Mitch. He stayed here once, when you were very little.”

She continued to gaze at him, and then gave him a shy smile. “Hello, Mit.”

“Hey Kaela, lovely to see you again.”

Someone tugged at Mitch’s pants leg while he wondered what else to say.

“Mitch, Mitch, come play cars with Scott and me.”

“Isaac, manners please,” Avi said.

Isaac stood up and offered his right hand. “Hello.”

After a moment Mitch extended his own and shook. “Pleased to meet you again, Isaac. Scott loves cars but they’re not really my thing.”

“Okay, we’ll play something else later.” He sat next to Scott again.

Scott grinned and winked, and Mitch smiled back.

“Don’t let me keep you, Scott.”

There were toys everywhere, but no sign of a baby.

 

Avi brought a tray of drinks to the adjoining sitting room and Mitch gratefully accepted a coffee.

“That is exactly what I need. Where’s Saskia?”

“Here I am, just following the sound of chaos. Hey Mitch.”

He turned to see Saskia come in with the baby on her hip. Shira sucked one thumb and watched him with wide brown eyes. She was beautiful in a pale blue romper that showed off chubby legs and toes, and he absolutely did not want to hold her.

“Here, go to daddy while I say hello to Mitch.” She handed the baby off to Avi, who yelped when she grabbed his hair.

Mitch stepped forward and hugged her. “ _Ciao, bellissima.”_

“ _Ciao_ to you too, and welcome back to the log cabin.”

They sat down. “Hardly a log cabin, it’s every bit as gorgeous as I remember.”

“That’s what Scott called it.”

“Really? How rude.” He sipped coffee and watched Avi coo at Shira, who stood on his lap and bounced. “How old is she now?”

“Eleven months, just took her first steps. She’s getting into everything.”

 

They chatted for a while, until Mitch excused himself. Last time he visited this house, he hid in the self-contained guest suite. This time, he and Scott had the end guest room with its veranda and the famous hot tub. He rolled the large suitcase down the corridor, remembering.

 

Milan had long ago lost its shine. Mitch was consumed by anxiety, biting his nails to the quick and eating almost nothing. Nausea was a constant companion and his hands shook from too many espressos and too many worries. Industrial quantities of concealer barely hid his exhaustion. Sleep was elusive when he never knew what time to expect Luca. Or what his mood would be.

 

It was during one of those endless nights that he called Avi.

“I don’t – I don’t know what to do. I can’t go on like this. Avi—”

“Is he there?”

“No, he’s gone again, all night, not answering, he—” He gulped air, eyes burning, heart breaking with knowledge he had hidden deep inside. All the words shrivelled and died in his throat. He choked back a sob.

“Shh, don’t cry. Get a flight. Can you do that?” The words were soft, gentle, not the angry barbs he was all too familiar with.

“I – I – yes.”

“Get on the next flight, text me anytime, okay? Let me know when and I’ll collect you. You have to get away.”

Mitch sniffled. “Okay. Okay. I’ll book it now.”

The deep voice anchored him, kept him from turning into smoke and floating away. It was his only comfort. “There’s my strong Mitchy. It will be all right, just come. I’ll take care of you.”

 

He threw random clothes into a case, not troubling to fold anything. When the taxi arrived a few hours later, Luca was still not home. He bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood, and concentrated on breathing. One breath, one step, and then another. He couldn’t think about any more than that.

 

Avi collected him and gave him a grey padded jacket that swamped his skinny frame. Mitch could not stop the tears when Avi hugged him. Simple physical consolation shattered his fragile composure. The effort of escaping without breaking down en route had consumed the little energy he had left.

Avi simply held him until he was ready to move, then took his case and gave him some tissues. His legs felt like jelly as he walked out to the truck, shivering in the cold wind despite the jacket. Avi installed him in the guest suite and kept the children away. Saskia brought his meals on a tray, and asked no questions. Mitch was grateful beyond words for a space of his own and quiet acceptance of his need for solitude. He had forgotten what it was to feel safe.

 

This time was very different. The king-size bed was made up with soft pillows and white linen with a pale green comforter. A spacious walk-in shower boasted not one, but two rainfall showerheads. Twin vanities provided plenty of space for all his toiletries. There was a TV on the wall opposite the bed, a wireless speaker, and two comfortable easy chairs upholstered to match the bedding.

 

Mitch unpacked and walked out on the veranda, listening to birds call overhead. He thought he could just make out the sound of the creek. He exhaled and closed his eyes. A warm breeze rippled through the trees, and calmness surrounded him.

 

Big, heavy hands on his waist startled him.

“What the actual f—”

“Hey baby.” Scott pulled Mitch into his chest and kissed his neck. “Missed you.”

“You were in your element, you giant man-child.”

Scott hummed against his skin, and Mitch shivered. “Rather be in you.”

Mitch turned in his arms. “Always with the dad jokes.”

“Especially for you.”

Mitch laid his head on Scott’s chest. “It’s peaceful here. What’s the plan?”

“The plan is no plan. Family dinner at six, so we have a few hours to ourselves.”

“Mmm.”

“Do you know what I want to do, right now?”

“Go on.”

“I want to get in that big bed with you.” Scott lowered his tone. “And sleep.”

“Now that is a plan.”

“Shall we shower first? You’ll sleep better.”

Mitch pulled back and looked up at Scott’s knowing smile. He raised one eyebrow. “Right. I’ll sleep better, will I?”

“I guarantee it.” Scott trailed his lips down Mitch’s neck, while his hands roamed from waist to butt. He squeezed firmly, and Mitch sighed.

“I suppose we should get undressed first.”

“That would be advisable.” He sucked and nibbled under Mitch’s jaw. “Strip.”

 

Ten minutes later Mitch was pinned against the cool limestone wall, warm water raining down. His moans echoed as Scott alternated kisses and bites to his collarbone, chest and inner arm. His arms hung by his side, and their cocks slid together while Scott ground against him. Scott kept his mouth moving, grazing his teeth along Mitch’s chest and humming against the deadmau5 tattoo. He teased one nipple and flicked it with the tip of his tongue, and Mitch’s squeal rose half an octave.

 

When Scott cupped his balls and pressed a finger deep in his perineum, Mitch’s knees wavered. Scott gripped his waist, held him secure. Heat burned in the pit of his stomach. Scott didn’t speak. Instead his groans dropped half an octave, harmonising beautifully. Mitch wondered briefly about lube, but could barely string two thoughts together when his cock was trapped against Scott’s hard length, strong body undulating against his, and his tongue was working in and out of his mouth. He was powerful and relentless and Mitch did not care to resist.

 

He gave himself over to the wordless assault on his senses. The wall was hard and unyielding behind his back. Scott’s fingertips pressed into his flesh. His teeth and mouth never left his skin. Water dripped from Mitch’s chin and his blood boiled in his veins. Steam surrounded them. Mitch moaned, a siren song echoing around them. Scott’s answering growls drew a response deep in his balls. His entire world was hot, hard, wet.

 

“Sit.”

Mitch half opened his eyes, delirious with desire. Scott pointed to the deep shelf built into one wall. Mitch sank onto it. Immediately Scott knelt down, spread Mitch’s knees wide. He nipped at his inner thigh before taking him deep into his hot mouth. Mitch’s eyes rolled back in his head and he arched, desperate for release and for the pleasure to never end.

 

Scott sucked, grazed the head with his teeth, and worked a finger inside. With practiced ease he found the spot, at the same time swallowing Mitch even deeper and moaning around him. He thrust up into Scott’s mouth, unable to control himself, and Scott took it all without flinching. Mitch was surrounded by wet heat, his own moans and sighs resounding in a sensual chorus.

 

Mitch babbled obscenities, grabbed Scott’s hair, and shot down his throat with a scream that could shatter glass. He almost slipped off the shelf, but Scott held his hips in place while he panted and shuddered through his high. His lips seemed to be disconnected from his body and he had to concentrate on making words.

“Fuck.”

Scott stood up. “Maybe later. Let’s get dry.”

 

Mitch breathed slowly. His body was tingly and relaxed. Scott stood inches away, wet and hard and delicious. If only he could make his arm move.

“What about you though?”

“I’m all right.” Scott turned the water off.

Mitch shook his head. “Let me watch you.”

Scott stilled. “Watch me?” His eyes darkened again, and his cock twitched.

“Show me what you got, babe.” Mitch licked his lips. “Show me what I can look forward to.”

 


	8. Can't deny you pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott asks for a favour. Mitch considers his past, present and future with Scott and comes to an unexpected conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read this! I appreciate you all.

Mitch breathed slowly. His body was tingly and relaxed. Scott stood inches away, wet and hard and delicious. If only he could make his arm move.

“What about you though?”

“I’m all right.” Scott turned the water off.

Mitch shook his head. “Let me watch you.”

Scott stilled. “Watch me?” His eyes darkened again, and his cock twitched.

“Show me what you got, babe.” Mitch licked his lips. “Show me what I can look forward to.”

 

Scott gripped his own cock, and exhaled. Mitch was mesmerised as he pumped himself slowly, thick length fitting perfectly in his large hand. His breath came in little gasps. He speeded up, groaning when he added a twist at the top of his stroke, thumb swiping over the head.

“Babe.” Mitch watched the play of muscles in Scott’s arm and abs. He glanced up and met hooded eyes, then touched his own bottom lip.

A low rumble started in Scott’s chest and his lips parted as he closed his eyes.

Mitch crooned encouragement. “Beautiful boy, putting on a show for me. Show me how hard you are, can’t wait to feel you deep inside me again. Getting closer babe, I can see—”

“Mitch Mitch I’m I wanna—”

“Come for me,” he purred.

Scott’s hand was a blur as he threw his head back with a roar, spurting white over his fist, all his muscles contracting.

 

The image burned into Mitch’s brain as Scott leaned one hand against the wall for support, eyes closed and legs trembling. He was strong and vulnerable, controlled and abandoned, and Mitch couldn’t imagine not loving him. And after a nap, he looked forward to hearing Scott ‘s groan while being pounded without mercy.

 

“Babe, sit here.” He patted the shelf next to him. “That was delicious.”

Mitch used the spray to rinse him then wrapped them both in fluffy towels.

“Now, sleep.”

They wobbled onto the big bed and lay down facing each other.

“I’m never sure about shower sex, I always think it’ll be too slippery and dangerous.” Scott traced his finger along Mitch’s jaw and he leaned into the touch.

“Only if you’re doing it right.”

Scott chuckled, already half asleep. “You always do me right.”

“It was hot watching you get yourself off.” He kissed his nose. “Damn daddy, those abs are fine.”

Scott opened his mouth, closed it again. His gaze flickered down and away. “You’re okay with it though?”

Mitch smiled and tilted Scott’s chin up to bring those soft lips closer. He kissed away his uncertainty and answered the unspoken question.

“Only good memories with you, _mio amore_.” He turned and let Scott pull him close.

“That’s all I need to know.” Scott kissed his shoulder.

Mitch pressed Scott’s hand to his chest and closed his eyes. “Love you.” A soft snore was the only answer, and he let sleep take him.

 

**

 

The family dinner was loud, cheerful and exhausting for Mitch. It all seemed like barely controlled mayhem, with Scott and Isaac talking about what sounds a rocket car would make and then making them, Kaela singing a nursery rhyme off key, and Shira spitting out ninety percent of what Saskia put in her mouth. He ate and smiled and wondered when he could get up from the table.

“They’re all a bit hyper, sorry.”

He looked up at Avi’s smiling eyes. “Aren’t kids always?”

Avi shook his head. “Not always, but the big ones have been so excited about your visit they hardly slept last night. They’ll most likely crash after bathtime and we can have some grown-up time.”

“That sounds good.” He glanced over at Scott who was laughing at Isaac’s joke, head thrown back and eyes fully crinkled. “Shall I clear the table?”

“Would you? I’ll marshal the hordes.”

“My pleasure.” Mitch set to work, stealing glances at Isaac riding on Scott’s shoulders while singing along with Kaela. Avi held Shira in one arm and urged them upstairs.

“There’s wine in the fridge,” Saskia said when she brought the last plates into the kitchen. “We have to do baths and bubbles and a story. We may be some time.” She winked and left Mitch alone.

 

He sat with a glass of Chardonnay and waited. Outside the sky darkened and the moon rose, and the mild tension he had been feeling drained away. Why would anyone want three children? At least they could have some adult conversation once they were all in bed. He leaned against the sofa and relaxed, thinking about the wedding plans.

 

Mitch and Scott were hardly a traditional couple. Their choices reflected that, but a wedding demanded some elements that he was excited to keep. Wedding outfits were almost finalised for him and Scott. He was keeping his choices secret from almost everyone, in a nod to tradition that appealed to his drama queen personality. He’d spent days talking with Kirstie and Candice and seen enough fabric swatches to last him a lifetime. But his time in fashion design served him well, as he was able to articulate his vision clearly and understand how to make it happen.

 

He was making notes on his phone about catering when the three adults returned.

“All done?”

“Yeah.” Scott slumped next to him. “Isaac is so smart, I love him. He wants to visit us and ride in the electric car because one day all cars will be like that he said.”

“Really? That’s nice.” Mitch sipped his wine.

Scott nudged him. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to be overrun by kids. I need a drink though now, just one.”

Mitch watched him stand and stretch his back, then pour a glass of wine. Saskia set up a small device with a dark screen on the side table.

“Baby monitor,” she said with a smile. “Hopefully she’ll sleep after all that.”

 

They settled on the couches with drinks and talked about Scott’s upcoming Reloaded tour. Mitch had agreed to join as the special guest, opening with Scott as Superfruit. It had taken a lot of persuasion and coaxing on Scott’s part, not to mention encouragement from Kirstie and Kevin, before he caved. Scott’s brilliant smile and whoop of joy were worth the wait. He spun Mitch around till he was dizzy, and kissed him breathless. For once the schedules aligned, and his shoot finished in time for rehearsals before heading out in January.

 

“Can’t wait to share a stage as Superfruit again.” Scott sipped his wine.

“It’s gonna be fabulous, you’ll kill it,” Avi said.

“And then there’s your wedding,” Saskia said with a smile. “How’s the planning going?”

Mitch smiled back. “Oh, it’s coming along really well. I’m pretty much set on the wedding clothes, the planner found a beautiful venue in Texas and we’re arguing over the guest list.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “My princess here wants like five hundred guests, even though she’ll love it for exactly ten minutes before it get too much – ow!”

Mitch poked him in the ribs, hard. “Rude. Biggest gayest wedding ever, that’s what we agreed, right?“

Scott nodded, eyes soft. “Whatever you want. But not five hundred people.”

It was hard to resist that smile, but Mitch held himself back. He looked away and found Avi and Saskia grinning at them.

 

“Anyway, on to more important matters. Scott?” He raised a brow.

“Yes, yes. You’ve both been so good to us, I really can’t express how much it means. But I – that is, we’d like to ask just one more thing. Avi, would you be my best man?”

Avi’s eyes grew wide. He blinked. “Me?”

Scott laughed. “Yes you, you wonderful man. I want you.”

“Guys, that’s…” Avi swallowed and his eyes filled with tears.

Saskia cuddled closer. “Say yes, honey.”

He took his hand from his mouth. “I – I’d be honoured. I really didn’t expect – thank you.” He took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes, I will.”

Mitch wagged a finger, but his heart was full. “That’s my line I think. And Saskia, I believe the roles of flower girl and ring bearer were agreed some time ago between these two.”

It was Saskia’s turn to raise a brow at her husband, who was wiping his eyes. “Really, Avriel? And you were going to tell me this when?”

“Full name, now you’re in trouble,” Mitch said.

“Sorry sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. “It was a joke and then I forgot about it.”

“Hmm. Well I guess you’re forgiven. The kids will be so, so excited Mitch. Thank you for including them.” She got up and came to hug him tightly before sitting down again. “Tell me what you want them to wear.”

 

Mitch let his excitement spill over. He’d been waiting for this discussion after so many sessions with his girls.

“The theme is soft rainbow, and we’re having three flower girls, one big group of grooms people, then Avi and Kirstie as our best man and woman in lilac and peach respectively.”

Scott and Mitch dissolved into laughter as Avi choked on his beer.

“Lilac?” he spluttered.

“Your face!” Scott wheezed.

Avi shrugged. “Not my best shade, I’m more of a winter, but it’s your gig.”

Mitch had to admit, Avi was a good sport. “I’m amazed you even know your season, but I always pegged you as a deep winter.”

Scott sniggered and Mitch poked him in the ribs again.

“See what I have to put up with? Anyway you’re right. Lilac isn’t your shade, I just wanted to see your face when I said it. Kirstie refused to wear peach as well, just so you know.”

“I trust your superior fashion judgement, Mitchy. This is going to be the coolest day.” He raised up his bottle. “To rainbow weddings.”

“To all of the gay.” Mitch finished his wine. “I can send you links to—”

A wail came from the monitor, and the screen showed Shira moving around her crib. The volume increased.

“Hold that thought.” Saskia stood up but Scott was quicker.

“That’s my job when I visit, remember?” He was already halfway to the stairs.

Saskia nodded and sat again. “I do remember. She’s all yours.”

 

Mitch watched Scott take the stairs two at a time. He listened as Scott spoke soothingly and picked Shira up, then sat in the rocker out of sight of the camera. The sound of quiet singing mixed with the creak of the rocker, and Shira hiccupped before falling quiet.

“He’s so good at that, you wouldn’t believe.”

“Yeah.” Mitch didn’t even glance at Saskia. He stared at the monitor, listening to his darling crooning, and without a word he put down his glass and went upstairs.

 

He paused at the open nursery door. Scott leaned back, Shira resting on his chest, her head turned towards him and long dark lashes fanned out on her cheek. Scott rocked, and sang a lullaby Mitch had never heard before. He rubbed her back with one hand and smiled down at her between phrases, and his face was a picture of contentment.

 

Mitch’s heart stuttered. He stood silent, lips pressed together, watching the love of his life holding the precious baby as if he never wanted to let go. Scott finished the song but continued to rock. She snuggled, he stroked her little fist, tangled his fingers in her curls. The world spun slower and more quietly.

 

Images flashed across Mitch’s brain. Scott holding Landon, and Archer, and really any baby he could get his hands on, always so easy and natural. Scott sitting with his long legs crossed on the floor, making Lego castles and playing Mario Kart. Scott letting his inner child be loud and proud at Harry Potter World and to hell with being grown-up. Scott had never once mentioned children, except to assure Mitch that he wouldn’t have to interact with any.

 

His heart swelled, trying to escape his chest and join its mate. A wave of yearning left him breathless with unexpected need.

 

He blinked away tears and took a deep, staggered breath.

Scott looked round. “Hey. She’s asleep,” he whispered. He stood up and carefully placed her back in the crib, fingers lingering on her cheek. “Beautiful.”

Scott closed the door softly and then led the way downstairs. Mitch followed in silence.

 

Watching Scott with Shira peeled away another skin, and Mitch stepped away from its limitations. Scott had changed his beliefs on love and what forever meant. Now he was ready to make another leap of faith, sure that Scott would be there every step of the way. He’d said it all those months ago.

 

_Yes to all of it always, as long as I reserve the right to change my mind, as girls do._

He’d put up many walls for protection, and it was time to pull them down and let in new possibilities. He’d glimpsed a future he never dreamed of, and he could not deny Scott or himself that chance of happiness.

 

Much later they lay spooned together in a post-coital haze of wonderful.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” Scott kissed his shoulder.

“You’d make the best father.”

“Don’t you mean best daddy?”

The words vibrated against Mitch’s back and he smiled to himself. Scott wasn’t wrong, and he was also quite wrong this time. “Not for me.”

There was a short silence. “What are you saying?”

“I think I’m saying yes, if you want.”

Scott switched the light back on and Mitch rolled to face him. His eyes were bright, sleep forgotten.

Mitch’s pulse quickened and he took a deep breath.

“We have to be married first obviously because ew, not out of wedlock, and I need you to myself for a while after, but then – maybe – let’s talk about our options?”

 

Mitch had seen many expressions on Scott’s face. But the mix of confusion, then hope, and finally joyful adoration he saw then had rarely been equalled. And then Scott was kissing him, and squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.

“I didn’t – I don’t want to pressure you into this but really? You’d consider having a child with me?”

“Yes Scott. It’s scary but—”

“But you don’t.” He swallowed and the light dimmed in his eyes. “You don’t like babies and what if you hate it and then you hated me and I couldn’t stand that.” He bit his lip.

“First of all, I won’t hate you. Second of all, I know what this means to you. It was always part of your plan…” Mitch took a quick breath, afraid to go on, but unable to stop. “Before.”

Scott nodded, lips pressed together. “Yes,” he breathed.

Mitch exhaled, smiled. “I’ll work up to it. We’ll do it together and—”

Scott’s lips silenced him, soft and gentle. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more.”

“A girl can change her mind, it’s the law. I want you to be happy, Scott. I can see us as a happy little family sometime in the future. I see us together _per sempre,_ always.”

A tear dripped from Scott’s nose and Mitch wiped it away. “Soft boy. _Ti amo più della vita_ ,” he murmured. _I love you more than life._

“Just wait. Let me rest a bit and I’ll show you how soft I am. Or not.” Scott winked at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Promise?”

“Oh yes.” Scott breathed warm over his skin, deep and full of promise.

“Well then.” He raised a brow. “Let’s sleep now, and you can wake me however you like.”

“It’s a deal.”

 

They settled into spooning positions again and matched breaths. Mitch drifted away with whispered promises in his ear, his man holding him close, and his future bright with more love than he ever thought possible.


	9. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both our guys have babies on their minds. Both need some reassurance too.
> 
> Oh, and let's not forget the hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Whitsun Bank Holiday or Memorial Day! Here's something for the long weekend.  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, I appreciate every one.

Scott woke early, back to back with Mitch. He was warm and comfortable and he didn’t have to move. Wonderful. He stretched a little and sighed. He wondered if he dreamed their conversation, because it all seemed unbelievable.

 

He’d resigned himself to the idea that they would not have a family. It was something he wanted, ever since the time he held his first nephew and felt the unexpected surge of love for the tiny bundle wriggling in his awkward arms. Babies haunted his nightmares after he lost Bailey. But he was marrying Mitch, so kids were off the table. Or so he thought.

 

He turned on his back and stretched again. Mitch didn’t stir, his breathing even. Age, gender, surrogacy, adoption; there was so much to think about. First of all, he’d have to let Mitch get used to the concept of a perfect little family. _He said yes._

Scott smiled just thinking of them swinging an adorable little boy between them as he stomped in puddles. Or throwing a gorgeous little girl in the air while she shrieked with joy. Or applauding at a recital and cheering at a soccer match.

He shouldn’t think about babies. But he couldn’t shake the mental picture of Mitch rocking an infant, crooning lullabies, and pretending he didn’t enjoy it that much while secretly bursting with pride and love. His baby kept his feelings hidden, but they ran deep.

It would be different with their own child.

He sniffled, tears in his eyes at the thought of this new future. He was entirely too sensitive for his own good. Turning again, he moulded himself to Mitch’s back and kissed his neck, then linked their hands. He inhaled Mitch’s scent to centre himself.

 

“Okay, babe?” Mitch’s voice was thick with sleep, and he squeezed Scott’s hand.

“Thought you were sleeping.”

“I was.” Mitch yawned.

Scott breathed deeply instead of replying.

“Babe?” Mitch turned, slipped one thigh between Scott’s and nuzzled his neck. “What’s wrong?”

Scott shook his head, looking down at sleepy eyes and creased cheek.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Mitch raised one brow, waiting.

He couldn’t summon the energy to lie because Mitch would know and call him out. Better to be honest, and he wasn’t the best at lying anyway.

“Okay, I may have gotten a little emotional thinking about having a child. I didn’t – I’m being stupid. Sorry, I’ll shut up about it now.” He closed his eyes as Mitch slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom without a word.

 _Shit._ He’d said too much.

He had to rein it in and not scare Mitch off. But his yearning was real, and this genie could not be put back in the bottle. Forty might be the new thirty but they weren’t getting any younger, and he wanted to have the energy to do everything with their child. How much time would it take for Mitch to be comfortable with the idea of parenthood? He wanted it all, and all the things he wanted were at war with each other.

 

He felt the bed dip, and Mitch slid under the comforter and twined around him.

“I want to do this with you. All of it.” He spoke softly, keeping his dark eyes trained on Scott. “I know it won’t always be easy and sometimes I’ll wish I hadn’t agreed but really, isn’t that the same with anything? Don’t we all have moments of regret, even though we’re doing what we want?”

Scott nodded. He was right of course.

 

Mitch kissed him, and Scott tried to release his doubts and anxieties. “Don’t overthink it, _mio caro_. We’ll work it out together.”

Scott’s heart beat easier in his chest and hugged Mitch tight. “Thanks for understanding. I just—”

“Shhh.” Mitch put a finger to his lips. “Too early for this much thinking.”

“Okay.” Scott exhaled. “More sleep then?”

“Definitely. Mommy is not getting up before eight o’clock, no way.”

Scott sighed and they settled themselves close, side by side. “Same.”

It would be fine. They had time.

He was asleep in seconds. 

**

Mitch was very grateful that horses weren’t mentioned over a breakfast that was marginally quieter than dinner the night before. Shira regarded him with dark eyes while opening her mouth for oatmeal. He smiled at her, still unsure quite how to respond, but her answering grin could be thought of as cute, he supposed.

 

After breakfast they all walked down to the creek. Scott carried Shira in a backpack, leaving Avi and Saskia to watch the other two skip and run around. Avi lifted Shira out, only for Scott to hold both her hands as she took wobbly steps. Saskia took pictures, and Mitch watched Scott fold his long frame in half and babble excited encouragement.

It wasn’t fair, this double whammy of super cute baby and super cute fiancé being super cute together. He turned away and walked further up the creek, where there were large stones to sit on. He remembered going there before when he needed time alone.

Mitch sat and stared out at the water. A jolt of anger rose in his chest. He wasn’t even married yet, and here they were talking about babies and children. It was all so fucking heteronormative, now he thought about it.

Are you dating? _When’s the wedding?_

Getting married? _When are you having a baby?_

Got a baby? _When_ _are you having another?_

 

He shuddered at the thought of disrupting the life he’d built with blood, sweat, and too many tears. It was a moment of hormonal madness, seeing Scott with a baby and thinking he wanted the same. It was a mistake. He chewed on his thumb, distracting himself from the excited giggles and calm adult voices drifting towards him. He felt anything but calm and he couldn’t escape his racing thoughts.

 

“Hey.”

Scott spoke softly but Mitch startled. “Hi – oh, it’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s just me, nobody special.” There was no edge to his words, and he stood next to Mitch without making eye contact.

“Was there something you wanted?” It came out sharper than he intended, and he took Scott’s hand and squeezed to soften the blow.

“Just you.”

“Oh.” He felt a little guilty, yet another emotion to add to the unpleasant mix stewing inside him. He didn’t trust himself to say any more.

 

“We’re going out to dinner tonight, adults only. Avi arranged a babysitter. And he has that fantastic studio, well you know that of course, where we could shut ourselves away this afternoon to make music.”

“That actually sounds great.”

 

Scott picked up a handful of small stones and tossed them into the water one by one. Each musical little plop jarred Mitch’s nerves.

“Unless you wanna get out of here for a bit. We could drive out to the lake, it’s really peaceful.”

“Don’t suppose there’s a Starbucks nearby.”

“Aw hell no, this is the countryside y’all.” Scott’s exaggerated Southern drawl made Mitch giggle despite himself. He stood very close again, and when Mitch leaned in he was rewarded by a long arm round his shoulders.

“Lake and music then.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Saskia helped Scott put together a mini picnic lunch and then they were off, singing along to the radio as the satnav guided them to the nearest lake. There, they sat on a bench, ate and drank, and eventually fell silent cuddled together. Mitch breathed slowly until the knot in his gut unwound.

 

“All I want is to marry you and wear your ring. Everything else can wait.” Scott spoke quietly, drawing Mitch even closer to him. He said nothing more.

“Then we both want the same thing, _tesoro_.”

Mitch felt Scott exhale and drop his shoulders as he released tension. They sat together while clouds chased across the sky, reflected in the rippling lake, and birds called above.

 

“If I have you I have everything, baby.”

Mitch turned to reply but Scott’s lips met his in a tender kiss. He waited for Scott to press forward, hungry and demanding as usual. When he held back, Mitch reached for his jaw and pulled him in, deepening the kiss and reminding himself that this was all his, forever.

 

“ _Lascia che ti baci, voglio che tu.”_

“Don’t know what that means but I bet I’ll like it,” Scott murmured.

“Let me kiss you, I want you.”

“God, I love your sexy Italian voice. Say that again.”

 _“Voglio che il tuo cazzone grosso mi riempa.”_

Mitch sucked lightly on Scott’s neck, knowing from the hitch in his breath that he was getting worked up and enjoying that fact immensely.

“That sounded different but I’ll take it.”

Mitch laughed. “You have no idea what that means.”

“But I’d like to.” Scott’s eyes darkened, and his tone dropped lower. “Why don’t you show me?”

“Because.” Mitch moved away with a lopsided grin. “Outside.”

“Time to get back anyway, Avi’s expecting us.” Scott licked his lips. “I won’t forget.”

Mitch held out his hand. “Remind me later,” he said lightly. “Let’s go.”

They walked back to the car hand in hand, talking about tour and new music. He vowed to stay in the present and not let the future hijack all his energy.

 

When they arrived back at the house, Saskia waved away Scott’s attempts to hold Shira again. Secretly Mitch was glad, and he followed Avi into the studio happily. This time he was determined to enjoy playing the vintage piano and making music with old friends. Once again he gave thanks that he had found a way back to his life and his music, and for the people who never gave up all hope in him. Time sped by with much laughter between the three men and some progress on a new song.

 

“I better go guys. The kids need an early dinner before the sitter comes. We’ll leave just after seven.”

“Okay Av, we can mess around till then, can’t we Mitchy?”

Avi laughed. “That’s what a hot tub is for, right?”

Mitch tried to look scandalised, but between Avi’s raised eyebrows and Scott’s hungry grin it was all he could do not to laugh. “Off you go to your little darlings.” He flicked a wrist.

“And off you go to yours,” Avi said with a wink at Scott as he passed.

Mitch huffed, but took Scott’s hand and led him back to their room.

 

“Tub time!” Scott stripped instantly and walked over to the sliding doors that led to the veranda. He switched on the hot tub and returned to find Mitch standing in the middle of the room.

“Scott. Really?”

He pointed at Mitch, then put his hands on his hips. “Really. Now, strip.”

The note of command was unmistakable. His confident stance and muscled body were irresistible. He was truly delectable.

“Yes, daddy.”

Scott nodded. “Now.”

Mitch decided to remove his rings first.

“Oh, this one is a little tight.” Mitch held eye contact and licked at his middle finger, sucking it into his mouth. With a twist, the ring slid off. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he turned to drop it on the table.

 

He continued to remove clothing without hurry, his excitement rising to match Scott. Desire was never in question, and he was proud that they could enjoy looking at each other. He had made it his job to praise and encourage Scott, getting him to grow past the broken confidence of their early days together. Mitch had his moments of self doubt, but he would not allow this beautiful man to think himself anything but magnificent.

 

He stood in front of Scott, naked and unafraid. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Get in the tub and sit on my lap. Then kiss me and explain what you said earlier.”

Mitch chuckled, soft and low. Scott’s gaze flickered downwards and back again. Arousal spiked in his gut and he trailed his fingers along his thigh, stopping short of his groin. “Yes daddy, right away.”

 

Muscles in Scott’s back and thighs flexed as he walked away. His butt clenched and relaxed as he stepped up into the tub, and when he sat his broad shoulders and neck were visible above the bubbling water. He tilted his head in silent question. There was only one possible answer.

 

Mitch sashayed towards the tub, feeling Scott’s scorching gaze on him. A blush warmed his skin. He didn’t care for fucking in the bath, too slippery and the wrong kind of slippery. The angles were usually wrong and he despised the idea of sitting in dirty water after. But the build up, wet heat and skin sliding together and scented steam and exploring hands, all of that was a hell yes.

 

Soon he was sitting on Scott’s lap hanging on to those strong shoulders, large hands cupping his butt while they ground their cocks together. Scott squeezed and pulled him closer, while devouring him in a deep kiss that stole his air.

 

Scott broke away to bite and suck at the base of Mitch’s neck. He tilted his head back and moaned, the sharp and soft and wet melding together. Then Scott moved to the collarbone tattoo. He sucked and worried the skin there until Mitch felt the burn of a mark forming. A long finger teased between his butt cheeks and pressed at his hole without entering, and he squirmed and gasped.

 

“Baby.” Scott mouthed at his ear, and his resistance faltered. “Tell me what you said.”

Mitch tried to push down but Scott wouldn’t allow it.

“Tell me.”

Mitch breathed hot into Scott’s ear and smiled at the answering shiver. “ _Voglio che_   _il tuo cazzone grosso mi riempa.”_

 _“_ Tell daddy what that means, angel.” His voice was rough with lust, and he kneaded one thigh while his finger pressed forward, just breaching the outer ring. Water foamed and hummed around them.

Mitch was almost done. He wanted Scott to throw him on the bed and just fuck him already. These words would accomplish that.

“I want your big cock to fill me up.”

Scott tensed, then took his finger away. That wasn’t right and Mitch whined.

“No, wait—”

“Out.” He pushed Mitch off his lap and got out, cock standing proud but much too far away. He dried them both roughly, ignoring Mitch’s pout.

“I hope you’re ready.”

 

Scott directed him to the top of the bed. He knelt facing the wall and waited, buzzing with anticipation.

“You’re gonna want to hold on to something.”

Mitch looked over his shoulder to see Scott’s appraising smile, but before he could think of a retort slick fingers were inside, twisting and stealing his breath again. He grabbed the headboard and arched his back.

“Daddy ‘s gonna give you what you wanted.” Scott’s hands gripped Mitch’s hips hard enough to bruise as the blunt tip entered him. He shuddered and groaned, and pushed back, desperately seeking more.

“If you want it, you only have to ask. Is this it?”

“Yes please daddy fuck me hard.” Mitch’s words spilled over one another but there was no time for more before Scott sank to the hilt, rolled his hips and then slammed into him.

 

Mitch hung on, and Scott switched it up. First long slow strokes, then he leaned forward and surrounded him, wrapping long arms around his chest while going deeper, slower. Then he pushed him forward and picked up the pace, brushing Mitch’s spot each time and drawing higher and higher pitched wails from him. All he could do was take it, his cock leaking and neglected. Giving up control was gloriously liberating.

 

Time had no meaning. The world disappeared. There was only Scott, his deep groans mixed with the slap of flesh, and the approaching rush of Mitch’s orgasm. He felt one hand lace fingers with his own while the other stroked, spreading fire along his shaft. He was dizzy, drunk on sensual pleasure.

 

Words drifted in his ear.

“Love you always, forever, love feeling you all round me, beautiful, my angel, _ti amo.”_

Scott rocked deep inside him, cupped his balls and tightened his grip. Three strokes later Mitch came hard, arms and legs trembling and Scott’s voice his only anchor as his heart took flight. Something held him up, preventing him from collapsing. Scott powered through his high, never letting go.

 

And Mitch floated, until Scott called him back and they lay spent and gasping.

 

After a while Scott washed them gently and pulled up the comforter. As long as Mitch had his love to come home to, he could deal with whatever the world threw at him.

 

He wriggled closer to Scott, took his hand and kissed it.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being the other half of my heart. For playing the game so well.” Mitch bit his trembling lip.

“Well.” Scott smiled. “I could say the same to you, dirty talking me in Italian. Super hot, by the way.”

“Glad you enjoyed.”

“I didn’t know I needed it, but it was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Maybe. We’re good, right?” He swallowed hard.

Scott pulled him closer, seeking as many points of skin contact as possible, and settled Mitch on his chest with a sigh, both arms holding him secure.

“Better than good, we’re excellent. We’re getting married and living happy ever after, if you still want me.” He kissed Mitch’s forehead.

 

Mitch was glad he couldn’t look into those loving blue eyes because he’d lose it for sure. He exhaled and nestled against warm skin, feeling Scott’s heartbeat against his cheek.

 

“ _Sempre te, solo te_.” Always you, only you.


	10. Prepping for the big one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch ponders having complete control versus giving it up as wedding preparations progress... Scott is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading!  
> You can skip the rest of this message if talking about suicide upsets you.
> 
> Last year suicide touched my life, and it's in the news again. Suicidal people hide in plain sight. It's possible to appear functional and smile, then go home and carry on writing your will. It can be impossible to reach out, to ring helplines when you are so depressed that living is not an option.
> 
> So if you are able, reach out to your friend who's low, who's ghosting on every social event, who never smiles. Give them your time and listen. They'll say they're fine. they don't want to be a burden and they are ashamed to be weak. Check in with a text or a message. Go see them and make them a coffee. If something practical needs doing, like tidying the kitchen, roll up your sleeves and do it. They will appreciate it more than you know, more than they can say.
> 
> ******************

Sun poured through the high windows of Candice’s studio as Mitch turned, examining his reflections critically.

“The sleeves need to be a half inch shorter.” He pulled at the left cuff. “I want five buttons, not three. These ones won’t do.”

“How about pearls instead of pearl buttons? That would give you more texture, and there’s still lots of colour choice.”

“Hmm.” It wasn’t quite there. This outfit had to be perfect, exquisite, stunning. Mitch swallowed down the spike of anxiety. “I’m not happy yet.”

Candice nodded. “I know, and we won’t stop until you are, honey. This means everything and it’s gotta make you smile.”

 

Mitch caught sight of his face and it irritated him. Here he was, preparing for the best day of his life, and he looked like he’d been sucking lemons since birth. Or maybe before that.

“I look like crap.” He pressed his lips together.

Candice patted his arm, then stepped forward to hug him. “Darling, you look wonderful, just anxious like any bride-to-be. Let’s get you out of this and take a break, okay?”

He hugged back lightly. It would be fine, eventually, because he trusted Candice and his own judgement. Scott would be happy whatever he wore, but he wanted his jaw to drop. While Candice helped him undress, he took some slow breaths.

_It’s going to be fine._

He waved goodbye an hour later. His evening outfit was close to what he wanted, and he felt much better overall. Of course Scott’s outfit was already settled. He was going to look gorgeous as always. What Mitch needed was to go home and snuggle up to Scott, with a glass of wine and a movie… and hopefully a happy ending.

 

He found Scott in the kitchen, chopping lettuce. Walking directly to him, he threw his arms around his waist and buried his head between Scott’s shoulder blades with a sigh. He was glad to be home.

“Hey baby. How was the fitting?”

“Ugh. I’m going to look like… I don’t even know.” He tightened his grip. “I can’t quite get there.”

Scott put down the knife, wiped his hands and turned. He tilted Mitch’s face up. “Hey.”

Mitch looked up into soft blue eyes, smiling back at him.

“You could make a potato sack look stylish, but I know you. You have plans and you want them to be perfect. You will be the most beautiful,” he kissed his nose, “sexy,” he kissed one cheek, “breath-taking bridegroom ever. And I will cry.”

Mitch’s eyes fluttered shut as Scott kissed his lips softly and rubbed his back with warm hands. Tension was replaced by a slow burn of desire. He shifted his hips and ground subtly against Scott’s thigh, enjoying the friction against hard muscle.

“Oh. It’s like that, is it?” he said, low and breathy.

Mitch smiled against Scott’s neck, then nipped at it. “It’s always like that with you, babe. Food and wine first, though.”

Scott squeezed his butt firmly. “Coming right up,” he whispered against Mitch’s ear.

Mitch stepped back. “I’m sure it is. Shall I open the Chardonnay?”

“In the fridge.” Scott went back to salad preparation.

Mitch set the table, and poured himself a glass of wine with a smile. He already had his happy ending.

 

 

Much later, he melted into soft linen, face down while Scott worked strong fingers into the knotted muscles of his back and shoulders. Occasionally he leaned over and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against his neck. Mitch frotted against the bed, getting less friction than he needed but enough to keep him on edge. He inhaled the soothing scents of rose and sandalwood from oils and candles, and his overwound brain slowly loosened.

 

Gasps escaped with each pass of hands, circling lower to his waist, then ghosting over his butt. Thumbs dipped into the dimples there, accompanied by another kiss to his jaw. He pushed up but the hands were gone, already kneading his hamstrings and calves. The contrast between muscles relaxing under firm strokes and desire winding higher in his belly was delicious.

The hands stopped. That was not okay. He should say something. His lips were sluggish, disconnected.

“So good,” he slurred. He was hard and ready, yet unable to move.

“Yeah, you look so good baby.”

Mitch yelped as teeth worried at his left thigh and stubble rubbed his skin. His legs fell open, instinctively allowing access.

Was it the wine, or the massage, or the peaceful bubble of scent and soft music and Scott’s little hums of satisfaction? All Mitch really knew for certain was that he felt fantastic and his mouth couldn’t make the shape of words.

“More.”

“Oh, does my princess want something?”

“Just fu—” The word was lost in a moan as he was stretched and probed. He was a helpless puddle under Scott’s hands, and he surrendered.

“Always so tempting. Especially spread out for me like this.” Scott’s voice was rough and he curled his fingers, pulling whines from Mitch with every movement.

 

Scott pulled out his fingers and sprawled on top of Mitch, warm and heavy and hard between his cheeks. He found Mitch’s hands and laced their fingers, pressing his hands down. He growled softly in his ear, filthy suggestions melding into one long ear fucking, sliding against Mitch until he could have screamed except he had no breath, pinned beneath his man with no thought of escape.

 

“I could do anything. I could keep you here all night and take my pleasure—”

Mitch sucked in a breath when a hand wrapped tight around his cock, pushing him closer as Scott rolled his hips.

“I could fill you up, make you take it again and again, and you wouldn’t stop me.”

A tiny stab of anxiety burned away in a haze of need and want and love. Scott would never hurt him. He was safe.

 

He was consumed by Scott, surrounded by him. He turned his head and gasped out the words.

“Inside me.”

 

Hands pulled him up, spread his knees wider. He managed to fold his arms under his head and arched his back, trying not to just let his muscles give way.

“I see you baby.”

“Scott please.”

“Well since you ask so nicely.” He drove home with a garbled curse then held still, panting. Mitch hardly had time to adjust to the burn of being full and the power of the large body pressed against him before Scott delivered a stinging bite to his shoulder.

“I am going to wreck that pretty ass.” Each word was distinct. He pulled back, and then plunged in.

 

Time and place had no meaning. Scott drove into him relentlessly, showing no signs of tiring. When Mitch’s arms started to tremble, a strong arm supported him. The change of angle had him begging but he knew it was no use. This was Scott’s pleasure and he would decide when it ended. For now, Mitch was just a body to be used, a voice to provide counterpoint to Scott’s low groans and the slap of flesh.

After an eternity, his neglected cock got some attention, fucking Scott’s open fist while his prostate was brutally hammered. He came with a scream, spraying his chest and his vision blacking out for a moment.

When he returned to earth Scott was ploughing on, heedless of his oversensitive, boneless body. He barely reacted to Scott’s climax, unable to separate one body from another but aware of Scott’s cry as his rhythm stuttered and he pulsed deep inside. Finally, they collapsed together on their sides, still joined.

Scott kissed his neck and shoulder, still breathless. “Love you, baby. So good for me.”

“Mmm.” Mitch was very close to sleep and his skin was rapidly cooling, coated with the icky aftermath of sweat and oil and lube.

“I know what we need.”

 

In the shower Mitch barely kept his eyes open while Scott rinsed him quickly and thoroughly.

 

The next morning he woke slowly. He couldn’t even remember getting into bed but there they were, cuddled up as usual. As his brain came on line he remembered more. He recalled being driven into the mattress, no talking and no sweetness, just pleasure. Scott had been not loving and soft, but hard and demanding. And as the soreness in his ass became noticeable. Mitch realised he loved it.

He trusted Scott enough to consider the submission he craved sometimes, but had denied himself for fear of abuse. Scott might not want total domination but last night proved he could come on stronger. Mitch was his willing follower; Scott just needed encouragement to give his leader-type personality free rein.

They really should talk about it, sometime when his bladder was less full.

Mitch slid away from Scott, who tightened his grip and made a displeased sound.

“Babe, let go or I’ll piss in the bed. You don’t want that.”

Another incoherent noise of disagreement, and Mitch sighed.

“How about you let me go and I’ll bring coffee.”

Scott huffed but released him, eyes still closed. Mitch dropped a kiss on his nose and got out.

 

He returned with coffee to find Scott sitting up and rubbing his eyes, hair sticking up in every direction. There was no chance he would get tired of this morning view any time soon, not when it came with broad chest and strong biceps and lips to admire.

“Stop checking me out and gimme coffee.” Scott yawned and stretched his long arms high above his head. The view only improved.

Mitch grinned. “Never. Good morning to you too.”

Scott pouted and really, he was too precious.

Mitch put the coffee down and eased back into bed, hissing at the burn from his lower back and thigh. He’d feel that bite for days, and he wasn’t sorry.

 

“I could stay here all day, but I’ve got stuff to do.” Scott groaned and covered his face.

“The good news is, we can come back to bed and you can wreck me again.” He sipped coffee and watched Scott’s eyes widen.

“I’d like that,” he said, morning rasp back in full force. “I don’t want to push too far though.”

“Well, I’m not up for whips and chains.”

_I’m not sure I’ll ever be, again._

“But being used occasionally, when you stop being such a gentleman…” Mitch licked his lips. “I’d be down for that. I have my words. I was nowhere close to using them last night.”

Scott was fully alert, his eyes dark. “If you’re sure. You’re my angel and I want to make love to you, and sometimes I also want to fuck you till you beg for mercy. And then fuck you some more.” He picked up his cup and drank.

Mitch nodded, keeping eye contact. “Good to know.”

Scott finished his drink and stared at Mitch until he smiled back.

“Yeah?”

Scott bit his lip. “I really have to get in the shower.” He didn’t move.

Mitch quirked a brow. “Not happening this morning, _mio amore_.” He slipped out of bed and stretched languidly. His fingers traced over the bite on his thigh. Very aware of the gaze boring into his back, he glanced over his shoulder. “Another time, perhaps.” And he went into the shower without letting Scott see just how much he was looking forward to the next time.

 

***

Scott was not surprised when Avi threw himself into best man duties with gusto. Such a large group of grooms’ people would need a well organised bachelor weekend celebration. Vegas, scene of many a debauch in their younger days, seemed both over the top and cliché. They were looking for something more refined but still fun and memorable.

After many discussions, they decided on New Orleans, a city that could offer historic style, live music, great food and culture. And supposedly the best doughnuts and coffee ever. The fact that Blue Oak BBQ was well thought of in the city didn’t influence Avi’s vote at all, he swore.

“It’s not all about barbecue,” he said to Scott via Skype.

“Yeah right. Tell yourself that, grill master.”

“There’s lots more to do and see. And if we go in early May there’s the Jazz Fest. Stevie Wonder played there last year.”

“Now that sounds great. Do we need to book it already? It’ll be busy then for sure.”

Avi grinned. “What kind of best man would I be if I didn’t have that covered? I already spoke with the Melrose Mansion. We can hire the whole hotel if we’re quick, and it’s only a few minutes walk from Bourbon Street.”

“A mansion?” Mitch came in, sat next to Scott and blew Avi a kiss. “Fancy.”

“Hey Mitchy. Yeah, we could have it all to ourselves, and you could have the best suite.”

“Naturally. I mean I am the bride to be. I need the most pampering.”

“Already has your name on it.”

 

Scott had to admit, Avi knew Mitch very well. He watched them talk and bicker, smiling fondly. He couldn’t have chosen better.

“Ow, what?” He rubbed his arm where Mitch had hit him.

“Pay attention,” Mitch hissed.

“Heart-eyes strikes again,” Avi said, eyes crinkling in amusement. “If you can tear them away from angel face for a second, I wanted to say my plan has the queen’s approval. Just book your flights and leave the rest to me.”

 

After ending the call Mitch turned to Scott, eyes shining. “This is going to be a fabulous pre-wedding party. Music, food, drink, friends. Everything I need.”

“Everything?” Scott raised a pale brow.

“Oh, did I forget something?” Dimples suggested otherwise.

Scott crossed his arms. “You tell me.”

“Hmm, a big white bed… and the perfect fiancé to rumple the sheets with.”

“Tell me about this perfect fiancé. Do I know him?”

“Well, where to start?” Mitch fluttered his lashes and moved closer, placing one hand on Scott’s lower thigh. He wasn’t going to weaken so soon.

“He’s tall and broad shouldered, treats me like a princess. He’s sweet and kind. He has the biggest… heart.” Mitch’s fingers reached Scott’s groin and pulled away. Scott swallowed his groan.

Mitch giggled. “He’s strong and hard-working and he has these blue eyes that make my stomach do little flips. He knows all about me but he loves me anyway. And,” Mitch lowered his voice, leaning in close, “he’s also a huge tease.”

Scott blinked as Mitch got up and backed away, blowing a kiss.

_Oh, two can play that game_. He stood, cracked his knuckles and tilted his head.

“Run!”

Mitch yelped and took off laughing.

 

Scott chased him, not too fast at first because he could catch Mitch easily but honestly, where was the fun in that? The fun would be in bending him over the nearest piece of furniture, in the very near future.

 


	11. Reloaded - on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy Monday!
> 
> This chapter is out of order, since tour comes before the bachelor party, but I had ideas for songs so there you go. (© all rights reserved for ever and ever)
> 
> Is there angst? Maybe a little...but have faith, it all turns out fine in the end.

 

 

Mitch had forgotten how much he enjoyed touring. Meet and Greets on the Reloaded tour were small enough to be manageable, and full of long-time fans who remembered Superfruit’s first gigs in LA and sang along enthusiastically from the front row. He pretended not to see them checking out his promise ring as he signed posters. He might possibly have twisted his wrist for an extra flourish, letting the light catch the silver band of meteorite. But if asked he would deny till his last breath.

In Mitch’s opinion the worst thing about the tour bus was definitely the beds. Although a step up from a single bunk, the queen bed on Scott’s bus was still too small for a giant with spinal issues plus his fiancé to sleep comfortably after a demanding set. Much as he wanted to cuddle after a show it meant backache for Scott the next day. Reluctantly they kissed goodnight, after which one starfished with a sigh of relief while the other wrapped up behind his curtain with eye mask and lavender oil.

The best thing about the tour bus was leaving it behind when they had a hotel stay, with space and time to massage away the spinal issues. And if the massage didn’t stop at relieving tension in a curved spine, well that was a bonus.

 

On their last night of tour in New York, a red haired man stood at the back of the line hugging Superfruit’s _Resolution_ on vinyl as though it were precious cargo. Mitch thought he looked familiar, but he’d met so many people for work and social reasons that this was a regular feeling.

“Hey, Pierce isn’t it?” Scott said with a broad smile. “Great to see you again.”

Pierce nodded. “That’s right, I’m amazed you remember me. Can I fangirl now I’m not at work?”

Mitch giggled. “Sure honey, go ahead. We loves it.”

 

“Oh my God, first of all congratulations on getting engaged! You are the most adorable couple, I thought so even back then. I love all your stuff, I have everything all the way back to PTX volume one, oh and the vinyls of course.” His light blue eyes sparkled. “I even turned Gil here into a fan, that was non-negotiable.” He passed over the album for Scott to sign and turned to the bearded man next to him.

“I’m really looking forward to the show,” Gil said, his voice a deep rumble. “A signed copy of _Shape of Me_ is all we ever wanted.” He put the record on the table.

“We’re very happy to see you both,” Scott said. He signed both records and added a heart. “Hope you enjoy the show.”

“Can’t wait! See you later.” With one last grin Pierce moved on, chattering to Gil.

 

“Good on you for remembering him,” Mitch said when they were done. “He’s really excited to be here, it’s cute.”

“I can’t forget that plane trip, because afterwards we hugged and I sort of kissed your head by accident and then freaked out.”

“Yeah.” Mitch recalled gathering his courage to ask for a hug, and getting so much more. “A happy accident.” He got up and stretched. “Come on, we need to get beautiful.”

“Well, more beautiful for you. I need to get less troll like – ow!” Scott rubbed his arm. “Why?”

“And I’ll pinch you harder if you keep trash talking yourself. Do you think I’d be engaged to a troll?”

Scott hung his head. “No Mitch.”

“No. And why’s that?”

“Because you have standards Mitch.”

“Exactly.” He stretched up and whispered in Scott’s ear. “Now go and get more gorgeous.” He slapped Scott’s ass. “Maybe I’ll inspect you thoroughly later.” He lowered his tone. “To ensure you meet my demanding standards.”

He smiled at the darkening blue stare and strolled ahead to his dressing room with a little sway. He could feel Scott’s gaze follow him down the corridor. What a pity they didn’t have time for a sneak peek before the show. They had a week’s break after this, and Mitch fully intended to make the most of their fancy hotel room with no need to save his voice.

 

 

Superfruit took their positions on stage. The opening bars of _Imaginary Parties_ played, the lights came up as they began singing, and the crowd roared. Mitch blossomed in the spotlight, feeding off the crowd’s energy and trading glances and touches during their choreo routine.

“Thanks guys, thank you. Now we’re slowing it down a little before the break, with something from the new album that I wrote for my man here.” He paused to let the crowd ‘aww’ at them, while Scott drank water and waved from across the stage. The fond smile on that handsome face, flushed with exertion, almost derailed him but he snapped back into it. They sat on stools at the front of the stage, angled towards each other.

“I hope you like this, it’s called _The truth beneath_.”

 

_The world loves your smile_

_and the twinkle in your eye_

_The world loves your style_

_and makes you pay the price_

_When it’s all too much to bear,_

_and it gets too hard to breathe_

_Take off the mask and let me love_

_the real you underneath_

_When the audience leaves I’ll still be here_

_After the lights go down I’ll come around_

_If you only let me in_

_I’ll sing the truth beneath your skin_

_The world builds you up_

_you think you made your mark_

_then the world chews you up_

_and leaves you crying in the dark_

_When it’s all too much to bear_

_and it gets too hard to breathe_

_Take off the mask and let me love_

_the real you underneath_

_When the audience leaves I’ll still be here_

_After the lights go down I’ll come around_

_If you only let me in_

_I’ll sing the truth beneath your skin_

_Couldn’t know what lay ahead_

_and how your world would change_

_wouldn’t change what you said_

_There’s no glory without pain_

_so when it’s all too much to bear (I’ll still be here)_

_and it gets too hard to breathe (let me come around)_

_take off the mask and let me love (I’ll love the real you)_

_the real you underneath (all my love to hold within)_

_When the audience leaves I’ll still be here_

_after the lights go down I’ll come around_

_If you only let me in_

_I’ll sing the truth beneath your skin_

Mitch closed his eyes and let emotion flow through his chest and into his words. Scott’s smooth baritone grounded his vocals, pitched a little lower than the rest of the set. Scott riffed gently through the bridge, and as they sang the final phrase he reached for Mitch’s hand and pressed it to his lips. Mitch hardly heard the crowd cheer and whistle. He was back where he belonged; on stage with the love of his life, singing his own words.

Scott raised their joined hands, but his words of thanks were drowned in stomping and screaming and the flash of a thousand cameras. They stood and bowed, then hugged as the lights went out.

 

Mitch’s ears were still ringing with the noise as Scott drank water and had his makeup repaired. He had a chance to rest now, though he really didn’t want to. Scott dropped a kiss on his cheek and bounded back on stage with the dancers for _Hold up the sun_.

 

_Hold up the sun, don’t let the sun go down_

_I don’t wanna say goodbye_

_You and me right here having so much fun_

_Keep the party spirit high_

_Wish we could stay_

_Inside this perfect day_

_We’ll let the sunlight_

_Chase away the night_

_Hold up the sun, don’t let the sun go down_

_I don’t wanna say goodbye_

_You and me right here having so much fun_

_Keep the party spirit high_

_Don’t matter what I do_

_As long as I’m with you_

_C’mon baby seize the day_

_Let’s kiss the dark away_

_Did you miss me baby?_

_Wanna kiss me baby?_

_Day or night_

_just feels so right_

_Hold up the sun, don’t let the sun go down_

_I don’t wanna say goodbye_

_You and me right here having so much fun_

_Keep us flying high_

Mitch watched from the wings, singing along quietly and smiling at the riffs. He came back on stage for one last track before the encores. _Not enough_ was an edgy choice and they had discussed whether to perform it live, even though it was on the new album. They added it as a surprise on their last night in New York.

“It’s a natural progression from _Imaginary Parties_ , or even _GUY.exe_ ,” Mitch said. “I don’t see the problem.”

“It’s a bit more out there though, not suitable for young ears—”

Mitch scoffed. “Trust me honey, they’re all reading and seeing far worse every day online.”

“True, but not from me.”

“Blame it on my bad influence, then.” Mitch wanted this song and he was ready to fight for it.

Scott shrugged. “Be ready for that backlash.”

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a fuck.” Mitch waved a hand. “It’s an adult audience. They should know what to expect from us by now.”

 

The dancers reappeared from the wings wearing red carnival masks and black cat ears. Each twirled a flogger with a glittery grip, one with gold falls and the other with rainbow coloured falls. Scott and Mitch paired up with a dancer, passing the floggers back and forth and being whipped gently on the hand or thigh during the intro.

“You know, sometimes romance is just not enough,” Mitch said, one hand on his hip as he watched the dancers trail the falls over Scott’s chest and shoulders. Scott winked at him and the crowd whistled and cheered.

_I like it when you’re soft and sweet_

_Your kisses sweep me off my feet_

_But after all this bliss so pure_

_I ache for you to give me more_

_This sweet romance is not enough_

_I’m ready for the rougher stuff_

_It’s fun to kiss under the stars_

_but better in the back of cars_

_I’m breathless boy, waiting for you_

_to show just who I belong to_

_When cute romance is not enough_

_just take me hard and make it rough_

_Come on baby dive right in it_

_let’s explore the outer limit_

_touch me baby, yours to take_

_push me baby, I won’t break_

_just promise me the sweetest pain_

_to keep me coming back again_

_sometimes romance is not enough_

_that’s when I crave you hard and rough_

 

The audience sang along, clapping and stomping, screaming their approval when Mitch manhandled Scott and ground against him. When the encores were done, they bounded offstage sweaty, happy and pumped up on adrenaline. Neal took their mikes and left them alone. They walked towards their dressing rooms chatting, but as soon as Neal was out of sight Mitch found himself crowded against the wall in a dim corridor, caged in by Scott’s arms.

“Oh yeah.” He kissed Mitch, deep and demanding, heat radiating off his body. “We’re doing that one again.”

 

Later, over a delicious meal, Mitch pondered how far he had come. From his surprise visit in Seattle over a year ago to this moment, they’d weathered many ups and downs. He’d gone from unloved and damaged to adored and fulfilled. His shrunken, embattled heart grew past shame and hurt, regaining a forgotten tenderness. He’d learned to forgive himself and others, which left him free to give and receive love.

Neal and the crew were his second family and he was no longer alone in a trailer, heart empty and fearful of going home.

He looked at his promise ring. His wedding vows were almost finished and the details were finally falling into place. As he sipped wine he glanced around the table. Blue eyes caught his, and he couldn’t look away. Scott glowed, laughing with Neal and joking with the security guard. Then he winked, and Mitch couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from his lips.

He was completely smitten with his charming fiancé, and he didn’t try to hide it.

Mitch could wait, for a bit longer anyway, but he needed to feel those hands and lips on his body sooner rather than later. He smiled, half-listening on the edge of a conversation without participating, and let his mind drift to strong hands and beard scruff rasping across tender skin. He could wait.

 

It was another hour before people started to say their goodbyes. Mitch and Scott each left with a girl on their arm, escorting the dancers back to their hotel before heading up to their suite on the top floor.

“We don’t have to sing tomorrow, or any other day for a while.” Mitch kicked off his shoes and hung his coat.

“That’s true. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it’s a great time.”

Scott was already shirtless, undoing his belt. “For what, exactly?”

“For you to make me scream,” Mitch said simply. “It’s been a while.”

Scott paused. “Oh. I guess, between bus nights and performing, we had to keep it down.”

“But not any more.”

Scott stood in front of Mitch. He ghosted lips over his neck and cheek until he shivered, then spoke softly, warm breath tickling his ear. “Better get ready, princess.”

 

 

Mitch lay back and raised one arm over his head. His other hand half-covered his cock. He swiped his thumb gently over the tip and hummed with pleasure.

Scott stood at the foot of the bed. “Hands off. Close your eyes.”

“Yes, daddy.” Mitch grinned as he raised his other arm and arched his back a little. He was looking forward to something good. Soft music played while Scott moved around, placing things on his nightstand.

“You are gorgeous,“ Scott murmured.

 

Then the kisses started, some feather light, others open-mouthed and soft. Scott began on the right foot, and progressed upwards, alternating pressure and position. Moving from ankle to calf to knee, his hand lightly caressing the other leg, he took his time. Mitch moaned at the soft heat of a tongue lapping at the inside of his knee while nails scratched lightly at his inner thigh. Teeth nipped and he moaned, his skin heated by unpredictable sensations.

Scott nuzzled at his groin. _So close_.

But he moved on, to more assertive sucking at Mitch’s inner arm until he felt the prickling of a new bruise. A hot mouth closed around his left nipple. A hand pinned both wrists while kisses peppered his neck and chest. He hissed at the burn of a mark below his collarbone.

“Please.”

“Princess?”

“Please touch—please.”

“I am. I’m gonna touch and kiss anywhere I want.” Scott breathed the words into Mitch’s ear, and he shivered. Now hovering over him, Scott returned to kissing and sucking at Mitch’s nipples, his ribs, his navel. Mitch thrust upwards but found only empty space _._

_So close._

Big hands anchored his hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles. Mitch loved and hated this detailed attention to his body and total neglect of his cock. He couldn’t predict what was coming next, and the uncertainty heightened every sensation. Hands smoothed over his stomach and groin and he twisted towards them, but couldn’t get the contact he needed. Fingers, tongue, teeth, some part of Scott was always touching him.

“Please,” he whispered again.

 

The first lick jolted through him like an electric shock. He yelped and then moaned as Scott teased his slit before swallowing him down. Only a minute later Scott pulled off and moved in for a deep kiss, grinding their bodies together, his moan a rumble in his throat.

Mitch’s eyes flew open, the sound echoed in a tightening of his balls. He writhed while Scott stared him down, dark-eyed and hungry.

“Let me hear you, baby.”

No words came, just a sigh that morphed into a high pitched whine as a finger probed, quickly joined by another. The fingers slid and curled and Mitch tossed his head back as pleasure burst deep in his pelvis. For a moment he was empty, chest heaving and sweat trickling down his neck.

“Oh, you can be louder than that. I wanna hear it.”

The prostate massager slid home and pulsed deep inside him. Mitch arched off the bed and wailed, toes curled and fists clenched.

He sucked in a breath. Steady throbbing against his prostate, his brain overloaded by pleasure, a distant high-pitched keening. The tension coiled tighter.

Scott growled. “Angel, wanna see you come, show me—”

An orgasmic roar began deep in his chest, climbing higher and higher until he ran out of air. Mitch exploded, muscles spasming as Scott swallowed him whole, hot and wet. Black and red swam in front of his eyes. He was flying.

The world turned. Scott murmured in his ear, his weight pinning Mitch face down. He slid home with a garbled curse. There was no burn, just fullness. Scott’s arms enclosed Mitch, warm and strong. He rocked his hips, and a sigh escaped Mitch’s lips. _So good_.

His entire body was lax, liquid, surrendered.

 

“You can take me baby, you can take it all.”

Mitch floated. Scott was his universe, his moon and stars, his everything. Every moan spurred Scott on. Mitch forced his words out, throat sore and voice broken.

_“Molto, molto più forte tesoro, mi scopi.” More, much harder my darling, fuck me._

Scott groaned. “Fuck, love you.”

Scott held Mitch together, binding his scattered pieces to the here and now. Mitch turned his head to breathe, each thrust forcing a puff of air past his lips. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Mitch melted, yet Scott held him together, secure and all encompassing.

“Mine.”

“ _Portami, più forte.”_ _Take me, harder._

Scott responded beautifully.

Mitch continued words of encouragement that were lost in gasps of pleasure when Scott brushed his prostate, chasing his own release. Mitch felt the rhythm stutter, heard the roar of his own name as his lover fell over the edge, driving him into the bed. Little aftershocks rippled through Mitch’s body.

Scott slackened, his weight light as a feather. He linked their fingers together.

_“Bel ragazzo, amore mio.” Beautiful boy, my love._

They drifted together, sated and undone then renewed by love. Darkness descended.

 

 

Mitch opened his eyes by degrees. His back ached and his ass was definitely complaining. He had no regrets. He rolled on his side and watched Scott’s face, lips slightly parted and a few freckles scattered on his cheeks. It always felt borderline creepy to watch someone sleep, but when that someone was Scott, Mitch made an exception.

He never felt more protective than at these moments when he saw the vulnerability Scott usually hid behind a ready smile. Mitch wished he could paint or draw the openness and tenderness written on that handsome face, the ten year old boy he first met and loved all those years ago still there, hidden deep within a bright persona. He knew more than most about wearing masks and hiding in plain sight.

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Mitch stretched forward and dropped a soft kiss on Scott’s nose. Where would he have been without this man who powered through doubt and fear and rejection and kept smiling? Who would he be without Scott’s unfailing love and support, urging him to be his best self? His lip trembled.

 

“Ugh, need water.” Scott rasped and licked his dry lips, eyes still shut.

“Mmm.” Mitch couldn’t speak, his breath hitched, and then he was confronted by blue eyes and a brow wrinkled in concern.

“Baby? You okay?”

Mitch could only shake his head a little. “Scott,” he whispered.

“Mitchy, angel, you’re all right. I’m here.”

 

Mitch hid his face against Scott’s warm chest. He took a deep breath, and another. Scott held him and hummed. The knot in his chest unwound itself in a rush of words.

“I’m sorry I ever hurt you. Won’t no more, I promise, _ti amerò sempre, promesso, sarò tua.” I will always love you, I promise, I’m yours._

Scott squeezed him tighter. “Baby boy. Don’t you know you’re forgiven? It’s past, all of that, forgotten. All the mistakes we made, all the bad things.”

_“Perdonami, s-scusa.”_ _Forgive me, I’m sorry._

Mitch hated to be ambushed by emotion like this, peeled open and bleeding. This was precisely why he kept his feelings under wraps, to stop the agitation and guilt from boiling over.

He was helpless to stop it.

 

Scott hummed. “I love you, Mitchell Grassi. I loved you even when I was so angry I could kill somebody, and that made me even angrier. I couldn’t stop. Some people turn their anger outside, well mine went inside. I believed all the things you said, and all the things I threw back at you.” He rocked them both.

“But out of all that suffering came this beautiful thing we have. I promise to be better. I want to be the best I can be, for you. For us.”

 

Mitch wept. The shrapnel was buried deep in the darkest corners, a place he never went. He didn’t realise how much he needed this final absolution, to let go of his crimes as he saw them. And he breathed through his regret and fear as the pain surfaced, allowing the wound to heal at last. Scott held him, rocked him, did not try to look at his face.

Mitch’s heart flooded with gratitude. “I do too,” he croaked.

Scott pressed kisses to the top of his head. “I love you, I want you, I need you. All of you, like I said before. We’re a team now.”

All his sassy comebacks failed him. Mitch turned his face upwards and rubbed at his wet cheeks. When he dared to open his eyes, Scott smiled, soft and loving.

“Do you want me to prove it to you?”

Mitch nodded. He needed to believe again.

“Okay, let’s get showered. I’ll do the top half, and you do the bottom half, and we’ll meet in the middle.”

Mitch mustered a little giggle. “That sounds like fun.”

Big hands roamed his butt and squeezed. “Oh it will be.” Scott rolled away and went into the bathroom.

 

Mitch sat up carefully and dug into his bag for ibuprofen. He swallowed two tablets with an entire bottle of water. He felt lighter, calculating how quickly he could get on his knees and show his appreciation for his darling boy who was singing _Not enough_ and riffing despite his fatigued voice. They both needed vocal rest really.

New York was still cool, but they could wrap up and hold hands walking in Central Park, or maybe find a warm art gallery with a decent coffee shop attached. He walked into the bathroom, harmonising.

 

Everything felt good and the future looked bright.


	12. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Scott's bachelor party is a fun time - the bits they can remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers and please enjoy the latest instalment! 
> 
> Our boys have fun, forget some things and get a bit mixed up, but it all turns out right in the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♥︎

Mitch couldn’t sleep. He wanted to sleep, but the woodpeckers and jackhammers pounding inside his skull refused to go away. He thought he was in a hotel, somewhere. New Orleans, that was it. He turned over in bed and the room lurched sideways, along with his stomach.

_Dear sweet Jesus, how much did I drink last night?_

Getting drunk was not his favourite pastime any more, especially since Scott was so controlled with his drinking. He leaned against the warm body behind him and groaned. He’d turned into a lightweight.

“Okay there Mitchy?”

That voice was deep. It was way too deep even for the morning.

Mitch opened his eyes and yelped.

“Avi? The fuck?” Mitch scuttled away to the edge of the mattress and clutched at his bare chest. He felt even sicker, if that were possible. “What the fuck happened here? Explain.”

Avi ran a hand through tangled curls and chuckled. “Easy now, nothing happened, nobody’s naked. Do you remember much?”

Mitch was having palpitations. His mouth tasted like something had died in it. And Kaplan was there in his bed somehow, laughing at him. _Green eyed bastard_.

“Why what happened?”

His throat was screaming all night sore. Mitch frowned at Avi’s amused face. He could kill him. Unless he died of thirst and shame first.

“That’s what I thought. There’s water and ibuprofen on the nightstand. You need to eat something.”

“Why are you in my bed and where’s Scott?” Mitch was confused and a little worried, to be truthful. His memory was a blank. He scanned the room, hoping forlornly that Scott had somehow concealed all six foot three of himself somewhere in plain sight.

“Oh Mitch,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re in my bed. Scott’s in your honeymoon suite. Alone.”

“Oh God. I gotta go.” Mitch sat up and the room spun. Everything was too bright, too fast, too disengaged. He flopped down again. “I feel like crap.”

 

Avi got out of bed and thank all the gods, he was wearing shorts. Mitch checked himself. Yes, briefs, the cerise pink ones he’d chosen when he was sober enough to plan a different end to his evening. He sighed with relief.

 

When Avi returned he handed Mitch the water and pills.

“Here, drink this. Then go pee, wash your face and lie down again.”

“No, no gotta go Scott. See Scott. Fuck this is bad.”

“Don’t worry, he knows where you are. And you’re in no condition to make it upstairs.”

Mitch squinted up at Avi, then finished the whole bottle of water and lay down, his stomach gurgling and unsettled.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he felt marginally better. The world was no longer swaying, and the woodsy scent of Avi’s cologne was calming and familiar. And was that coffee he could smell?

“Oh, you’re awake. Have some coffee.” Avi smiled at him, looking unfairly awake and put together in a fresh shirt and his hair in a bun. “What?”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Eat first, then we’ll talk.” Avi pointed to a tray of food on the table. “Ordered room service for you, most of the others are in the dining room.”

Mitch got out slowly. He didn’t feel too bad, though pink briefs weren’t his ideal choice for this situation, and he caught Avi’s amused glance. There was nothing for it but to tough it out. He walked over to the table and sat down.

“Scott said eggs and fruit and gluten free toast.”

“He did, did he?”

“Yep. Eat up.”

 

Mitch managed about half the food and all the coffee. He washed his face again and rinsed with some mouthwash and returned to sit across from Avi. When his gaze flickered downwards Mitch snapped.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Avi laughed. “Very eye-catching and very you. Bathrobe’s in the closet.”

Mitch wrapped himself in the robe and sat. “Okay, spill. I need to know what kind of madness overcame me before I talk to Scott.”

“Well, we started off with dinner, then moved on to Bourbon Street. Tried a couple of bars there, but it was the go-go dancers that really got you going.”

Mitch’s eyes were wide. “The what?”

Avi chuckled. “You were so gone. Went to the Bourbon Pub and Parade where you belted karaoke, then danced with a couple of cute boys. When you grabbed the karaoke microphone and announced you were getting married, half the bar tried to buy you a drink. And you drank most of them.”

Mitch covered his face. No, he couldn’t have – could he? “Fuck. What the actual -why didn’t you stop me? Where was Scott?”

“He was right there, Mitchy. Watching your drinks, making sure you only danced with the dancers.”

 

Mitch groaned. He would have to apologise for ever. “But why am I here?” He sounded whiny and tired and he couldn’t bring himself to care about it.

“Because.” Avi grinned and shook his head. “You got very affectionate and wouldn’t let go of me and then you said…”

“What?” he shouted. He was so done.

Avi put his hand over his mouth and shook with silent laughter.

“Kaplan I swear if you don’t tell me right now I’ll punch you right in the balls.”

Avi wiped his eyes. “Okay, okay. You said this was your last chance to sleep with me and Scott had to give you a free pass.”

His jaw dropped. “No. I did not.”

“Oh yes you did. So we brought you here clinging to my arm, telling everybody how much you loved your bass daddy and his green eyes. Scott undressed you and tucked you in. And voila, we slept together at long last. Mavi is real.”

The famous eyes twinkled as Avi chuckled, deep and melodious. It only increased in response to Mitch’s mortified groan.

He wished he could remember. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Could have been better, you were out like a light. I must be losing my touch.”

“You better not have touched me.” He glared at Avi, who was examining his hands closely.

“Ha, you wish you could have this.” Avi gestured to himself with a wink. “You were extremely entertaining. Scott has all the evidence.”

Mitch nodded. Of course he did. “Of course he does. I better go find him.”

“Keep the robe, he took your clothes with him. Said he had to hang your suit up or face the consequences. You sure got him whipped.”

“Later then.” He swept past Avi, then stopped by the door. Could this get any worse? “I don’t have my key.”

“Scott is upstairs. You’re welcome.”

 

Mitch stood outside the door to the honeymoon suite. His cheeks were hot as he contemplated facing Scott. But delaying the walk of shame only made it worse, so he knocked three times.

Scott pulled the door wide. “Morning Mitchy, how you feeling?” He looked fresh in a blue shirt that matched his eyes, his hair was swoopy, and he was gorgeous godammit. Mitch was a crusty little hobbit in comparison with this vision of loveliness. It wasn’t fair. Scott deserved better.

Mitch slid past him. “Let me get showered first, then I’ll tell you.”

 

One hot shower and a little facial repair job later Mitch felt almost human. The nagging ache in his head was not going away any time soon and he’d have to drink gallons of water to survive the day, but overall he was okay, considering. He watched Scott’s face closely but he seemed relaxed and happy as he checked his phone.

_Here goes nothing._

He sat next to Scott on the couch and took his hand.

“Better?”

“Much.” Mitch took a deep breath. “Scott I’m so sorry.”

Scott tilted his head. “What for?”

“Making a fool of myself last night. Waking up in another man’s bed.”

“Oh it was just Avi, I trust him.” He leant close to whisper. “Did he like your cute pink undies?”

Mitch elbowed him in the side, blushing. “You’re disgusting.”

“Well I loved them, and anyway you were living, baby. The go-go dancers loved your moves and your karaoke was flawless, naturally.”

“Couldn’t have been fun for you though.” He hung his head, thinking of how embarrassing he must have been.

“Hey stop that.” Scott lifted his chin and kissed his cheek. “You don’t get the chance to get shit faced very often, it’s me that should apologise for being boringly sober all the time.”

Mitch rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. “I don’t even remember much of it.”

“Fortunately we documented your wild night of debauchery. We can show it at the reception.”

“I hate you all.”

“No you don’t.” Scott tightened his grip and Mitch relaxed into his side.

“Show me later?”

“Of course.”

 

He decided to devote the coming evening to ensuring Scott did not go home boringly sober, because it was his bachelor party too and he shouldn’t remember all of it. They had some cultural stuff planned and a late lunch at Blue Oak BBQ. After that, more live music was on the cards.

But first, he had to face the knowing grins of his friends. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

*** 

Mitch had forgotten how cuddly Scott got when he was drunk. He flung his long arms round friends of any gender and loudly professed his love, before kissing them anywhere on the face that happened to be closest. And in that mood, almost everyone was his friend.

 

Drunk Scott was much too heavy and unwieldy for Mitch to manage alone, what with his eight-foot long limbs and almost complete loss of motor skills. Fortunately Avi and Austin, although nicely buzzed, were still able to steer Scott’s giant frame back to the Melrose Mansion and onto his bed.

“Good luck, and be nice.” Avi slapped Mitch on the shoulder on the way out.

 

Mitch sighed, surveying the giggling mess that was his fiancé. He summoned his patience; it was only fair to return the favour. Had he been this bad? He hoped not, but suspected so.

“Okay big boy. Clothes off.”

“Yes sir. Ma’am. Baby boo.”

 

Scott tried, but was more hindrance than help. He couldn’t co-ordinate raising his hips and Mitch dragged his pants off with much cursing. In the end he lay still, blinking sleepy eyes as Mitch manhandled him out of his clothes. Then he puckered up and stretched out his arms.

“Kiss meeee.”

“No. You have to drink some water.”

“No fair. Wanna kissies and suck. Fuck. That.” He giggled again. “Kissy boy.”

“Water first, Scotty.” Mitch evaded the windmill arms and stood back.

“Kay. Then kissy.” Scott propped himself on one elbow to drain a bottle of water, burped, then slumped on his side.

“Be right back.” Mitch stripped down to his boxers while Scott tried to whistle at him and failed completely. In the end he settled for blowing a wet raspberry and sniggering. Definitely more child than man, but still.

 

By the time Mitch came out of the bathroom Scott was snoring. He pulled the sheet over him and kissed his shoulder. “Sweet dreams.”

He leaned back against the right warm body in the right bed and fell instantly asleep.

***

The long weekend passed quickly, yet between them the bachelor party managed to cram in art, music, shopping, great food and a lot of drinking. For most it was a rare opportunity to escape adult cares and responsibilities.

 

Scott relaxed his usual restrictions on alcohol, safe in the knowledge that Avi and Mitch would keep him on track. He let himself get hammered, and it was fun but not something he needed to do regularly. He wasn’t trying to paper over the cracks in his heart any more.

 

On the other hand Mitch’s wild night amused Scott greatly. Mitch gyrating between sexy dancing boys was something to see, and he would definitely veto showing those videos in public. And Mitch attaching himself to Avi was actually a relief, because then Scott didn’t need to swoop in when randoms got too close to his man. Jealousy wasn’t his thing but Mitch was, especially when he couldn’t defend himself against touchy strangers.

 

Avi was the perfect partner, relaxed enough to join in the flirting game and secure enough to play the possessive boyfriend. His famous hip rotation was rarely seen these days, but Mitch’s sensual moves radiated invitation and Avi responded. Scott smiled into his drink as men and women watched the pair dance together, mesmerising and apparently lost in each other. There were a lot of disappointed strangers that night.

 

Meanwhile Scott sipped soda and paid no attention to the glances and smiles thrown his way. He only had eyes for one man.

 **** 

On their last night the group of twenty went out for a lively dinner. Scott got emotional thanking them for a memorable weekend.

Lindsey stood up. “A toast to the tallest man I know and his gorgeous husband to be.”

Everyone put up their glasses and Scott wiped grateful tears from his eyes. They were another step closer to their forever.

 

Later Scott led Mitch up to their room. As soon as the door closed behind them Scott gathered Mitch into his arms, impatient to get started.

“I know we’re not on honeymoon, but we should christen this gorgeous four poster bed, don’t you think?” Mitch looked up through his lashes, always hard to resist.

Scott bit his lip. There was nothing he’d like more.

“Well, I’m not drunk and we’re in the same room, so that’s a definite plus.” He breathed the last word over Mitch’s ear and felt his shiver. “Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

“Oh well,” Scott said, stepping back. “You always have me. I’m yours tonight.”

“Mine?” Mitch stood taller and raised his chin in response.

“Completely.” He dipped his head slightly and waited for orders.

“That sounds wonderful, babe.” Mitch gestured towards him. “Too many clothes.”

 

Scott removed his shoes, socks and shirt, slid his belt from the loops and dropped it. Mitch watched him silently. A bite of his lower lip and little sigh was all it took for Scott’s pants to get tighter. But he had a few tricks of his own, and he kept eye contact while unzipping slowly. He slid the pants over his hips.

 

Mitch gasped. “You’re actually gonna kill me, Hoying. But what a way to go.”

Scott stood still while Mitch came forward. He smoothed his hands over the black mesh sides of the brief, then caressed the silky pouch that strained over his bulge. Scott groaned when a thumb swiped over his tip.

“Wet.” Mitch circled round to the back. “Fuck. I – just when I thought you couldn’t look any better.”

 

Earlier Scott had taken a belfie in the full length mirror while Mitch was showering. He was a little unsure about the briefs, but it took about a microsecond imagining Mitch wearing them to get him undeniably hard. That made his decision.

 

The split back of the briefs revealed curves and valley, and fastened with corset style lacing tied in a bow at the top. Stark against his pale skin, the colour was unusual for him, but emphasised his narrow waist and hips. He’d managed to contain himself for the evening but that was most definitely a lost cause now.

Mitch whistled, tracing fire between Scott’s buttocks with one finger. Then, still fully dressed, he wrapped his arms around Scott’s torso. One hand teased a nipple, the other caressed his inner thigh, and Mitch dropped hot kisses on his back.

“Dear sweet mother of God,” he said, slow and seductive. “What am I going to do with such a spicy gift?” He pinched the nipple and dragged fingernails along Scott’s stomach as the muscles tightened. “I have ideas.”

Scott arched and groaned as a hot tongue dragged along his spine, ending with a sharp nip to his shoulder blade.

“This is what’s gonna happen now.”

Scott couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips at hot breath in his ear and the soft note of command. Mitch must be standing on tiptoes to reach.

“I’m going to open up my present and enjoy,” he said. “And you will not come until I say, understand?”

“Yes.” Scott wasn’t sure how he would survive, but he’d do anything Mitch said.

 

Mitch came round to face Scott and stripped. His gaze swept hungrily over Scott’s body, lingering at his groin. Then he gripped Scott’s jaw and devoured him. He pulled away for air and growled. “Get your hands on me.”

Scott obliged, kneading the ass he adored. But when he dipped a finger between Mitch grabbed his wrist.

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

He stepped away to get supplies from Scott’s nightstand. Then he looked around the room before pointing to the couch. “Over there.”

Scott complied, bending over and looking back over his shoulder. His blood burned and his cock throbbed in its silky prison as he presented himself to his lover’s eyes.

 

Mitch spread his legs, using sure hands to widen his stance and put him at the right height. Scott whined when Mitch mouthed at his ass cheeks before working a bite into the back of his thigh. It was exactly what Scott liked to do, and being on the receiving end was sharp and unbearably sensual. For days to come, the sting when he sat or moved would remind him that he bore Mitch’s mark. He loved it.

“Wrapped so beautifully for mommy.”

Mitch pulled the lacing free, leaving the briefs in place. “ _Bello ragazzo, tutto mio.” Gorgeous boy, all mine._

Scott couldn’t find words to answer. His balls tightened and the anticipation was almost too much. He was half covered and half exposed, face unseen. Mitch’s words, the glide of his fingers and the memory of the picture he took aroused him still more. He groaned, and pushed back against the fingers working him open.

Mitch gripped his right hip to hold him steady. Mitch whispered and sighed in his ear how beautiful he was, how Scott drove him crazy. He switched to Italian, and the only words Scott caught were _voglio che tu_ and _ora scopiamo._

_I want you, now let’s fuck._

But the words didn’t matter. They bound him tight to his lover, a secret language only they knew.

The fingers pressed deeper and he keened, arousal burning through the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t hold back, he was getting closer.

“Mitchy Mitch I—”

Mitch removed his fingers. Scott clung on, legs trembling.

“Not yet, _tesoro_.”

After a moment warm hands spread him wide. He groaned, rumbling in his chest, and screwed his eyes tight shut. Mitch sank smoothly and Scott was lost in sensation; glide, stretch, burn, full.

Mitch waited, dropping little kisses on his back. “I love you.”

Scott had no chance to answer because Mitch took his breath away with the first brush to his prostate. It was still a novelty, taking it from his Mitchy, letting him control and direct. He surrendered, his brain silenced by passion that burned brighter with each long steady stroke.

 

He was so close again, he could feel tension coiling higher… and Mitch slowed to a gentler pace that was much less than Scott needed.

“I could do this all night,” Mitch purred. ‘You feel so, so good.” A sharp thrust emphasised the last word.

Scott cried out in frustrated pleasure. “Fuck, Mitchy please.” Sweat dripped from his brow and want filled his mind. He needed Mitch to keep him on the brink and push him past the point of no return and all he could do was beg and wait.

 

Mitch slid deep and held there, but didn’t reach around. “Not yet.”

Their panting breaths filled the air. Mitch leaned against Scott’s back, their skin melting together, and he rocked gently until he found the spot that drew a rumbling moan from Scott’s throat.

“Mine,” Mitch whispered.

Scott’s muscles tightened, his hips twitched as he sought more and Mitch’s words became a melodious babble.

“ _Bisogno…dentro me_.” _Need you…inside me._

Mitch pulled out and slid the briefs over Scott’s hips. “Sit, sit down.”

_Oh, God_. All he wanted was to come with his baby.

 

Scott turned to see Mitch pull off his condom and grab another. He sat on the end of the bed, muscles quivering, boxers around his ankles. His Mitchy stood before him flushed with sweat, hard and utterly beautiful. Moments later he had Scott wrapped and lubed, and straddled him. He threw back his head and sank slowly, exposing his throat to Scott’s greedy attack.

When fully seated, he wrapped his arms and legs around Scott and kissed him, controlling the kiss, tongue rolling and darting away then pressing deep so that Scott couldn’t tell where he ended and Mitch began. They surrounded each other, inside and outside each other, one heart and soul.

Minutes and lifetimes passed and still they kissed, Mitch sliding wet between them. Mitch gripped Scott’s shoulders for leverage as he started to move, and Scott knew his skin would bear more marks. Scott matched his rhythm, no more holding back.

He pressed Mitch even closer and whispered in his ear, low and desperate but still obedient. “Want to come now, please may I Mitchy please.”

“Scotty—”

“Please.”

Mitch exploded, clenching tight as Scott thrust deep inside. Scott fell over the edge, finally, gloriously, chanting profanitie _s_ while angels sang, or maybe that was Mitchy, his very own angel. Love touched every cell in his body and carried them away.

 

And with the descent from heaven came tears.

“ _Amore mio_ , we’re all right.” Mitch rocked gently but Scott couldn’t stay upright and collapsed on his back, pulling his baby on top. “Shh, _ti amo_.”

Scott tried to slow his breathing. “I – you – love you baby.” He sniffled and swiped a knuckle over his eyes, sated and undone by love.

Mitch kissed his chest. “Love you more. Let’s rest a bit? Kinda fucked out and can’t move.”

“Mmmm.”

 

Scott came to when sharp teeth pressed into his arm. “Ow, stop.”

“Come on, you passed out. Let’s get cleaned up.” Mitch soothed the bite with a soft kiss.

He groaned and stood up, stretching his back till it popped. He was sore, well fucked, happy.

 

Twenty minutes later they were snuggled close in bed.

“Best bachelor party weekend ever, baby.”

“You should really thank Avi for that.”

“That too, but thanks for the best fuck ever. That was definitely all you.”

“I sure hope so.”

“I think I lost some brain cells back there.”

“Me too because hot damn boy, those briefs were something else. Mommy approves, very much.”

“I want to see you in them one day.”

“See?”

“And fuck, obviously.”

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less. Were they perhaps a subtle hint that you wanna be tied up?”

“Not really.”

“Not really want to, or not really subtle?”

“You’ll have to work it out.”

“I can work with that.”

 

**

 

Mitch examined himself from every angle in multiple mirrors. Behind him, Candice hovered with an excited smile.

“This is it.”

“I know sweetie, your face says it all.”

He clapped his hands. “Showtime.”


	13. Not just a pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past returns to trouble the settled present. Our guys have some talking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, happy Monday!
> 
> Not the wedding - yet. Planning a fabulous (fictional) wedding is hard work, but stay tuned for cool surprises.
> 
> Some people asked for this, but it got a little out of hand... major angst warning. Trust Scott and Mitch to fight for it.

 

 

Awards evenings were either fabulous or fraught. There seemed no in-between for Mitch. The latest was for music rather than movies, and they were attending as Superfruit along with numerous music stars from America and Europe.

 

Fed by anxiety that seemed to have come out of nowhere, the fraught feeling was winning. He put it down to a combination of post tour fatigue and pre wedding nerves, even though the former had been a complete success and preparations for the latter were going smoothly.

 

At least he had his ideal companion to shield him behind a thousand-watt smile and charming demeanour. And they both looked gorgeous in Tom Ford, if he said so himself. Scott wore a silver tie and charcoal suit, lined in emerald green. Mitch opted for a suit in deep blue with a slight sheen and a pink lining. Instead of a tie he wore an ornate brooch dripping with sapphires and pearls, with black pearl drop earrings.

 

Cameras flashed and Mitch smiled, always the professional.

“Here, Mitch! Scott, together!”

The calls seemed to come from everywhere. Scott stepped up beside him and rested a comforting hand on his back, murmuring between bright smiles.

“Look left, then ahead. You’re beautiful. Look right. Now at me. Love your dimples. Nearly done.”

Shouts, flashes, background noise. Mitch inhaled Scott’s cologne as he leaned closer for another shot. Citrus and flowers centred him, and he couldn’t help smiling wider.

 

Scott took his hand. “Not so bad, huh? Let’s get you some champagne.”

“Yes please. Was that okay?” Mitch wanted to be home, watching a movie slumped on the couch with his man, eating chocolate.

“More than okay. Here, drink this.”

Mitch took the glass and looked up at his man. “So fucking handsome.”

Scott shook his head. “Talking about yourself again?”

“About both of us, of course.” He downed the champagne in one. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Seated with people he knew, Mitch found himself relaxing after a couple of drinks. His gluten free meal was delicious and conversation flowed freely. Across the table Scott laughed and charmed and his lips looked so very kissable. There were hours to go before Mitch could reacquaint himself with those lips, but he could wait. He excused himself to the men’s room.

 

He chose the larger cubicle in the corner, which had its own basin and mirror where he could repair his subtle lipstick. He hoped Scott would notice and then kiss it right off his face later. He finished and pushed open the cubicle door, humming.

 

_“Ciao, Mitchell. Aspettavo da tanto tempo questo momento.” Hello, Mitchell. I have waited a long time for this moment._

The voice was smooth and low pitched. Mitch blinked. His mouth went dry and his heart stopped for a beat, then quivered in his chest. It couldn’t be.

 

“No.” He backed up and glanced around the room. They were alone, and Luca stood between him and the door.

"What - why are you here?"

" _Di vederti, tesoro." To see you, sweetheart._

 

A nightmare come to life.

 

Luca was impeccably groomed as always, black hair and beard perfect, sharp white teeth bared in a predatory smile. His tuxedo moulded to his broad shoulders, perfectly correct if lacking in original flair.

 

“No. Let me out. What the fuck – let me out right now!” He sounded shrill to his own ear, voice sharpened by fear.

“ _E se non voglio?_ _And if I don’t want to?_ I only want to talk, Mitchell.”

Mitch’s hands shook. His stomach lurched and rolled, and he pressed one hand to his mouth.

“ _Niente da dire?_ _Nothing to say?_ So your little record came out. That’s of no interest to me—”

“Go fuck yourself, _cazzone.”_

Luca shook his head. “Such crude language, but then what else could I expect from an asshole for hire?”

“Son of a bitch.” Mitch lunged forward but Luca caught his wrists easily.

 

As the main door opened he spun Mitch back into the cubicle and pulled the door shut. Luca grabbed his throat from behind, pinning him against the wall with his hips. A strong hand gripped his left wrist.

 

Mitch struggled to breathe, the brooch pressed tight to his windpipe. His mouth opened and closed. No sound came.

“ _Silenzio_ ,” Luca hissed.

The man who had come in finished peeing and turned on the taps. The door closed and they were once more alone. The pressure on his throat eased slightly and he coughed. Tears pricked his eyes, but he couldn’t move.

“Yes, _stronza_ , I will teach you your place like I did before.” His breath was hot in Mitch’s ear.

His face was crushed against the wall, a powerful body crushing him from behind. He wriggled. The pressure on his throat increased again. Panic filled his chest, driving out air, squeezing his heart.

_No escape._

_Weak._

 

“You are mine, forever. I don’t care whose ring you wear. _Dimenticalo_ , _sei mio_.” He nuzzled roughly at Mitch’s neck, his beard scraping against the skin.

Nausea bubbled up, bitter on the back of his tongue. “Not – no –‘’

His head throbbed, and he felt dizzy. He trembled and slumped inside Luca’s malignant embrace.

“ _È vero_ _puttanella_ , _that’s right you little slut._ Submit to me like always.”

“ _Si, scusa mio amore_.” Mitch gasped out the familiar, poisonous words. _Yes, sorry my love._

Luca loosened his grip. “Mitchell. I do not want a scene. There are many cameras here. Turn around, let me see you.”

Mitch heaved deep breaths. He straightened up and rubbed his numb cheek as well as he could, surrounded and confined by unyielding muscle. Luca had one arm across his chest. His skin crawled.

 

_Touching, always touching me._

 

Luca smiled and touched his thumb gently to Mitch’s lip, the gesture tender and wrong. They faced each other in silence and Mitch forced his gaze level with bright blue eyes, while more men came and went outside.

 

Mitch let his face remain blank while Luca whispered Italian endearments. _Mio caro, amore, tesoro._ These were the same words that he used with his true love. Words that he could not bear to have spoiled by that hateful mouth.

 

He sent a silent prayer and dropped his shoulders.

_“Sei mio, bellissima. Mio per sempre.” You’re mine, beautiful. Mine forever._

His gaze drifted down to Luca’s full lower lip.

“ _Luca, questo è per te_.” _Luca, this is for you._

As Mitch heard his name he exhaled and focused.

 

***

Scott was used to Mitch taking his time in the bathroom but he’d been gone a while, even for him. He went to the men’s room, did the necessary and rinsed his hands. The room was empty. A trace of Dualité cologne hung in the air. It had become very popular since Mitch’s campaign went live and he smiled. He froze, hand on the door. Was he hearing things?

 

He looked back. “Mitch?”

It all happened at once. Soft words in Italian, two voices, a dull thud, a cry of pain mixed with a high-pitched shout. Scott whipped round and spotted a blue patent boot with silver heel under the cubicle door. His fury erupted and he banged on the door.

“Mitch!”

 

The door burst open. Mitch jumped out, cursing in both languages. Behind him Luca bent double, groaning in pain.

“Get off me, fucking bastard!”

Scott jumped between them. “The fuck is happening? If you laid a finger—”

“ _Quella puttana mi calciò, ti uccido_ – oof!”

Scott slammed his left forearm against Luca’s chest and pinned him against the wall. He got very close to Luca’s red, enraged face and stared into his eyes. Both men were breathing heavily. He heard Mitch speaking but he didn’t move.

“Listen, scumbag. You’re leaving, right now. If you so much as look at him again, you will be very sorry.”

Luca scoffed. “You don’t scare me, pretty boy.”

“No? Then you’re a bigger fool than I thought. You think you’re the only one with connections, Orselli? We can and will ruin you.”

Luca struggled, and Scott leaned his weight forward.

 

He calculated options. He had the longer reach but not by much. Mitch was safe, hovering in his peripheral. The cubicle was relatively spacious. Orselli was strong, maybe even stronger than he was, and Scott was no fighter. He didn’t want a scene.

“Time to go.” He nodded towards the door. “Right now.”

Luca actually laughed in his face. “I do not take orders from this empty-headed bimbo and his stupid whore.”

Scott blinked. Everything slowed down. Fury morphed into something much more dangerous.

 

He stepped back, allowing Luca to stand up. Luca’s sneer vanished as Scott drove a fist into his solar plexus. He crumpled to the ground with a soft exhale.

 

Scott looked at his fist in wonder. Punch through the first and second knuckles. Keep your wrist level. Turn hips for more power. Luca’s face on the punchbag. His hand ached. He wiggled his fingers; they all moved. Maybe ibuprofen later, just to be on the safe side.

 

Then Mitch crouched over Luca’s gasping form. He gripped Luca’s jaw and turned it till he could look into his watering eyes. “ _Se ti vedi di nuevo, ti distruggerò_ ,” he said softly, each word a knife.

Scott watched Mitch stand, brush himself off, and re-apply his lipstick. Mitch nodded and left as another man entered the rest room.

 

Scott pointed at the man still groaning curled up on the floor. “He just collapsed, oh my God, help him.”

“Oh no, we need to call someone!” The guest knelt next to Luca.

Scott pulled the emergency cord. Soon the room was swarming with people, and he slipped away.

 

Back at the table, a glass of champagne waited. Had he been away for five minutes or an hour? He couldn’t tell. Mitch had somehow switched seats to sit next to him. Scott watched the bubbles rise and burst. He detached from people and conversations, floating above the room. The only thing connecting him to earth was Mitch’s sweaty hand, gripped tightly in his own.

 

***

 

The drive home was silent. Mitch couldn’t find the words to start the conversation, so he kept quiet. They completed the necessities and got into bed. Mitch turned and tucked his head under Scott’s arm as he lay on his back. He rubbed circles on Scott’s chest, noting the occasional catch in his breath. He forced his breathing to slow and relaxed his muscles, hoping Scott would follow him into sleep.

 

He woke to an empty bed. Slipping into sweatpants he padded down to the basement, already knowing what he would find.

“Babe. It’s too early for this, come back to bed.”

Scott ran on, his eyes fixed on the distance. The boxing gloves lay ready on the bench. “M’alright, you sleep if you want.”

Mitch sighed and rubbed his temples. “Please, babe.”

When Scott didn’t reply, Mitch sat on the bench, running his fingers along the stitching of one glove.

“You were amazing.” He stared at the floor. “Nick of time. Kneeing him in the balls was the entirety of my plan.”

The treadmill stopped. Scott bowed his head, panting. “So all this didn’t go to waste.”

Mitch watched. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Not bad for a blond airhead.”

“You’re not.”

Scott walked away without meeting Mitch’s eyes. All he could do was follow.

 

In the days that followed Mitch felt he was waiting to exhale. Scott worked out twice a day, running longer than ever before. Evenings were spent in his office, songwriting he said. His smiles did not reach his eyes, and were absent at home. He cooked but ate little, and cancelled evenings out.

 

One evening Mitch drank wine alone in front of a movie but heard nothing of the dialogue and was surprised when the credits started to roll. He switched off the TV and put his glass in the dishwasher. His brain was stuffed full of static and beneath that, the steady throb of anxiety.

At nine o’clock Mitch stood outside the closed office door, biting at his thumbnail and replaying numerous different scenarios in his head. None ended well, but he had to try. He tapped on the door three times.

“Yeah.” Scott didn’t turn to greet him, his tone flat.

Mitch hesitated before placing his hands on Scott’s shoulders. The muscles were hard, unyielding under his touch. He glanced at the laptop. The screen showed thumbnails from the photo app, but Scott closed it before he could see any details.

“Did you get much done?”

Scott shook his head, then shrugged.

“Okay well maybe it’s time for a break. Let’s go to bed, or do you want a drink—“

“I’m not drinking, you shouldn’t tempt me.”

“Okay, okay, I meant a coffee or maybe tea. I’m having one. Come on.” He rubbed Scott’s shoulders, and then kissed the back of his head. “Babe.”

Scott did not move. Mitch reached forward and took his hand, and Scott allowed himself to be led into the kitchen.

 

Mitch glanced at him while making the drinks. His face was blank. The light had gone out and Mitch’s heart ached for the loss of his sunshine. They drank tea in silence, after which Mitch led the way upstairs to get ready for bed. Maybe his headache would improve with lying down.

 

While he brushed his teeth Mitch asked himself the same questions over and over. How had Luca managed to get to him again? Was he really safe? How had they got through the evening after the confrontation? Why was Scott so withdrawn?

 

Scott lay turned away from him. Mitch spun the ring on his finger and agonised for a moment, before inching over to Scott. He fitted himself to the broad back and put a tentative arm over his waist before dropping a soft kiss on his neck. Scott flinched. Mitch moved closer. He inhaled deeply, filling his nose with citrus and musk and Scott. It helped but not enough.

 

Scott lay rigid and Mitch regretted the cotton layers between them, but continued to drop light kisses until Scott shuddered and exhaled, his muscles relaxing a little.

“Scotty, babe, we’re all right.”

“He could have had a knife.”

“But he didn’t.”

“He could have hurt you. I let it happen, you were gone so long, I was – I’m useless.”

“No, never, how can you say that? You saved me.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that bastard.” Scott gulped air. “I’m sorry.”

Mitch clung on. “We dealt with him. There’s nothing in the media about it and we’re good, right? Right babe?”

 

He felt overwhelmed by Scott’s distress and the distance between them only magnified his need for reassurance. At the same time he didn’t want to burden Scott further. He needed Scott.

“I can’t write anything,” Scott whispered. “I thought – I can’t think, I can’t sleep. I should be happy. He was right…”

“Right?” Mitch echoed, completely confused.

“You know. You said.” The words were barely audible. “Airhead. Bimbo.”

“No, I never…” Mitch paused and frowned.

_Bimbo._

The memory hit hard.

 

_Scott and Mitch stood a few feet apart, shouting at each other in a hotel room in LA. Mitch’s many bags waited by the door._

_“Apologise? I think not. Why I wasted my time coming here—”_

_“Go then, fuck off back to Italy you arrogant little prick, Luca wants his plaything back.”_

_“Oh, classy. You’re quite the pair of blonde airheads. I guess I know what you see in her- a reflection of yourself.”_

_“You’re giving me lessons in narcissism now? Well I learned from the best.”_

_“I’m not the one literally trying to clone myself even if it means fucking some breeder.”_

_Mitch jabbed a finger at Scott’s chest. A pulse throbbed at his temple. Might as well burn the whole world down. Everything he valued was already on fire._

_Scott paled. “You fucking take that back, you don’t talk about Bailey like that—”_

_“I’ll tell you the truth because nobody else will. You’re both Easter eggs, all shiny outside and totally empty on the inside.”_

_“Shut your bitch mouth Grassi, before I shut it for you.” Scott’s voice, soft and deep, dripped menace._

_“As if,” he scoffed. “You’re too scared I might fuck up that pretty face and then what would you do?”_

_Scott’s face flushed deep red and he balled his fists but did not move closer. His jaw clenched._

_Mitch pulled the pin. “That’s what I thought.”_

_The porter knocked on the door._

_Mitch tossed his final grenade. “Hope she knows what a strong man she’s getting.”_

_Once his bags were loaded on the trolley he left without another word. The last thing he saw was Scott standing in the middle of the room, shaking and silent._

_Scott had everything he wanted. They were on opposite sides of a raging river, the last bridge a smoking ruin. His tears boiled away in the heat of righteous anger. By the time he reached the airport, his heart was a blackened cinder._

_This was his life now. He didn’t need Scott._

 

“Oh shit. Oh God. I – turn round, Scott.”

Scott curled up, shaking his head.

 

Mitch slid out of bed and went around to Scott’s side, dropped to his knees and bowed his head. There seemed no end to the wounds and barbs still buried in their hearts. It hurt so bad he could hardly breathe.

 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to provoke you. I said terrible things and I'm truly sorry and I hope you will forgive me sometime but…” He took a deep breath. “I love you now and always. I need to make it better. Please tell me what you need and I’ll do it, anything.”

Scott’s breathing was more rapid but he still hid his face.

“Please. I’m begging you. If – if you want to hit me, just do it.” He closed his eyes, wiped away a stray tear and steeled himself for the coming blow. He deserved it.

 

“You said I was weak. Couldn’t win. Hit you or not, couldn’t win.” Scott’s words were muffled behind his hands.

“You’re not weak and I regret every word. I was wrong. I was cruel.”

 

Mitch couldn’t raise his head. Hot tears dripped from his cheeks and he did nothing to stop them. He’d thought they were past all of this pain, yet here it was, pressing down and around them and tearing them apart again. He had to face up to his worst and ugliest acts of aggression. His pain turned into the deadliest weapon. The strike for the jugular followed immediately by horror as the weapon found its mark. The shame that stained his heart. 

 

“I wanted to hit him. More. A lot. Couldn’t.” His shoulders heaved. “Can’t hit people.”

“Scott. You always, it takes real strength to control yourself. It’s so easy to lash out but you don’t. You – you saved me and you held us together and I’m so fucking proud of you. So proud.”

Mitch swiped at his cheeks, still staring at the rug he knelt on. He cleared his throat. He was in hell, his past and present colliding. He rubbed his fists into his temples to scrub it all away. He should leave.

 

He couldn’t leave. Minutes ticked by.

 

A warm hand touched his face. “Don’t go.”

He reached blindly for the hand. A thumb rubbed at the ring he could not bear to take off.

“Could never hit you. I think I’ve proved that.”

“I know.” Guilt lay heavy in his gut.

“I wanted to, that time. It enraged me that I couldn’t do it. That I still cared.”

“I don’t deserve you. I’m always fucking pushing your buttons, seeing how far I can go.”

The hand held on. “True. It's in your nature. We’ve been to hell and back. But we’re together, and we’re unbreakable, right?”

“Right.” He shook his head. It was not right.

The hand tugged at him. “Will you come back to bed?”

 

Mitch folded his stiff, cold body into warm, strong arms. They rocked and wept and murmured words of regret and forgiveness until he fell asleep, exhausted.

 

***

 

Scott woke, unsure of the time. He heard rustling and then Mitch slid in behind him.

He reached back and touched bare skin. “Too hot?” he mumbled.

Mitch slipped a hand under his tee shirt, fingers splayed over his heart. “Can I? Need to touch you.”

Scott wriggled free and stripped off his top. He lay down and pulled Mitch onto his chest, sighing at the skin contact he had been starved of the past few days. Sometimes he worried that his need to cuddle was overpowering. It centred him whether happy or sad, but he was definitely the more tactile of the pair in or out of bed. Mitch was offering an invitation and Scott held on to skin and muscle and warmth to ground him in the here and now.

 

“I’m always safe with you.” Mitch’s words were soft and his hands drew comforting circles.

He tightened his grip around his baby. “War flashbacks are a bitch.”

“Right?” Mitch kissed his chest then snuggled closer, tangling their legs together.

“I had to prove I was more than a pretty face.” Scott spoke to the ceiling. “Funny how a single word can make you feel like shit all over again.”

 

He’d mostly escaped bullying at school, because he was friends with nearly everyone and soon grew too tall to mess with. Since coming out he’d learned to shrug off the slurs and even reclaim some of them. He knew Mitch had suffered far more for refusing to edit his individuality.

“Tell me about it,” Mitch whispered. “The f-word still triggers me, which is completely ridiculous.”

“Words hurt.”

Mitch stiffened in his arms. Scott didn’t want that. He kissed his head, nuzzling the soft hair and breathing in the familiar scent of shampoo. “It’s okay.”

“Can I, um, can I maybe kiss it better?”

That sounded good. “Never say no to kisses, baby.”

Mitch wriggled out of his boxers and flung them aside along with the comforter. “Get ready,” he purred. “Incoming.”

 

Scott closed his eyes while his body was ravished with a series of kisses that turned into little bites as Mitch travelled from neck to nipple to navel. He bypassed the area most eager for attention in favour of kissing down one leg and up the other. He moaned softly, his skin tingling.

“I do love your kisses.”

With that Mitch sat astride Scott’s hips. He placed warm palms on Scott’s cheeks and kissed him, gentle and sweet. When he ground his hips Scott groaned and thrust forward to meet him.

 

Scott opened up, inviting Mitch’s kiss to turn deep and demanding. With each tug on his lower lip and swipe of a hot tongue, tension bled out of Scott’s muscles and gathered in the pit of his stomach. It had been too long but his brain could not wrap around any decisions. He hoped Mitch would take charge.

“I need you, want to make you feel good.” Mitch reached down and slipped his hand inside Scott’s boxers. “You feel really, really good.” Between his breathless tone and his leisurely strokes, Scott thought he might burst into flames.

 

Mitch moved downwards, pulling off the shorts and kissing each hip. Then Scott’s eyes rolled back as Mitch swallowed him down, curling his hand round the base and working magic with his tongue. He built up the pleasure then backed off, knowing exactly how much Scott could take each time.

“Baby, please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for. He didn’t even fight the miraculously lubed finger that teased his entrance. Mitch pulled off with a soft pop but made up for it by nailing his prostate. Stars burst behind his eyelids and he arched upwards, lost in the intensity of feeling.

 

And then he was surrounded by heat as Mitch backed up to his aching cock and sank down smoothly with the most beautiful moan. It felt magical, this overload of sensation in which he was a willing but passive participant.

Mitch leaned down to kiss him. “Okay if I ride my big boy?”

“Fuck yeah.” He opened his eyes. In the half-light of early morning he saw the perfect picture; his boy bouncing gracefully, abs flexing, head thrown back and soft expletives falling from his open mouth. He wished he could stay forever sheathed in heat, balls deep in his baby.

“Only you babe, only you.” Mitch braced one hand on Scott’s thigh and slowed his ride, stroking himself with his left hand.

Scott took up the rhythm, enjoying the sight and sounds of his boy getting closer. “Gonna come now baby? Make me feel it.”

“Scott.” Mitch threw his head back, his cries flying through the octaves. As he clenched tighter Scott gripped his thighs and drove upwards, powering through to enhance Mitch’s pleasure and spilling a minute later in wave after blissful wave.

Mitch slumped on top of him, sweaty and spent. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “S’okay, don’t move, just gimme a minute.”

 

 

The bedroom was much lighter when they woke wrapped in each other. He saw Mitch’s finger trace over the fading bruise on his neck. Anger, sadness, guilt filled his chest.

“Does it still hurt? I could never forgive myself if—”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Mitch put a finger to his lips. “You’re my knight in shining armour, or in this case, Tom Ford. Now let’s get clean, babe.”

 

In the shower Scott lowered his head to let Mitch wash his hair and rub circles on his scalp. He hummed in contentment.

“That feels amazing, Mitchy. Never stop.”

“I won’t, at least until we both turn into prunes.”

The last trace of tension melted away under warm water and strong fingers. Scott held up his arms and pouted. “Wash me, daddy.”

Mitch shook his head. “You’re such a child.” But he lathered Scott and ran his hands over every inch, occasionally pressing a kiss to his skin. Then he washed himself, his movements turning slow and sensual under Scott’s gaze. He loved to perform.

 

“Like what you see?” He stretched languidly, eyes half-closed.

Scott trailed a hand along Mitch’s flank. He leaned into the movement, subtly rubbing against Scott’s wet hand and sparking a flame in his gut, again.

“Maybe I got things to do.” Scott licked his lips, brushing his fingertips across the flat expanse of Mitch’s abs to see the muscle contract.

“Do those things include me?” Mitch dropped his hands and stood open and ready, water running in soapy rivulets over his bright tattoos, down his sternum and dripping from his smooth balls.

 

Scott switched off the water. He stepped forward for a hungry kiss, and when Mitch twined arms around his neck he sucked at the collarbone tattoo until Mitch hissed. All at once Scott had enough. He scooped Mitch up, carried him back to their bedroom, and tossed him on the bed still dripping wet.

“Turn over.”

Mitch flipped onto all fours. He dipped his head, arching his spine and presenting himself. “I’m all yours.”

Scott could hardly ready himself quickly enough before gripping Mitch’s hips and pressing forward a little way. He adjusted his angle until the melodious sound that told him he’d hit the spot burst from his boy’s lips. He abused that spot until he could hold back no more. He shouted and cursed and drove in until he exploded, thighs wobbling and burning. Still trembling from his high he reached round to find Mitch hard and dripping. Scott jerked him fast and he spilled with a high-pitched whine.

He collapsed on the bed, heedless of the damp patches, and pulled Mitch close.

“Let’s forgive ourselves and leave all that in the past, okay?”

“Okay.” It came out as a sigh.

 

They had a quiet day at home, comforting in its domesticity. Mitch stayed close, trading little touches and cheek kisses. After another quick shower Scott stripped and remade the bed, and they played the piano together. Mitch made his famous risotto for dinner. When they got bored with the movie they were watching, Scott pulled Mitch into his arms and they slow danced under soft lights.

No matter how strong the forces pulling them apart, Scott trusted that their connection was stronger. He accepted this truth as Mitch sang him a cheesy love song and they practised not stepping on each other’s toes. Their wedding dance had to be perfect, even if the dancers would always be flawed humans. Love would forgive their missteps and bring them back to each other.


	14. Every life I live, I'll always take your hand - pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best served ice-cold... and then our boys can step up to the biggest day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, thanks for reading!
> 
> Likely to be three parts to this so pace yourself. ♡

 

Mitch sipped water and made himself comfortable in the green room at The Tyler Oakley Show. He’d done lots of press recently but he looked forward to this live interview the most. He smiled as the door opened and Tyler rushed in, his perfect wave of blond hair reminiscent of Scott.

“Mitchy! God I’m so sorry, got caught up blah blah, thanks for waiting.”

“And here I thought I was the fashionably late diva.” He stood and hugged Tyler tight. “I only stayed because it’s you.”

“What really? I’m honoured. Well, let’s get down to business before you flounce off in a huff.”

“Not happening sweetie, anyway I was hoping we could flounce off together for a drink later.”

“Sounds really gay.” Tyler put a hand to his chest. “I’m in. See you very soon.”

Tyler rushed out and Mitch relaxed. He waited for his turn to be introduced.

 

“So that covers your Superfruit and PTX projects. Now of course, your upcoming Texas nuptials with Scott Hoying are quite the hot ticket.”

“Why thank you. We’re so excited about sharing our special day with friends and family.”

“I’m sure it will be a beautiful day. Can you give us any hints about what you’re wearing?”

“Absolutely… not.” Mitch laughed. “Don’t want to spoil the reveal, let me keep some secrets.”

Tyler shook his head. “Well it was worth a try for the viewers. I’m certain you will all look gorgeous.” He sat forward with a serious expression. “Now, I believe you have an exclusive announcement for us.”

“Yes I do.” Mitch paused, let his shoulders drop. He wanted to get this right.

 

“This is something that’s very close to my heart. My song _This ain’t love_ covered a subject that is often not talked about. Relationships can be difficult for any gender or orientation. People feel totally isolated and don’t know where to turn to for help when their partners are abusive towards them.”

Tyler nodded. “It’s about what happens behind closed doors.”

“Exactly. I’m blessed to be getting married to the most wonderful man in the world. But life wasn’t always so easy, and that song reflects how it affected me at the time.”

“It is a beautiful song.”

“Thank you. I wanted something worthwhile to come from that pain. If even one person hears it and knows they’re not alone, that will be the best reward for me. And in the spirit of giving, _This ain’t love_ is being released as a single tomorrow. All proceeds from buying and streaming it will be donated to four charities offering refuge and support to anyone living with partner abuse.”

 

The audience broke into applause along with Tyler and Mitch took a deep breath. Tears would have to wait until later.

“I appreciate you sharing your experience with us all. A question people ask is why don’t victims just leave when things get bad?”

“Sometimes it’s not about leaving. Circumstances can make that impossible. Sometimes it’s about surviving until you can reach out. I want to add my voice and my support to the people who are waiting to help you find a safe place.”

Tyler got up to hug Mitch briefly. “That’s a very generous gesture that I know will be appreciated by so many. If you are affected by these issues, helpline numbers will be shown at the end of the programme and on our website.”

 

Mitch took a drink of water. He channelled his nervous energy. This he could do. The gossip mills would kick into high gear but he’d survive. They would survive. Scott’s final words that morning rang in his ear.

_I’m so proud of you, my love. Now go and slay the scene._

Tyler was talking again, and Mitch tuned in.

“But wait, there’s more. Just for us, Mitch is going to sing a solo unplugged version of _This ain’t love_ since Scott Hoying was unavailable.” He shrugged dramatically while the audience protested. “I know, I know, he’s a busy guy. Now please put your hands together for Mitch Grassi!”

 

_Over the years I bend and break_

_If there’s a lesson here to take_

_Don’t let him pick apart your seams_

_Don’t try to be somebody’s dream_

Mitch closed his eyes, letting his fingers run over the piano keys. He’d tried so hard and given everything. Even when things turned sour he refused to give up on a love turned ugly, until he had no other choice. Yet by some miracle and with the help of his friends, he still found his way home.

 

_This heart don’t beat no more_

_For love that’s rotten to the core_

_Crying to the stars above_

_That ain’t love_

He opened his eyes as the last notes died away and smiled to himself. The audience were on their feet, whooping and cheering. Tyler dabbed at his eyes then applauded. Mitch floated off stage in a bubble of love. He pushed open the door to the green room and stopped.

“Hey baby.” Scott sat on the same sofa Mitch had vacated, dressed in dark jeans and a black tee shirt topped by his well-worn leather jacket.

“What?” Emotion surged in Mitch’s chest and he blinked back unexpected tears. He wasn’t ready for this surprise. “You said you weren’t coming.”

“Well strictly speaking, I said I wasn’t going to appear with you. Didn’t want to dilute your message.” Scott got up and engulfed Mitch in his arms. “You slayed. I am even more proud of you.”

“Thanks babe.” Mitch relaxed in the warm safety of Scott’s embrace. After a while he spoke. “Tyler wants to flounce off for a drink after.”

“Hmm, sounds a bit gay.”

Mitch looked up into shining eyes. “That’s what she said, but you’re not a bit gay are you?” He licked his lower lip then lowered his tone. “You’re a whole lot of gay. Maybe you should prove it by going all, you know, alpha male on me.”

“Hmm.” Scott raised one pale brow. “I would stake my claim but – no sex in the green room, am I right?”

“Oh shut up and kiss me.”

Scott touched their lips together, and continued feather light kisses to Mitch’s jaw. He murmured against his skin. “Mine.”

“Yours, always.” Mitch shivered and goosebumps popped on his neck. He melted against his man with a happy sigh. A hand found its way into Scott’s back pocket and pressed their hips together. He rocked his hips just enough to show he meant it.

 

Someone coughed behind him. “Whoa, okay lovebirds. Can this bitch at least get a drink before y’all get to making out?”

Mitch didn’t move. He felt Scott’s chuckle rumble in his chest.

“Too late.”

“You promised,” Tyler whined. “Now break it up and let’s go.”

“Bossy.” Mitch stepped away, trailing a hand down Scott’s chest. “I like it.” He grinned at Tyler’s roll of the eyes.

“Jesus, you’re shameless. Come on, if I don’t get a Cosmopolitan in my mouth right now I am going to die of thirst.“ He grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled.

Scott held on to Mitch with his other hand. “Raincheck, baby.”

“Counting on it, darling.”

***

“It’s all over everywhere.”

If Mitch was unsure about the possible fallout before his Tyler appearance, he was left in no doubt afterwards. Twitter blew up, his agent called to make sure he was all right and enquire whether there was any more to come, and there was a steady stream of calls and texts from friends.

“Not surprising.” Scott sat next to him on the couch.

“Look at this.” Mitch pointed at the screen showing an entertainment site, unable to look away. The headline read _Behind closed doors: singer Mitch Grassi opens up about abuse._

Scott hummed. “We talked about this. You wanted to send a message, you wanted to do it alone, which was super brave by the way, and you succeeded brilliantly.”

Mitch shook his head. “Did I do the right thing?” He couldn’t help second guessing himself.

“Let me show you something else.” Scott grabbed his phone and scrolled through.

 

**@hotsforhoying:**     thank you thank you @mitchgrassi we need to raise awareness buy #SFTAL to #stopDV   (Tyler show screenshot attached)

**@hotsforhoying:**     also WHO HURT MY MITCHY you gonna catch these hands ‘angry emojis’

**@sup_er_fruit_er:**    @mitchgrassi your song made me cry, now I know I’m not alone ♡ #stopDV

**@Scottishot:**              brave and honest #stopDV so glad @Sup3rfruit found their happy ever after #SFTAL

**@SFforevaa:**              “relationships can be difficult for any gender or orientation” @mitchgrassi you said what nobody else did and that’s everything #SFTAL gives me hope #stopDV

**@Scott_to_trot:**         *bawling* @scotthoying take good care of my baby he deserves the world #stopDV

**@SoopR_Froot:**        if you need to talk in confidence my DMs are always open; listen to #SFTAL and help #stopDV now

 

“This is your impact, baby. So proud of you.”

The fans made a hashtag? He couldn’t believe how many positive messages there were. Mitch’s vision blurred until he couldn’t see the screen. He took a deep breath and Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Do you remember that day in Seattle when you started telling me what happened to you in Italy? How I said you were strong? I didn’t realise then just how strong you had to be, how strong you could be, to live your truth and help other people.”

He could never forget the moment when he showed his wounds and found someone willing to accept him, broken pieces and all. Mitch buried his face in Scott’s chest. The echoes of the past faded and Luca’s insults finally lost their sting. He was scarred but whole.

Scott lifted his chin and cradled his cheek in a warm, gentle caress. “You’re amazing and I am the luckiest fiancé. Like, ever.” He wiped away a tear before it could trail downwards.

Mitch kept his eyes shut and concentrated on slow breaths. He was here and now, soon to marry the love of his life. As much as he’d wanted Scott to beat Luca to a bloody pulp, he admired his restraint more. The song and interview were a message anyone could understand.

 

He'd introduced Antonio Sforza to his Italian agent and they’d hit it off immediately. Since the bathroom incident a few weeks before Mitch made plans to strip Luca Orselli of his latest project, his influence and now his reputation. He had been with Orselli for two years, during which he paid close attention to the game and its players. He noted with grim satisfaction that Luca was absolutely right.

_Chi conosci, non cosa sai. Who you know, not what you know._

All it took was a word in the right ear. 

**

Scott couldn’t get used to starting the day alone, but it was for the best. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. Time to get ready for his early flight.

 

Much later he lay on his bed, surrounded by the relics of his childhood. Pictures, awards, memories covered every wall and shelf. He stretched out, patting a stomach full of great home cooking. He’d gone around the world and travelled with so many people along the way, but it all came back to this; the same room where he’d traded laughter and secrets, kisses and fears.

In this room he’d spent sleepless nights worrying about his feelings, tearful nights worried about his future, and a few quietly passionate nights worrying his parents might hear. Now he was here again, alone but even so with more love than he ever dreamed possible. He got ready for bed and lay down again.

Scott brushed his hand over the empty space next to him. He closed his eyes and could almost hear it; melodic laughter, words of love in Italian, the high-pitched whine that always went straight to his balls… yeah, just like that. He made himself more comfortable inside his boxers but did not linger. A warm buzz settled in his stomach. He dragged his thoughts away from lean thighs gripping his waist and pink lips parted to let soft moans escape. He wasn’t going to do this tonight.

He couldn’t get used to sleeping alone, but it was for the best. He let his limbs sink into the mattress and drifted off.

 

Three days later they loaded the car with care, checking that they had all they needed. His father actually produced a spreadsheet to track everything, which Scott scoffed at while secretly feeling relieved. He was glad to take on the driving and have something simple to focus his scattered brain.

Rick kept up a steady stream of talk with Connie and Lauren chiming in from the back. It took Scott’s mind off the fact that Mitch was not with him, and he was grateful. Time to close the distance. 

***

Mitch walked around the lake with Kirstie. Green fields stretched away to hills in the distance and the anxious buzz in his chest subsided a little. Thank God for friends who just got you and knew when to take you away.

“It’s peaceful here,” she said. “Let’s sit.” She pulled him towards a seat.

“Oh, but I really need—”

“You really need to sit and take a breath, Mit-Mit.”

Mitch sat on the bench. “Mit-Mit? Where’s that come from?”

“One of the little ones said it. Adorable.”

“Hmm.” They cuddled together, looking back to the clustered ranch buildings, the bridge spanning a narrow stretch of water, and a few children running around. Happy shouts drifted towards them across the water.

"Ready for all this?” Kirstie squeezed his hand.

“As I ever will be. I’ll be better when, you know.”

“I know. He’ll be here soon. Relax.”

Mitch turned to rest his head in Kirstie’s lap and let her pet his hair. He stared at clouds drifting across blue sky, and his thoughts turned to blue eyes and a swoop of blond hair. He rubbed at his arm.

“Stop that.” Kirstie reached for his hand. “Is there anything else you need me to do before the rehearsal?”

“I think Cam has everything under control. I spoke with the florist again, Avi has the rings, Sas has the kids’ outfits ready, catering is organised.” Mitch sighed. “I just want…” He closed his eyes.

“I get it. I was the same. Terrified and excited, wanting it to be over already and wanting it to never arrive. But on the day, you forget all that.”

“Surely not.” He couldn’t imagine his mind clear and empty of the million worries currently fighting for space.

“Oh yes.” Kirstie squeezed his hand. “On the day, you’re in a bubble. All you know is you’re marrying the love of your life. You want to see him, kiss him, wear his ring. Nothing else matters.” She was silent a moment. Birds called overhead.

“We’ll take care of you and it’s going to be so beautiful. You’re gonna be beautiful.”

Mitch looked up at her smiling face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She kissed his hand then checked her watch. “We should go back.”

They strolled back hand in hand. Kirstie’s small hand was warm and comforting, and they chatted about seating plans and the merits of different brands of waterproof mascara. Mitch couldn’t relax fully but he tried to enjoy the fluttery anticipation in his gut. The biggest performance of his entire life awaited. He was more than ready. 

** 

The Hoyings arrived at Double Moon Ranch after an uneventful drive.

“Scotty this is gorgeous,” Connie remarked. “Lots of green space. And I love that we can stay right here, well some of us anyway.”

“Yeah, Cam was a saint to put up with us both changing our minds and adding things. And a miracle worker too.”

“Your father will sort out the bags, let’s take a walk.”

Scott set off with his mother on his right arm and Lauren walking next to her.

 

Cam had received a long list of requirements when she met Mitch and Scott to plan their wedding. Scott wanted an outdoor venue with privacy and space for dancing. Mitch wanted glamour, water, and luxury. The venue was even lovelier than Scott remembered.

Double Moon Ranch offered discretion, extensive grounds and accommodation on site. There was a large guest house for the principal members of the wedding party, and a romantic honeymoon cottage tucked away in a small grove of trees on the far lakeside. The impressive main house contained a double height ballroom decked out with chandeliers, dining rooms of various sizes, and a chapel for indoor ceremonies. Outside, a large covered space, hung with lights for dancing, had a small stage at one end and a bar at the other.

Beyond the buildings a small lake sparkled in the afternoon sun. The three walked over the bridge and gazed back towards the waterside area where the guests would sit. The wedding canopy stood ready to be decorated.

Lauren clapped her hands. “This is fabulous!”

Scott nodded, a smile breaking out. “Yes it is.”

Connie squeezed his arm. “Honey I want to cry already and we didn’t even see Mitch yet. All the tissues in the world ain’t gonna be enough.”

A lump came to Scott’s throat. He swallowed. “Don’t start already Mom.”

“Okay let’s go find everyone,” Lauren said cheerfully. She walked away and Scott followed with his mother, holding her close and chatting about weather and how his dad’s suit came with the wrong size trousers.

Two days away from the most important day of his life. He was more than ready.

 

The rehearsal dinner was noisy and busy, punctuated by laughter and the screams of children. Scott sat too far from Mitch, but almost his entire attention was taken up with his nephews and nieces. When Landon moved, Nel took his seat.

“I’m beyond happy to have another son,” she said, placing a hand on Scott’s arm. “He absolutely adores you, you know. Always has, from the very first.”

“I do know.” Scott’s gaze found Mitch, laughing with Avi and showing dimples. He looked down at his mother-in-law’s matching dimpled smile. “I don’t deserve him.”

“Nonsense. You deserve each other, and a lifetime of happiness. Thank you for bringing him home.”

“He came home on his own. I’m glad I had the…” He trailed off, ears hot.

“Say it.”

“I’m glad I had the balls to take him back in my life.” Whatever their parents thought, reconciliation was never a foregone conclusion. They’d travelled a hard road to get to that point.

“I promise to take care of him.”

Nel kissed his cheek. “We know you will.” She left a trace of floral perfume behind her.

Across the table Mitch raised a questioning brow and Scott shrugged in response. Connie chose that moment to sit next to Mitch and Scott smiled. He was pretty sure what was going to happen next.

 

As people drifted away from the table, Scott looked around for Mitch. He walked towards him, only to be faced by Kirstie blocking his way.

“Hi Kirst, I just want to—”

“No.”

“But I—”

“No. He and I are going to giggle together about bride stuff and stay up too late reminiscing. You are going to chat to Mario and Austin until you go to bed. Alone and sober.”

Scott looked at his friend, tapping her foot with arms crossed. He tried not to smile at her determined stance because she was cute, yes, but also dangerous.

“You can’t see him until tomorrow. Try, and I will kick your ass right across Texas. Do not test me, Scotty.”

Scott stepped forward and engulfed her in a tight hug. Tears pricked the back of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and another that was almost a shudder.

“Love you Kit. He’s been so anxious, he wants it to be perfect… you’ll look after him won’t you?”

“Of course,” she whispered. “Gonna bring you the most beautiful bridegroom ever seen.”

He buried his nose in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut. How far they’d all come, from mere children with a dream and a jokey, amateur YouTube video, to adults with success and family all around them. How close but so far to his boy. He ached to hold him again.

“Thanks Kit. Tell him I love him and I can’t wait—”

“Shh. Tell him yourself. Texts are a thing, you know.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll let you go.”

Behind her Mitch blew a kiss, then mouthed the words ‘love you.’ Scott did the same before Kirstie linked her arm with Mitch and took him away, whispering in his ear.

 

**Scottyboy** : Hey baby. Are you all set?

**_Princess_** : Kinda. Excited and nervous and miss you

**Scottyboy:** Same. Hate sleeping alone. Fuck tradition :-(

**_Princess_** : It’s bad luck to see the bride. And tomorrow you get to fuck me.

**Scottyboy** : Tomorrow I get to make love to my gorgeous husband, you mean

**_Princess_** : What a coincidence, so do I

**Scottyboy** : Can’t wait. Been saving myself so you better be ready

**_Princess_** : Born ready, _tesoro_. Born ready.

**Scottyboy:** Goodnight princess, sweet dreams. I love you xoxo

**_Princess_** : _Ti amo, sogno di te, solo te_. ♡♡


	15. Every life I live, I'll always take your hand - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG it's here y'all. The biggest gayest wedding has finally arrived!! ♡♥︎♡♥︎♡♥︎♡
> 
> Scott and Mitch get married at last. Listen to the song A Thousand Years (linked) and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues ready...

 

[A Thousand Years by Christina Perri](https://youtu.be/hrM-Bkm4c_I)

 

 

Mitch sank down into scented bubbles and closed his eyes. He slept little after a late night heart-to-heart with Kirstie that ended with the two friends sobbing in each other’s arms. He couldn’t find the words to explain how much she meant to him.

 

He looked up at the tap on the door.

Kirstie peeked round the door. “Can I come in?”

“Course you can.”

“How you feeling?” She perched on the edge of the bath.

“I’m not sure. Strangely calm? But excited and not hungry.”

“I get that but you have to eat something or you’ll pass out.” She went out and returned with a plate of cut fruit. “These are light.”

 

Mitch opened his mouth and let her feed him strawberries and pineapple and banana. The last time she’d done this they were at Scott’s house, and he was hovering at the edge of the group. That felt like a lifetime ago. Now he was at the centre and he loved the change.

“Nicole and Torsten are coming soon, once you finish hair and makeup they’ll do me and the moms. And Scott of course.”

“Scott doesn’t need much.”

“You know that’s not true. He’s crazy about his hair and wants the photos to be perfect.”

“You’re right.” They were both perfectionists, but Mitch considered his soft boy completely right at all times. That said, the quiff was a non-negotiable trademark. It had to be just so.

 

Mitch had done a few workouts with him so he could make sure he wasn’t overdoing things, and dragged him out of the gym more than once. Scott trained even harder than usual and his abs were nothing short of legendary. Mitch definitely approved, but he didn’t want his baby to injure himself. They would have other, more strenuous activities to enjoy in the near future.

 

“Then Luke will be along later for some preparation shots before the ceremony. I’ll help you get dressed. Cam is dealing with everything else.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Relax and steal the show. Oh wait, you can’t steal it cause it’s all about you today.”

Mitch sighed. The pressure of the last few weeks was slipping away. Kirstie left and he rinsed off before wrapping himself in a huge fluffy towel. He heard voices in the bedroom and went to greet Nicole. Time to get ready.

 

♡♥︎♡♥︎♡

 

Avi adjusted Scott’s buttonhole of three tiny pink rosebuds and a white orchid. “You look great,” he said with a smile. “I’d marry you.”

“Hush, you’re already taken.”

“True, but a boy can dream. Don’t touch the hair.”

“Sorry.” Scott twisted his hands together, then went over to the mirror. Avi stood just behind him.

“So glad Mitchy ditched the lilac idea.”

Scott tilted his head. “I think you could have pulled it off.”

 

Avi’s pink lined, dove grey Gucci suit and pink tie matched the rosebuds in his buttonhole and contrasted well with his dark man bun and precisely trimmed beard. Scott wore ice blue Gucci, narrow pants skimming his ankles while the longline jacket hugged his shoulders and waist. His vest was an extravagant confection of flower-embroidered silk in pinks, blues and greens over a white silk shirt. His tie of iridescent shot silk shifted colours from blue to violet to pink.

“Do you think the shoes are too much?” Scott wiggled his left foot, clad in a handmade suede boot in a deeper, toning blue.

“Not at all. The blues bring out your eyes of course but you know that.” Avi adjusted his cuffs and winked at Scott in the mirror. “What a handsome pair we are.”

 

Scott turned to Avi. “You have the—”

“Right here.” He patted his pocket. “It’s all taken care of, just remember to breathe and say I do when it’s time. And your vows, of course.”

“I won’t forget them. I’ve looked at them a million times.”

Avi’s eyes were soft. “They’re truly wonderful. This day makes me happy.”

Scott embraced him, taking care not to crush the flowers. “Thanks for everything, Av. I can never repay you.”

“You don’t… you never have to.” His voice was husky, lower than usual. “Don’t make me cry before we start.”

“I can’t wait to see him.”

“You and everyone else, Scotty.” Avi dabbed at his eyes with a knuckle.

“Okay.” Scott stepped back and exhaled. “Showtime.”

 

Avi left to organise the grooms’ people. Scott stared out of the window at blue sky. He couldn’t see the entrance but imagined one hundred and fifty people arriving, greeting each other and finding their seats. His vows played on a loop in his head. There was little point wondering what Mitch would wear, he was about to find out. A knock on the door startled him out of his daydream.

“Come in.”

Kevin stepped inside with a brilliant smile and arms wide. “Scott, my man.”

 

They embraced and Scott was soothed by the sense of safety that Kevin always brought with him. His sharply tailored mid blue suit was complemented by a white shirt and matching blue tie, a single white rose in his buttonhole.

“You look fabulous. Don’t you worry, it’s all under control. Just came to say, we love you both and it’s my honour to be here for you today.”

‘Thanks Kev.” Scott didn’t trust himself to say more. He nodded.

“See you very soon.”

 ♡♥︎♡♥︎♡

Music played as Avi and Scott took their places. Flowers were everywhere. The guests fluttered in the breeze, a soft-hued flock of exotic birds and butterflies. Close family sat in the front rows, looking out to the lake.

Kevin stood at the front, under a canopy festooned with pink and white roses, peonies, white hydrangea and green chrysanthemums. He carried a white Bible and wore a short stole embroidered with pastel hearts.

Scott looked back at smiling faces. Avi nodded to him. Then the music changed and the first of the grooms’ people walked down the aisle to _Endless Love_ sung by Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey. Some wore floaty knee length dresses ranging from palest pink through violet to blue with matching heels, and carried small posies of flowers. Some wore pale grey suits with ties that matched the dresses.

 

Scott watched Lindsey, Austin, Tyler, Candice, Mario and Michael bring up the rear of the procession and line up on either side. Last was Kirstie in deep pink and improbably high heels, dark hair upswept and woven with flowers to match her small bouquet of pink and white.

Next came two young nieces sprinkling flower petals as they walked. The crowd ahhed at Isaac and Kaela walking side by side. Isaac wore a sky blue vest and pants suit and carried a small wooden box like a precious offering. Scott was puzzled by the box, but guessed the rings were inside.

Kaela was a fairy princess in frothy layers of tulle and sequins, dark curls accessorised by a gold headband. She giggled as she swung a basket of petals, green eyes sparkling when she shouted to her father.

“Daddy!”

Avi mimed as he called, “Throw the flowers Kae.”

She flung handfuls haphazardly, and Scott was so distracted by her antics and the ripple of laughter it caused that he almost missed the change in music.

 

The guests stood at Kevin’s signal and looked around as _A Thousand Years_ played, Christina Perri’s clear vocals drifting on the air. Whispered words and suppressed sobs formed an undercurrent to the music.

 

Mitch appeared, flanked by his mother on his right, and Scott’s mother on his left. Scott put his hands to his mouth and tried to breathe in, out, in. He stared at Mitch and forgot everything else.

The trio walked forward slowly, smiling at everyone. Mitch glowed. Subtle smoky eyes paired with soft pink lips. Diamond and pearl earrings glittered in the sun. His bouquet trailed almost to the ground, an extravagant confection of pink roses, white and purple orchids, calla lilies and greenery.

He wore a soft cream jacket by Alexander McQueen that contrasted his olive skin. Wide shoulders narrowed to a nipped in waist. From there a waterfall peplum dipped low behind, lined in pink and gold shot silk and edged with seed pearls. Split sleeves with five pearl buttons revealed oversized cuffs and chunky gold cufflinks.His fine lace shirt with satin collar was fastened with a bow in lustrous silk. Narrow pants skimmed his ankles and revealed palest gold stilettos that shimmered as he moved.

Scott’s lip trembled and he blinked tears away. He had no words for this ethereal creature. Breathless and hopelessly smitten, he watched his future walk towards him.

 

Halfway down the aisle Mitch stopped. Each mother kissed his cheek and made her way to the front row. And Mitch continued forward, alone for the last time, his progress slow but sure as eyes were dried all around. As the song ended Mitch arrived to stand next to Scott. He handed his bouquet to Kirstie and nodded.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Scott answered. “Exquisite, my queen.”

Mitch batted his lashes and Scott took a deep breath. Up close he could see the shimmery pink of his lips and a touch of gold on his Cupid's bow.

_Can’t kiss him yet. Got to marry him first._

Kevin cleared his throat and the guests sat.

“I’m honoured to welcome you all, family and friends of Scott and Mitch. We’re gathered here today to celebrate their love and for them to make a lifetime commitment before God and everyone present. Someone once said that love is friendship that caught fire. Scott and Mitch have been friends since boyhood, sharing a unique bond that has been tested many times. But their bond has endured.”

Kevin read from the Bible and said more about marriage being a choice that was made anew every day, but Scott hardly heard him. He had eyes only for his beautiful man, his feathered bangs, the faint blush on his cheeks, the curve of his lips.

“Now they will exchange vows, declaring in public before God and this congregation the promises they make to each other.” 

The two men turned to face each other, holding both hands.

Scott looked into Mitch’s dark eyes, then down at his trembling lip. The words tumbled out, certain and true.

“Mitch. You are the yin to my yang. First and foremost you have been and always will be my friend, supporting me and cheering me on. You are the one who lights up my world. With you the colours are brighter, the songs are sweeter, the world is right.

“Now we write the next verse of our song, our life together. You might have to remind me when I forget the words, but the music that brought us together is engraved on my heart. And so I pledge myself to you, body heart and soul.

“The second best day of my life was the day I met you. Today is the best day of my life, the day I declare before all those present, _ti amo_. I will love and cherish you, hold and protect you, respect and care for you, today, and all our tomorrows.”

 

He squeezed Mitch’s hands and nodded slowly. His eyes shone with tears, but his voice was clear and strong.

“Scott, you are the sun to my moon. Forever is barely long enough to express all that I feel about you as a human, as a man, as the rock on which I build my future. You are my constant friend, lover and companion.

“You are the one who has never forsaken me. In bad times and in good, I always carried you in my heart.

_"Tu sei la luce nell’oscurità, tu sei la mia casa._

"You are the light in my darkness, you are my home.

“Now we go forward into the future side by side. I declare before all those present that I will dry your tears, hold your hand, respect and cherish you, comfort and care for you no matter what life brings, and love you today, tomorrow, always.”

 

Kevin said, “Scott and Mitch have pledged themselves to one another for life. To symbolise this pledge they will now exchange rings.”

Isaac came forward and opened the wooden box. It began to play _Nature Boy._ That was not what he expected, but he was happy to hear the song that had punctuated the turning points of their relationship. He plucked the ring from the music box. Diamonds sparkled on the twisted infinity band symbolising his endless love.

 

“Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi, will you take Scott Richard Hoying as your lawful wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and honour him all the days of your lives?”

“I will.”

Scott slid the ring on Mitch’s finger, restraining the urge to kiss his hand. His heart beat faster but he felt calm and centred, their stars aligned at exactly the right place and time.

“Scott Richard Hoying, will you take Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi as your lawful wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and honour him all the days of your lives?”

At last, he could say it. “I will.”

A tear slid down his cheek and Mitch’s smile dazzled. He could drown in those eyes and dimples. He held out his hand to accept his rose gold and diamond band. Mitch's fingers were warm, easing the ring into place. His entire life made sense in that moment. They had come home to each other.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Scott watched Mitch’s eyes flutter shut. He caught a hint of Dualité, its familiar spice and flowers anchoring him. Mitch sighed into the kiss and time slowed. Scott’s heart overflowed with love. 

 

Kevin cleared his throat and Scott pulled back. _Husband._ The word made him giddy with happiness.

“Now Scott and Mitch are married before God and the state of Texas. Love is love, but love must weather the difficult times as well as the good. A strong union will pull together no matter what the world throws at it. To symbolise this, Scott and Mitch will tie the knot. Rick, Mike, please come forward.”

 

Rick handed Scott a soft white cord, and Mike handed Mitch a pale rainbow coloured cord. Scott noted Mitch’s hand shaking a little, but they both got their fisherman's knots done without trouble, twisting the two cords over each other.

 

Kevin held up the knotted cords. “When life's challenges try to pull you apart, let the love and commitment symbolised by these knots hold you together.”

He gave the ends to Scott and Mitch, who each pulled. The knots slid together and held firm.

“The harder the pull the closer you become.”

Avi took the cords and Scott and Mitch turned to face their friends and family.

“May God keep you safe and strengthen your love every day. May you grow ever closer and be for each other a support, a sanctuary, and a refuge from the world. Go in peace and love.” Kevin placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the newly weds Scott and Mitch!”

 

Scott gripped his husband’s hand and grinned at the cheering and whistling. He turned to Mitch. “I love you, husband.”

His answering smile was brilliant. “ _Ti amo, marito_.”

Scott put his other hand round Mitch’s waist and dipped him. He thought he heard music and the roar of the crowd like distant waves breaking, but the beat of his heart was louder. The weight of Mitch in his arms and the feel of their lips was all he needed.

 

“Time to go, guys.” Kevin sounded amused and Scott remembered where he was. He brought Mitch upright, chasing the kiss all the way.

“Come on, let’s go and be married together.” He grinned at Mitch touching his lower lip with a thumb, his wedding ring winking as it caught the light.

Mitch's smile could light the world. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Mitch took his bouquet and they wandered slowly back down the aisle hand in hand, surrounded by laughter and life, with _You’re my best friend_ by Queen playing. Love was everywhere.

♡♥︎♡♥︎♡♥︎♡

[Mitch's ring here](https://vedantti.com/product/r26501wbk/)    [Scott's ring here](https://jewelrybyjohan.com/collections/mens-wedding-bands/products/wood-eternity-wedding-band-diamond-gold-dj1017rg)


	16. It was always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scömìche wedding from Mitch's POV, the first dance (song linked), the reception... and a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part 3 of the biggest gayest wedding! 
> 
> If you'd like to see some of the visual inspirations for clothes (and the tattoos designed by @jensweeten on twitter), head over to Wattpad where this is posted under username @lostroses. (Lyrics © me, all rights reserved.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate you all. ♡♥︎♡

 

Mitch closed his eyes and regulated his breathing while Nicole worked her magic. They’d settled on muted glamour for a timeless look. He wanted to look back at the photos in years to come and know he looked his absolute best. Despite getting little sleep he was bright eyed and alert. Coffee helped too.

 

“I love beating this face. It’s been too long.” Nicole blended highlight deftly with her fingers.

“You’re much too important to be beating faces. Running a beauty empire must be exhausting.”

Nicole nodded. “It kind of is, but sometimes it’s so relaxing to get back to my roots, remember why I started this whole crazy enterprise you know?” She stood back to assess her work. “Nude or pink?”

“Scott likes pink.”

 

He smiled at a Seattle memory. Scott had encouraged him to wear lipgloss after so long suppressing his femininity, saying he could be completely himself again. It was the start of reclaiming his whole and authentic self, of letting his voice return to its naturally higher timbre, of a new life.

 

“Pretty sure Scott likes anything as long as it’s on you, sweetie.”

Mitch blushed and shook his head. “Stop.”

“Stop moving! The way he always looked at you… I’m so happy for you both. You got there in the end.” She held up a lipstick. “Now this is a baby pink with a hint of gold to tie in with your outfit. I’ll seal it to last through all the kissing and it won’t come off.”

“Sounds perfect.” Mitch inspected his French manicure. His finger felt bare without his promise ring, but soon he’d have something even better.

 

♡♥︎♡ 

Kirstie was adjusting his silk bow when the knock on the door came.

“You look so gorgeous, goddamn it Mitchy. Scott is gonna swoon.”

The door opened wide to the sound of Connie’s voice. “I keep forgetting to leave room for my hat. You go first.”

Nel laughed. “I know what you mean… oh my God, baby.” She walked forward, one hand to her mouth. “Oh my. You look like an angel, wow.”

Connie followed and gasped. “Honey. You are stunning. Turn for us.”

Feeling shy, Mitch revolved slowly, pulse speeding up. “Do you… is it…?”

“Your shoes!” Connie pointed. “Look at the pearls on the heels. They’re amazing. I’m not gonna cry, no I cannot. Not now.” She closed her eyes and fanned herself.

 

Mitch looked at his mother. “Mom?”

Where had that come from? Mitch had used his parents’ first names for decades. He searched her face for clues.

“My darling boy.” Nel hugged him lightly. “My baby boy is all grown up and, well. You’ve never looked more beautiful.”

Mitch blinked, looked up at the ceiling, took a breath. He couldn’t give in to tears, not here, not yet.

 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do now, and that’s saying something. Love looks very good on you. Mike and I are more proud of you than words could ever express.” She took his hand. ‘I never expected to walk anyone down the aisle, but I’m honoured to escort you.”

“Me too. You’ve always been part of our family and now look. We’re one family for real.” Connie squeezed his other hand.

Mitch hardly noticed Kirstie moving in his peripherals. He closed his eyes and heard the click of a photo being taken.

“Okay ladies let’s get in formation,” Kirstie said brightly. They all laughed, breaking the tension. “I’m gonna go see if it’s show time yet.”

 ♡♥︎♡

Everyone was smiling at him. All his friends, the mothers, the staff members who hovered around the entrance to the aisle, everyone whistled and smiled and whispered good luck and compliments. Then _Endless Love_ played and the grooms’ people set off in ones and twos. Kirstie blew him a kiss and he watched the white flowers woven in her hair retreat.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Nel took his right arm and Connie stepped up on his left.

Mitch gripped his bouquet, held his head up. “Ready.”

 

_A Thousand Years_ began, and Mitch floated. Hands clasped on the handle of his heavy bouquet, he moved forward. There was a hand resting on each forearm, a swirl of different perfumes, a multi-coloured sea of faces and flowers and the glint of sun on water beyond. But all he saw was his future, closer with every step.

 

At the halfway mark a kiss was pressed to each cheek, to ground him. “Good luck, love you,” whispered in each ear.

 

He walked on alone for the last time. Scott ‘s hands were over his mouth, Avi smiling wide beside him, Kevin welcoming him forward. Kirstie’s pink chiffon fluttered lightly in a warm breeze. Mitch was unhurried, gliding on a carpet of flower petals. The pleated silk swayed behind him. He didn’t think of his vows. He knew they would come to him at the right moment.

 

He stood next to his handsome Scott who looked as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Scott’s eyes were glossy and he chewed his lower lip, a nervous habit from the past.

_Bellisimo I want to kiss—_

 Mitch whispered, “Hey.”

Scott replied, “Exquisite, my queen.” Admiration, love, pride in those few words.

And Mitch smiled wider. That was all he needed.

 

Kevin spoke about friendship catching fire while joy glowed in Mitch’s chest. He spoke about God’s love, and that sometimes His answer to prayer was the gift of tools to work for the prize. Esther gave a short reading from Rumi. Jessa read a poem about love.

Mitch floated. He could not drown in those oceans of blue; instead they held him aloft, lifting him to a sky just as clear and luminous.

Vows of never ending love. No time for tears. Every day of his life leading to this moment. _Nature Boy_ playing from a music box was a fitting surprise. The ring slid onto his finger, and the gesture returned. A kiss he never wanted to end.

 

He was home.

 

He’d chosen _You're my best friend_ by Queen to walk out. It expressed the whole truth. He’d married his best friend, and life was complete. He floated again, held safe in his husband’s heart, buoyed on a sea of joy.

 ♡♥︎♡

Many, many photographs later, Mitch and Scott welcomed their guests in a whirl of smiles and kisses. Once everyone was seated, each man offered his hand to his mother, and they walked in under the glittering chandeliers.

_God only knows_ by the Beach Boys played and Mitch took his mother around the floor, whispering his thanks and watching her try not to cry again. By a miracle he managed not to step on her toes. He wasn’t used to leading the dance. Or formal dancing with a girl, come to that.

He saw Scott laughing with Connie as they executed an impressive spin that they must have practised ahead of time. When the music changed, the fathers stepped in to ask for the next dance, leaving Mitch free to fall into the arms of his love. Three couples moved slowly to the soaring a cappella version of _The Luckiest_ by Ben Folds, sung by Voces8. ( _link below)_

[ The Luckiest by Ben Folds, sung by Voces8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv9CSQjUPPQ)

 

Mitch swayed with Scott, warm hand on his waist and adoring eyes tempting him as always. Scott glanced at his lips.

“I love you so much.” Scott’s voice was barely above a rumble.

“I really want to kiss you.” He risked a little lip bite.

“Stop,” Scott breathed against his ear. “People can see.”

Mitch’s sassy reply died on his lips and he tingled all the way to his toes. He closed his eyes and trusted that Scott knew where they were going, because he had no clue. Scott hummed the melody, the vibrations thrummed in Mitch’s chest, warm puffs of air tickled his skin.

_Oh God_. How was he going to survive?

 

The food was exceptional. Toasts and speeches were given, amusing and pithy, and not too embarrassing. Scott of course got emotional thanking everyone from Cam and the Double Moon ranch staff to his parents, and there wasn’t a dry eye anywhere. Then Mitch stood and all eyes were on him.

 

“Thank you everyone, for sharing our special day with us. It’s been everything I ever dreamed of and more. In this room are all the people who brought me here. My parents Mike and Nel who believed in me from the beginning. My family, who kept me grounded. My dearest friends, my bandmates, my second family, who have travelled the world with me and seen me at my best and worst. I love you all deeply.

“Kevin was the obvious choice to officiate our wedding since he was always posting incriminating Scömìche photos to social media back in the day.”

Laughter broke out and he blew Kevin a kiss. “Thanks for a wonderful and moving ceremony.

“But really, we are blessed to be here in this wonderful setting and celebrating love. We’re grateful to have the opportunity to make a public declaration of our commitment. Last of all, but first in my heart, Scott is my number one.”

Scott took his hand and squeezed gently, and it gave him courage to go on.

“Scott made Pentatonix happen, and with Kirstie, Avi and Kevin we created something very special. His energy and optimism drove us on to greater heights than we ever imagined back when we auditioned for a reality show as kids with a dream. Scott is my reason and my entire world. I hope I can make him as happy as he’s made me.”

He sat down to thunderous applause and cheers. Scott pulled him into a kiss, and cheers only got louder.

 

Soon afterwards they cut the cake and fed each other tiny pieces for a sweet photo opportunity. To finish the day reception there was going to be live music, but once again, Scott had taken charge and kept the details secret.

Scott took his hand and led him towards the stage, where their bandmates and Mario waited.

“Scott? What—”

“Hush baby, just listen.” A fancy armchair waited, and he sat on Scott’s lap, one arm around his shoulders. He crossed his legs to display the gold shoes. He knew they made a beautiful couple.

 

Avi said, “Of course we couldn’t let this momentous occasion go by without some a cappella. This song is a gift for Mitch, written by Scott with a little help from some friends.” He gestured to the waiting singers.

“You’re not going to make me cry, are you?” Mitch arched a brow with a smile as Scott’s grip tightened.

Avi shook his head. “No guarantees, Mitch. With love from Scott and all of us, this is called _Always you._ ”

Remember back when we were ten

Summer days would never end

Singing songs and having fun

Playing games under the sun

 

But we grow up and we go, on to places we don’t know

Leave the memories far behind, in a place that we can’t find

The road twists and turns, my bridges break and burn

Until I understand the truth

Baby it was always you

 

Never thought about future lives

Or the pain yet to arrive

Suddenly we’re grown

Far apart and alone

 

But we grow up and we go to dark places we don’t know

Leave the memories far behind in a place that we can’t find

The road twists and turns, my bridges break and burn

Until I understand the truth

Baby it was always you

 

Found someone to take my hand

As I walked in foreign lands

Yeah they made me smile

Yeah for a little while

 

When we grow up then we go on to people who don’t know

Leave good memories far behind in a place that we can’t find

The road twists and turns, my bridges break and burn

Until I understand the truth

Baby it was always you

 

Life it’s a hard road honey

Even when the stars shine above

And what use is all the money

Without a true and faithful love?

 

Now we’ve grown up and we’re here, and I finally have you near

Left the lonely time behind, and I see that I was blind

My road is open wide with you walking by my side

Now I understand the truth

It will always be me and you

 

 

By the end of the second verse, Mitch couldn’t keep the tears at bay. The story of their lives, their journey, was all laid out before him. The voices wove and soared, killing him softly and giving him life.

 

Scott gave him a tissue and he dabbed his eyes. That mascara better had done its job because he was seconds away from bawling like a baby. He couldn’t imagine a better wedding gift.

 

Scott sang along with the bridge and final chorus, his arms wrapped around Mitch. Mitch pressed his lips tight and breathed slowly. _How did he get so lucky?_

 

The song ended to rapturous applause, the singers blew kisses and Avi put his hand on his heart.

His deep voice rumbled through the air. “A beautiful song for my beautiful friend Mitch, written by his super talented husband. Happy wedding day guys.”

Mitch whispered in Scott’s ear. “You fucking broke me and I hate you.” He sniffled.

Scott replied, soft and low. “No you don’t and you’re welcome.”

 

They both stood up to accept congratulations and kisses, hugs and high fives from tearful friends and family. Separation in the crowd was inevitable, and it didn’t matter. Mitch knew they’d find their way back together.

 

Still riding high on love, Mitch turned to yet another tap on his shoulder.

“Mitch. Congratulations on a wonderful day.” The voice was familiar. He took a breath.

Another tall blonde, another set of blue eyes above a warm and genuine smile. She looked stunning in an elegant mauve dress trimmed with cream flowers around the neckline, golden hair in a smooth French pleat with a few escaping curls.

 

“Hello Bailey, glad you could make it.” They air kissed, and the crowd seemed to part around them.

“I’m truly happy for you both. You look amazing. But then you always do.”

“Thanks, I try. It’s great to see you looking gorgeous as ever.”

She laughed. “Thank you. You’re perfect together, everyone can see that.” She took both of Mitch’s hands in her own and inspected them. “What beautiful rings.” She stepped closer. “I loved Scott, but it wasn’t going to work out for us. What you two have is a once in a lifetime deal, so don’t mess it up okay? I only ever wanted him to be happy, and now he is.”

Mitch held her gaze. “I promise I won’t mess up. He’s everything to me.”

 

A moment passed in which they told a whole story with their eyes, of regret and pain, love and joy. “I wasn’t sure we’d ever get here. Thank you for celebrating with us.”

Bailey nodded and squeezed his hands lightly. “We all got our happy endings.” A dark haired man hovered behind her, then put a hand on her waist.

“Mitch, this is my husband Nate.”

Nate extended his hand. “Pleased to meet you Mitch, and congratulations on your marriage. This setting is fabulous.”

They chatted a little until Mitch was tugged away to another group. He kissed Bailey on the cheek and whispered a final thank you before he left.

It was Scott’s idea to reach out to her again, and he couldn’t deny his uncertain feelings about that. The last thing anyone needed was to stir up old hurt. But she’d responded to the invitation with enthusiasm, and they exchanged a couple of messages prior to the big day. Maybe they would even take up her offer to visit down in San Diego.

He glimpsed Scott looking at them before they both got caught up in new conversations and flashed him a smile. It was all right. Making peace with the past felt good in the present.

 

♡♥

In the break between day and evening parties, some guests left while others arrived. People wandered around the lake, let their kids run off some nervous energy, and sipped Scömìche Kiss cocktails. Mitch went back to his bedroom to change for the evening. He found their garment bags hanging in the closet. Thank God for Cam and Kirstie.

 

Checking his reflection, he found that Nicole’s work was largely intact. He looked up as the door opened. Scott stepped in and clicked the lock shut.

“Hey husband,” Mitch said lightly.

Scott didn’t reply. He stood still, gaze raking up and down Mitch’s body.

“See something you like?” Mitch preened, running his finger along the pearls edging the peplum.

“You.” Scott’s voice was rough. “How do you do it? You are a literal angel in lace and pearls. You walk and those pleats sway and you make me crazy.”

He moved forward and undid the single button on the jacket before slipping it off with care. “I can see your skin.” He brushed his lips against Mitch’s ear, and he shivered.

“I can’t wait any more.” Scott loosened the silk bow and flung it aside, then removed his own jacket and put it on the chair.

 

Mitch bit his lip and watched Scott strip out of his floral vest and white shirt. He looked delicious, his tattoos as attractive as ever.

“Scott? Is that new?”

“This?” Scott raised his arm, displaying the inner side of his sleeve. “It’s for you baby boy, to keep you close.”

Mitch traced his fingers over the three orchids developing from bud to full flower that sat above Scott’s elbow, the infinity sign representing his love, his ring, their forever. The flower sleeve was complete. His lip trembled.

“Scott—”

“Shh, all I want to hear from that mouth is you moaning my name.”

He palmed Mitch roughly. His brain short-circuited as Scott kissed him, hard and hungry, until they broke away for air. Big hands kneaded his butt and dragged their hips together.

“Fuck, want you so bad.” Scott sucked lightly on his neck, obviously not wanting to leave a mark although Mitch really didn’t care if he did, if people would see and guess what they’d been doing in the middle of their wedding day celebrations. He wanted Scott in any and all ways.

Scott unbuttoned the lace shirt and left it hanging open. He pinched both nipples, drawing a gasp, and ran his fingertips along ribs before moving on to unzip Mitch’s pants.

“Oh God,” Scott muttered. He dropped to his knees and glanced up, pupils blown with desire. He mouthed at Mitch’s length, confined in dainty white lace briefs trimmed with tiny blue bows.

Mitch whined, assailed by wet heat and fingertips digging into his butt before tugging the pants down. He stepped out of them.

“Baby boy. You look so virginal right now in white, ready to be fucked.”

“Yes.“ He trailed his fingers over his bulge with a sigh. “Need you now daddy.”

 

Scott snapped. He pushed Mitch against the door and ravaged him with deep, demanding kisses until he ran out of oxygen, grinding their hips together. Light headed and breathless, Mitch watched Scott strip completely. He moaned again at the sight of his man, muscular and hard.

Scott pulled a small bottle from his wash bag. “Turn.”

Mitch turned to face the door, lifting his lace shirt high. He bent over and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. He wiggled out of his briefs, then spread his legs wide and placed his hands against the door.

He heard a strangled sound behind him and moaned again. Then fingers pushed inside. It wasn’t gentle but Mitch didn’t want gentle. He wanted to be claimed. Scott panted and cursed as two fingers became three, his other hand gripping Mitch’s hip.

Then Mitch was spinning. Scott owned his mouth, tongue driving deep as he lifted Mitch up and pinned him against the door. Mitch nipped at the base of Scott’s neck, then groaned against his skin as Scott lowered him. He felt every inch, lost in the burn and stretch of being split open _._

_So full._

“Take it baby, take it all.” Scott grunted, rebalancing Mitch’s weight. Mitch’s cock slid between them. He hung on Scott’s broad shoulders and locked his ankles urging Scott deeper.

“ _Scopami papi_ , _molto più duri_.” _Fuck me daddy, much harder._

 

Scott growled and drove in until all that came from Mitch’s mouth was a chorus of moans as his prostate was hammered over and over. His skin burned where Scott marked his collarbone. It was a rush being taken fast and hard right there, their guests outside and only a pure white shirt witnessing their desperate race to peak together.

Heat coiled in his stomach, his balls tightened, the blood burned in his veins. He heard a distant rumble like an approaching train that meant Scott was close. Mitch barely had time to stroke himself. Stars exploded behind his lids and he shot at the same time as Scott swelled and pulsed deep inside him, burying a scream in his neck, matching him wave for wave.

Scott stood for a minute afterwards, panting and sweaty. They trembled against each other but Mitch relaxed, secure in Scott’s strength.

”I’ve been missing you for days,” Scott murmured. “Days when I couldn’t touch you. But I was good. I waited.”

“So are you all done now?” Mitch teased.

Scott set him gently on his feet. “Not even slightly. That’s just round one.”

“Good.” Mitch took off his shirt, pleased to see it had survived unscathed. He needed a shower. They both did. “Because I expect you to wreck me later.”

Scott’s eyes darkened again. “Oh I can do that – wait. You’ve been busy too, I see.” He pointed at Mitch’s left arm.

“Oh this little thing? I heard our favourite artist might have designed something for you, so naturally I wanted to match.”

“What even are we. A few days apart and we’re both getting new ink. Show me.”

 

Mitch turned his forearm to show his inked portrait of Scott and the sun he brought with him always. “You’re my Apollo, god of sun and music.” He shrugged and dipped his head, suddenly shy.

Scott came forward and dropped to one knee. He kissed the still-fresh tattoo gently. “Thank you.” He looked up and the sincere love in his eyes took Mitch’s breath away.

“You like it?”

“I love it. Now let’s get clean, we have a party to host.”

♡♥︎♡ 

Barely an hour after leaving the reception they were back downstairs, prompting a shift to evening mode as night fell. Scott wore a black and blue lace shirt with short sleeves to show off his new ink, over sinfully tight black pants. Mitch approved the way they hugged his ass and endlessly long legs.

He persuaded Scott to let him apply eyeliner. Mitch was pretty sure he only agreed in a happy postcoital haze, but damn if Scott didn’t look insanely hot with his blue irises contrasted against smoky dark blue. His hair was less controlled, falling in a soft wave that begged to be touched. Many would appreciate Scott’s evening look. But there was only one who could get up close and personal, and Mitch was that person.

Mitch wore a black lace shirt with a few buttons undone and his new ink also on display. Paired with loose silky black pants and the gold stilettos, he felt glamorous and powerfully feminine. Though he usually despaired of his fine hair, grown longer as Scott liked it, he took the time to style it in a spiky, more assertive look.

He applied deep purple lipstick and smiled sweetly at Scott’s intake of breath when he saw it. _He remembers._

 

The DJ kept the music moving, staff kept food and drink flowing, and Mitch danced the night away with all their friends around. He coaxed hip rotation from Avi, danced in formation with his girls, and swayed with Esther to a slow song. Mitch and Scott had danced at many friends’ weddings in the past, and now Jake, Alex, Betty, Mark, Mason and others who had shared their lives joined them in a celebration where past misdeeds were forgotten and only love remained.

Scott eyed him hungrily and Mitch licked his lips in response and really, it was a miracle they weren’t tearing each other’s clothes off. Whenever Scott was close Mitch made sure to touch, scraping his nails along thigh or arm and then spinning out of reach with a wink. They didn’t dance together much, which Mitch thought was for the best. He enjoyed the teasing but wanted to save the dirty grinding on his man for later, in private.

At eleven everyone watched fireworks over the lake explode in a rainbow of colours. Mitch cuddled into Scott’s side remembering the fireworks at his birthday party. He got to see a lot more this time.

The party resumed until midnight, and it was time for the newlyweds to leave. They posed together at the bridge that twinkled with fairy lights, creating a magical atmosphere. It was no hardship to stand close and kiss for photographs. They waved and blew kisses, then walked over the bridge hand in hand to their honeymoon cottage and first married night together.

 ♡♥︎♡

Lights welcomed them to a rustic wood cottage hidden behind trees, a wreath of white roses on the door. Scott opened the door for Mitch and they went inside the airy sitting room. Champagne in an ice bucket, chocolates and a vase of white roses waited on the coffee table.

“Scott, this is gorgeous.”

“Glad you like it, angel.”

“But the best is yet to come, I guess. Wonder what’s in here?” Mitch dragged him through a half open door.

The bedroom was a haven of white with subdued lighting. Their bags sat in a corner of the rich brown wood floor. One wall of windows opened on to the veranda and Mitch glimpsed a smart limestone bathroom. A huge, blond wood four-poster dominated the room, hung with gauzy white drapes and piled high with pillows of silk, suede and sequins in pale colours. Tall white candles flickered in ornate silver candlesticks on a side table.

The only colour came from a single long stemmed red rose on the bed. Mitch picked it up and handed it to Scott. “Thank you for the best day of my life.” He kissed his cheek. “What could possibly make it more perfect?”

Scott hummed, twirling the rose in his fingers. “How about I make love to my husband like I promised?”

Mitch dragged a finger along his lower lip and looked up under his lashes. “Tempting offer. I’ll get champagne.”

 

Mitch walked back into the bedroom at the moment Scott came out of the bathroom shirtless and barefoot. He joined Mitch on the cream leather couch at the foot of the bed and accepted a glass.

Scott’s smile was the brightest thing in the room. “Happy wedding day, husband.”

“ _Felice giorno di nozze, marito_.”

They clinked glasses and sipped. The bubbles fizzed on Mitch’s tongue, matching the excitement in his chest. Scott downed his drink and rested a hand on Mitch’s knee while nuzzling his neck.

“So,” Scott murmured. “You wanna get ready for me?” He squeezed Mitch’s thigh.

“Oh. Yes.” It fell from his lips like a sigh.

Mitch finished his drink and retrieved a small bag from the corner. He walked into the bathroom, feeling lightheaded though he’d drunk little in the past hour. His thigh burned from Scott’s touch and he was acutely aware of his gaze, following every move.

“No peeking,” he said, and closed the door.

 

He knew he should complete his skin routine and offer to remove Scott’s makeup. Instead he stripped and poured himself into another scrap of lace, groaning as he eased his throbbing cock into the silk pouch. He adjusted the double shoulder straps, colourful tattoos in stark contrast to the pure white lace teddy. He pouted at his reflection and took a deep breath. He was ready to blow Scott’s mind, among other things.

 

Mitch sashayed out of the bathroom and stopped. Scott knelt on the rug with head bowed. His pants were unzipped, revealing a flash of red. Mitch’s pulse raced. Scott’s wrists were crossed and wrapped loosely with a length of the same white cord he’d used to tie the knot earlier.

“Scott? What – I don’t…?”

Scott looked up and opened his eyes, still framed by smoky blue and dark with passion. Mitch froze, speechless. He was glorious.

“You made me the happiest man today, queen. I give myself to you, body and soul.” He offered his hands, never breaking eye contact. His voice was hoarse but steady. “Yours.”

“ _Tesoro mio, sarò tua per sempre_. My darling I’m yours forever.” Mitch’s voice broke and he reached for Scott’s hands, swallowing down tears. “Get up here and kiss me.”

 

Scott stood and met Mitch in a soft kiss. Mitch unwrapped the cord and let it fall so that he could step fully into Scott’s embrace. Warm hands trailed over his back, his bare butt, up to his neck and jaw. The kiss grew deeper and more heated until Mitch stepped back, breathless.

“Take them off,” he ordered.

Scott turned his back. Muscles flexed in broad shoulders and upper arms as his shoulder blades came together. He slid his hands inside the pants and pushed them over his hips. Deep red lace followed the contours of his pale skin. Mitch watched, mesmerised, as he shimmied out of the pants before stepping out of them and throwing a glance over his shoulder. The light threw soft shadows over the curve and dip of his back and arms, shifting with each breath. His hands opened and closed.

“Let me see you.”

Scott turned again. His gaze raked up and down Mitch’s body and bathed him in flames. Scott licked his lips, but said nothing.

“You are magnificent.” Mitch trailed his hands over the lace on his chest and down to his groin. “I want your hands and mouth on me.”

Scott stepped forward and engulfed Mitch, nipping at his neck, his hands everywhere, crowding him back towards the bed until they fell onto it in a tangle of limbs. He flung the pillows away and attacked every inch of exposed skin until Mitch gave up the struggle and lay back, moaning in answer to growls that punctuated licks and bites. Scott sucked at his nipples through the lace, pinned his wrists and stared down at him, panting, eyes wild.

“Tell me what you want.” His words came with a grind of the hips.

Mitch whined. “ _Cristo_. On your back.”

He watched, almost disbelieving, as Scott flipped onto his back ignoring the leaking tip peeking out of his red briefs. He raised his arms, leaving his broad chest open and vulnerable. Scott glanced to his left where lube was waiting, and back to Mitch.

“Yours,” he said. His eyes fell shut and he exposed his throat, invitation and challenge.

_Fuck, we’re really doing this._

Mitch leaned down to lick delicately, tasting and teasing. The noise that exited Scott’s lips throbbed in Mitch’s balls. He used his teeth to drag the briefs off, helped by Scott lifting his hips and thrusting gently in a bid for more. Scott parted his knees and Mitch could have come right there, at the sight of his strong man revealed to him. He prepped him while whispering the soft words of Italian he loved to hear. Scott’s groan rose up the octaves to a whine rarely heard when practised fingers found his prostate.

“Baby boy, _stupendo mio amore. Ti voglio, bellissimo_.”

Scott tossed his head, fists clenching. Moans and curses tumbled from his lips. Mitch pulled the lace aside, lined up and bent forward to kiss him hard. “Mine.”

Scott moved towards him, chanting his name like a prayer, then opened his eyes to look directly at him. “I love you.”

 

Mitch tried to slow down at first, but watching Scott writhe on his cock and stare while moaning was more than any man could bear. He adjusted until he heard the note that meant he’d hit the spot and then held there, fucking him with long steady strokes. He’d been on the receiving end often enough to know how good that felt, and giving his lover pleasure heightened his own reactions. He concentrated on reading Scott’s every response, and that helped him keep a steady pace.

He lifted one ankle to his shoulder and ran his hand over long shin and inner thigh until Scott shuddered, then pressed on. Scott babbled incoherently, abs flexing and hips rising to meet each thrust, flushed and glowing with sweat, completely beautiful. Mitch went deeper in search of union, the end and beginning of all things where the body burns in the flame of the heart.

“Touch yourself, come for me now _tesoro_.”

Scott gripped his neglected cock, and three strokes later painted his chest white with a roar. Buried deep in tight heat Mitch fell apart seconds later, their combined orgasm rolling over him in waves.

 

Mitch collapsed on top of his man in a mess of sweat and come and lace, filthy and sacred. He murmured against Scott’s neck, kissed the tears that fell, let his own tears mingle.

“Angel, love you so much.”

_“Ti amo, ti amo, per sempre ti amo.”_

He woke wrapped up in his husband, skin to skin. A full bladder forced him out of bed. He cleaned the remnants of makeup from his face and brushed his teeth, then went back to inspect his man. Scott must have washed his face at some point, leaving only a faint smudge of blue. Pink marks on his neck and chest, a thumbprinted hip, disastrous hair all showed he had been thoroughly claimed.

Mitch got back into bed and peppered his freckled shoulder with little kisses. Scott stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake.

Mitch cuddled closer until they shared one skin, one heart without boundaries, and love enough to fill the empty corners of the world. They’d been described as soulmates so many times over the years that after a while the word lost its meaning. But in that timeless moment Mitch accepted the title with gratitude.

So many possible outcomes, so many other pairings and journeys had come and gone and still they had achieved the ultimate; giving themselves to each other as friends and lovers with all that they had.

 

It would soon be his turn to writhe and scream his lover’s name, but until then all he wanted was to lie next to Scott, bathed in love and surrounded by joy.


	17. It was always you - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, welcome to another slice of Scömìche escapism!
> 
> After the wedding comes a honeymoon and a new phase in their lives.

Scott opened his eyes to light filtering through white drapes and reflecting off his rose gold band on the nightstand. Married, at last. They had their forever and he’d never been happier. His husband clung to his back, his breaths warm and even.

He smiled to himself, replaying memories of their perfect wedding day. There wasn’t a single thing he would add or take away and he couldn’t wait to see the photos and catch up on the things he’d missed. Once Mitch appeared, the rest was a blur, although pinning him against the door in a lace shirt was burned into his brain.

Backache and soreness reminded him of a wonderful wedding night, and he didn’t mind one bit. He loved surrendering to his baby, looking up at the intensity in that beautiful face as he took him apart. He loved coming undone with Mitch’s name on his lips, giving and taking melded into one.

 

Mitch stirred and rolled onto his back, probably too warm. That freed Scott to go to the bathroom, where he inspected his skin. His body was a roadmap of passion, marked and bruised all over. The lace teddy was discarded on the floor and it seemed unbelievable that his husband had poured himself into it, taken charge wearing it, and kept it on while ravaging him thoroughly. But all of that did happen, as his rapidly filling cock reminded him. Scott took a moment to stretch his spine, then brushed his teeth and sneaked back into bed.

He lay on his side and studied Mitch’s strong features. Stubble darkened his sharp jawline, purple and pink marked his collarbones and chest, his hair and lashes were dark and soft and begged to be touched. Scott gave in to that impulse, tracing a finger over neck, chin and pink lips that parted a little in response. Mitch’s eyelashes fluttered. He was surfacing but still asleep.

 

Scott pressed little kisses to each mark and licked at Mitch’s ear until he shivered. Feeling bolder, he sucked lightly at the base of Mitch’s neck until he groaned.

“Wha’?” His voice was gravelly with sleep.

“Morning baby. Awake yet?”

“Scotty.” He drew the word out into at least three syllables, then stretched and arched his back with a yawn.

Scott nibbled at his neck and smiled when goosebumps appeared on his skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself.” Mitch blinked slowly, and his face lit up as he met Scott’s gaze. “Husband.”

“Hmm, am I your husband or are you mine? Both? Both is good.” Scott pulled Mitch on to his chest and wrapped him in his arms. “You were very, very good.”

“Glad to hear it and does that mean I get my reward now?”

Scott chuckled and matched his slow grind. “If you’re ready.”

“I soon will be.” Mitch pecked his lips and rolled out of bed.

He stretched gracefully, showing off his lithe body honed by extra workouts. He swayed towards the bathroom, giving a little glance over his shoulder at the door. Scott bit his lip and watched. Oh, he was in for it. But at the same time he had to be careful.

 

“You do it on purpose.”

“I do what?” Mitch said innocently. He strolled back, confident and delicious.

“Make me crazy. Get your sexy little ass over here where it belongs.” Scott’s voice dropped lower and he held out the length of white cord. “May I? If it’s too much, just say the word. I adore you and I never want to hurt you.”

Mitch stopped by the bed, eyes wide. They gazed at each other for one breath, then another, and Scott tossed the cord away. He saw desire mixed with fear, and it was too much.

“Angel come here and let me love you.”

“I…” Mitch swallowed, then nodded slowly. He picked up the cord and offered his hands. “I trust you.”

Scott stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. He ran his hands over Mitch’s back and peppered his neck with kisses to hide the tears that threatened to fall. This was not a time to cry, and yet. “I love you, I do.”

 

He took the cord and looped it once around Mitch’s wrists, then helped him to lie on his back. Mitch raised his hands above his head and wiggled his hips. His lips parted and he kept eye contact, his skin flushed with arousal.

“Beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine, baby boy.” Scott took a breath. He climbed on top of Mitch and leaned forward to kiss him, sucking his lower lip and placing one hand on his wrists.

“Thank you for this gift.”

 

He proceeded to kiss and lick and touch until Mitch was breathless below him. He sucked at his nipples, then moved down to leave his mark on one inner thigh. Scott teased his tip until he squealed, then took him deep into his mouth. When he was close Scott backed off and enjoyed the results of his work, his boy babbling a mixture of English and Italian as he thrust his hips forward, looking for more.

The cord loosened but Mitch made no effort to escape it. Scott appreciated that as he slid his fingers deep and Mitch’s moans grew louder with each pump and curl.

“Not coming yet are you?”

“No but need you daddy please, _voglio, voglio che tu_ …”

Scott understood. “Want you too, baby, always.” He dragged his nails along Mitch’s inner thighs as he parted them. Mitch twitched as if he’d felt an electric shock and Scott felt it in his balls. He lubed up and pressed forward in one smooth motion, surprised by a growl much deeper than expected from Mitch’s throat.

Scott held still, panting, gripping Mitch’s hips to steady himself but allowing them to move. He was fascinated by the smooth roll and flex of his lover’s flat abs as he worked for his pleasure. He shut his eyes tight, overwhelmed by the music pouring from Mitch’s mouth, tight heat surrounding him, and need burning through his veins.

“Fuck.” He had a job to do and if Mitch kept this up he wouldn’t last much longer.

 

Taking a deep breath, Scott leaned over to kiss and nip at the base of his neck. He pulled Mitch’s hands free and linked their fingers, then marked the hot, damp skin and felt the answering wail vibrate under his lips. Mitch’s hips never stopped and abruptly Scott had enough. He needed to own this body, to express his love and longing.

He let his weight sink down and kissed Mitch till they were both lightheaded, fighting for air. He growled directly into his ear. Mitch slid between them, hot and hard. Scott nipped at his neck and whispered curses and filthy promises until Mitch was incoherent.

Mitch exhaled, his head rolled back, and he melted. “Yes.”

Scott gritted his teeth and pounded into the body that was his for the taking, lax under his onslaught and tight around his cock. Mitch keened and wailed, eyes open but glassy. Scott went deep and slow, shallow and quick. He wondered if Mitch would touch himself, so he let go of his hands and cupped his butt. He was delighted to see Mitch twist his fists in the rumpled sheet instead.

“Gonna come like this baby, no hands? C’mon, spill for me, let me feel you.”

Mitch’s muscles tightened and Scott dug his fingertips in. Mitch arched, screamed, arms flung wide, and clenched around Scott as he coated his chest in white. Scott let go then, driving in with a roar to fall over the edge seconds later with the blissed out face of his love below him.

“Oh god,” he muttered over and over, collapsing onto Mitch. His face was wet with sweat and tears.

 

Mitch wrapped arms around him and accepted his weight, murmured soft words Scott couldn’t quite hear against his skin. Mitch loved him and held him together, both siren inviting him to drown in the depths of passion and lighthouse beckoning him home.

“ _Penso a te giorno e notte bellisimo, ti amo tesoro, più della vita_.

_I think about you day and night beautiful, I love you darling, more than life._ My everything.”

Fingertips traced circles on his scalp and Scott shivered. He kissed the nearest bit of skin. He had no words, no boundaries, no limits.

 

When he woke again he was on his back. Mitch hovered over him, dotting kisses across his chest. He opened his eyes wide when lips fastened over his nipple and sucked hard.

“Ooh nice,” he drawled. “You’re gonna have to give me a few minutes though, Miss Insatiable.

Mitch giggled. “Okay old man, let’s shower and get clean before we get dirty again.”

“Less of the old, thank you.” He pouted and got a soft kiss to his lower lip.

“You’re older than me, so I’m entitled.” Mitch got up and pulled on his wrist. “This shower is gorgeous.”

 

They’d just finished getting dried when the doorbell rang.

“I ordered already, go on.” Mitch flicked a wrist and continued towelling his hair.

Scott pulled on his boxers and went to the door. There was nobody outside, but a trolley waited with pink gerbera daisies in a little vase and more champagne. He pulled it inside.

“Mimosa, my queen?”

Mitch appeared wearing red briefs with a white heart on the back. “Absolutely, _amore mio_.”

Scott popped the cork and poured two glasses, then arranged everything on the table along with the flowers. He was delighted to see lots of enemy carbs in the form of French toast and heart shaped waffles, plus fruit and syrup and eggs and bacon. And of course there was coffee to revive them.

 

They sat side by side and toasted each other before digging in to the food. Then Scott watched Mitch clear away, inspecting every curve and angle as the light fell across his back and slender thighs, his skin a colourful canvas.

‘You’re a work of art.”

Mitch looked almost shy for a moment. Scott went over and gathered him up. He gazed down, and the softness and vulnerability in Mitch’s face caught him by surprise. The memories seemed almost a dream, but this was real.

“Yesterday, you were my angel, walking down that aisle. You were stunning. You are.”

Mitch’s eyes glossed and he pressed his lips together. “Scott.” He shook his head and tightened his hold, chest heaving.

Scott held his husband close. He sang the final chorus of _It was always you_ softly.

Mitch said nothing at first. Then he pulled back. He was not given to tears. Scott knew that, which made the ones trailing down his cheeks even more precious. He kissed them away.

Mitch sniffled. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“So fucking sappy and perfect. I can’t with you. Fuck you.” He poked a finger at his chest and tried to frown.

Scott dropped into Daddy tone. “Yes please.” He waggled a pale brow and they both burst into laughter that rapidly escalated into hysterics. They wheezed and howled, caught each other’s eye and dissolved into helpless giggles.

They broke apart, dabbing their eyes and trying to catch a breath. Then they cuddled up together on the sofa and watched trees swaying outside in a light breeze, ignoring buzzing phones to sink into each other’s presence with stars aligned and hearts beating in step.

 

 

When they woke again it was time to rejoin the real world, so they crossed the bridge to meet friends and family at the main house. Hand in hand, they grinned at the applause, hugged everyone in turn, and settled down to swap stories and look at pictures. Guests had been asked not to post on social media, and most had refrained. There was one distant picture of them exchanging their vows that was seized on by fans, but Luke had a huge number of professional shots of both intimate and more public moments.

Avi had arranged for a projector to be set up in one of the rooms, and everyone gathered to see the available images so far. A video was being edited for public and more private audiences. The whole day and evening was recorded, ending with the fairytale kiss by the bridge at midnight. But one image stood out.

“This is the one,” Mitch declared.

“Oh yes, that’s lovely,” Connie agreed. “Although I love every damn shot, but this is special.”

Scott scrolled back and forth. How could he choose? “Must we have just one?”

Mitch laughed. “No, but this is the money shot.”

Beside him several people snorted, including his mother Nel. Kevin cackled and shook his head while Taralynn shushed him.

Scott raised a brow. “Really? You’re calling it that.”

Mitch shrugged. “This sums up our day, call it what you want. It’s going out to all our media today. Okay?”

“Okay.” Scott reached over to kiss his cheek. “It’s actually perfect.”

 

Backed by a sparkling lake, Kevin smiled as he stood beneath a canopy heavy with flowers. Kirstie in deep pink on the left and Avi in dove grey on the right both looked towards the newlyweds in the centre of the picture. Mitch’s peplum trailed on the ground and he leaned back, secure in Scott’s hold, right foot displaying his golden shoe and eyes closed to accept Scott’s kiss.

Avi leaned forward to whisper in Scott’s ear. “That’s the most romantic shit I ever saw. Damn, boy.”

“High praise from the hopeless romantic, thanks Av.”

Scott couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. He took Mitch’s hand and kissed it. “Do it.”

 

***

 

**@Sup3rfruit** : We did it!! #LoveIsLove (photo)

**@mitchgrassi** : @scotthoying hello husband ♡♡♡ (photo)

**@scotthoying** : @mitchgrassi I kissed my bride/groom and I loved it ♡♡♡ (photo)

 

@hotsforhoying: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

@hotsforhoying: aspdk’dskfdfh;jfldjglkl #ScomicheForever ♡♡♡♡♡

@Scott_to_trot: congratulations we love y'all Mitchy ur so beautiful I just ‘crying emojis’ #ScomicheForever

@Scomichedidthat: what a kiss! love you both #ScomicheForever

@SFforevaa: ’50 heart and wedding emojis’

@Scottishot: I’m dead. slayed by the total fabulosity. also – who gave? you?? the right?? to do me like that????

@BaileyG: honoured to share your day of love - congratulations to two wonderful guys!

**@tyleroakley** : #LoveIsLove Kiss kiss! two of my fave boys making me so proud on their wedding day #ScomicheForever

 

**Music News Online** : Superlove: Pop star Scott Hoying ties the knot with actor Mitch Grassi in private Texas ceremony

**OUT magazine** : Sorry gays, they’re taken: inside Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying’s super stylish wedding of the year

 

***

_North Island, Seychelles, June_

 

Mitch sat on a blanket on pure white sand, looking out to turquoise seas and endless blue sky. At the shore his own Greek god rose from the waves wearing tiny blue trunks, water sparkling on his chest and v line, muscles flexing in his thighs as he strolled back.

“It’s beautiful, you should come in.” Scott shook water from his hair. He looked magnificent.

“I think you should come in me.” Mitch bit his lip and watched Scott’s eyes grow wide, then hungry.

“Now who’s making dad jokes?”

“You’re rubbing off on me.”

“I can certainly try rubbing on you baby, but - people might see.”

“Ooh daddy voice. No they can’t. Guaranteed privacy here.”

“Well if North Island’s good enough for Prince William and Kate, it’s probably good enough for my queen.” Scott dropped to his knees on the blanket. “I’m wet.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Mitch lay back. “We have time before they come back for us. You gonna make out with me or not?”

 

In answer Scott crawled over him. Mitch tasted salt on his lips. Cool drops of water spattered his warm skin. Scott trailed kisses all over his chest, then moved downwards. He stroked and licked at Mitch’s abs and inner thigh until he arched upwards, threatening to burst out of his cute red shorts. He groaned.

“Control yourself baby, I don’t have any lube and my hands are salty.” Scott’s words were barely audible over the waves lapping the shore.

Mitch stared at the sky. Warm, wet lips and strong fingers traced his skin. He closed his eyes.

“When I get you back to that villa, gonna strip you naked and bend you over the balcony rail. So hard for you baby but I’m gonna wait.”

“What if – I can’t wait?” Mitch gasped.

“Such a greedy girl.” Scott sneaked a finger inside the shorts, and Mitch bucked at the touch. “Good girls wait. Can you be good?”

Mitch whined, the finger now playing with his slit. “I – I don’t – wait.” He wiggled and Scott responded by yanking down the shorts and swallowing him whole. Heavy hands pinned his hips and he moaned while Scott used his tongue expertly, lapping and sucking at his tip, shaft, balls, everywhere. When Scott deep throated him there was no holding back the explosion or the cry that came with it. Sucked through his high until he quivered, Mitch lay breathless and spent, completely unable to move.

Scott kissed his shoulder. “You got a few minutes to get it together. Then it’s my turn.” He opened a bottle of water.

Mitch waved a weak hand. “Water first. Then we’ll go back to our extremely private villa for you to make good on your promise.”

Scott chuckled. “I love the sound of that, angel.”

 

 

Life on Seychelles time was languid and sensual. Only six of the eleven villas were occupied, and Mitch sunk deep into repose. They swam and snorkelled in crystal clear water, and ate wonderful food with other couples when they felt sociable and in their dining room overlooking the ocean when they wanted solitude.

 

Couples massage on the beach accompanied by the sound of waves left Mitch blissfully tranquil, all the knots and tension smoothed out of his muscles and his mind. He was very glad of the extra gym sessions, enhancing both their ardour and their stamina in and out of the bedroom.

 

One afternoon he lounged on the deck with soft music playing, watching the waves. Scott had gone to the gym, saying he needed to work on his abs. Mitch appreciated Scott’s hard body and decided to let him go. With a bit of luck he’d come back energised for another round of excellent lovemaking, or maybe a passionate quickie. Both were exciting options.

They’d started their honeymoon in glamorous Dubai, where they were careful not to draw attention to themselves. Staying in the Burj Al Arab was luxurious but not entirely relaxing. On North Island they had privacy and discreet service, and they made the most of it by holding hands without a second thought and enjoying the freedom to wander around their villa naked.

Mitch sipped water and wondered what was next. He could get used to waking up to the sight and sound of the ocean. Even in California he’d always lived away from the sea. Perhaps it was time for some serious shopping; there was still space in the closets and he was a grown ass independent woman with dollars in the bank. He’d always managed his assets well, which was very necessary when expensive tastes met a need for security.

As Scott walked back inside, sweaty and pink, Mitch’s plan took shape. But first, he was gonna climb that like a tree.

 

**

_Los Angeles, September_

 

“Is this really necessary?” Scott grumbled.

Mitch tied on the blindfold, then kissed his cheek. “Yes it is. Stop whining, you like surprises.”

“So why do I feel like you’re taking me to an abandoned warehouse where they’ll never find my body?”

“Do you hear that?” Mitch shifted into drive. “That’s the sound of my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Now, shut up or sing along, your choice.” He flicked on the radio and hummed. He was too excited to sing.

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks, now this. I don’t know what to think.”

“I have not been weird.”

“You’re hiding something.”

“Keep on like that, and I will be hiding your cold dead body.”

Scott pouted. “I hate you.”

Mitch laughed. “You love me, and who can blame you? I’m a delight.” He reached over and squeezed Scott’s thigh, then palmed him briefly until he gasped. “Hmm. You’re very responsive when blindfolded.”

“Is this some sex thing? Because—”

“Scott, hush. I don’t do sex in cars.”

“Well that ain’t true, honey. Remember in that airport limo—”

“That was one time! I’d been away for weeks and you teased me!”

 

They continued to bicker which was a good thing, he thought. It stopped Scott asking endless questions.

“Where are we going?” he whined after a while.

“We’re here. Wait and let me open your door.”

Scott muttered but allowed himself to be led from the car and into an elevator still blindfolded. The doors sighed open and they stepped out.

“Take it off.” Mitch’s pulse raced.

“I bet you say that to all the boys – whoa.” Scott looked around. “Baby what’s this?”

“I’ve been thinking. We could live here. No, hear me out.” He raised a hand. “You’ve always wanted oceanfront. This penthouse has its own elevator. Lots of space. A fabulous master suite, huge kitchen, three more bedrooms. Come on.”

 

They wandered through each room. The ocean view dominated the main living area and the master bedroom. The sun dipped low in the sky, painting the room in a breathtaking golden glow. Scott walked over to the glass wall and slid the door open. He stood on the deck and looked out at the ocean.

“Wow. It’s truly spectacular.”

“Fabulous, isn’t it? You can rent your house and I can afford to buy this—”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I can’t rent my house.” Scott took Mitch’s hands, unsmiling.

Mitch bit back his disappointment. He’d been so sure, but maybe this wasn’t the one. He’d just have to look again.

“Mitch, we’re married. It’s our house. We’ll rent our house, and we can afford this penthouse. We, baby. Ours. Say it.”

“We’ll buy this penthouse? For real, do you like it?”

“I fucking love it!” Scott grabbed Mitch’s hand and pulled him into the expansive living space with its fireplace and view over the water. “We can entertain, we can fuck in that enormous shower, we can live here. I want to live here with you. It feels right.”

Mitch was speechless, excited, happy. “You asshole, saying no and making me sad.” He punched Scott in the chest, but he only smiled.

“It’s us, Mitchy. You and me, together in everything.”

“Do you want to see more houses first, if—”

“Mitchy, angel. I’ve looked at lots of places over the last few years. None of them felt right, because none of them had you.” Scott gazed at him, and Mitch felt his heart seize under the blue-eyed scrutiny that reminded him of the ocean beyond.

“How about a kiss? Just to seal the deal, you know.”

Mitch stepped into the circle of Scott’s arms, a place to be whole, a place to be safe. He buried his nose in his neck, inhaling citrus, musk, flowers. He lifted his head and met soft lips with his own, then melted against the broad chest housing the truest, kindest heart he knew.

“What do we do now?”

Mitch exhaled, distracted by the warm hands rubbing up and down his spine. “The agent is waiting downstairs.”

“You planned it all out, huh.”

“Well duh, if we want it we need to move quickly.” He raised a brow. “This kind of view doesn’t come up everyday.”

“Thank you.” Scott kissed him again. “For making my dreams come true. For being the other half of my heart.”

“ _Ti amo per sempre_. _I love you always_. You’re my world, Scotty.”

They kissed for a long time, until Mitch’s phone chirped. “Oops, that was the agent. Let’s make this happen.”

 

They stepped back into the elevator, holding hands tightly. They were always home as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for your support both for The Pact and this sequel, for your comments and staying with me till the end of the line.
> 
> Stay flawless! ♡


	18. Christmas promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Mitch reconnect with the OG PTX to make more sweet music at Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not sure how many people are still reading here, but here's a surprise chapter for Christmas.
> 
> I hope you all have a peaceful holiday season, however you celebrate. ♡ Here's to better things in 2019.

Although Scott never admitted it out loud, he missed the old Christmas routine. Pentatonix were at the top of their game when it came to the holidays. They’d kick off with the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade, and then it was TV specials and holiday songs and Christmas tour right up until Christmas Eve. It was busy and exciting and fun. December had been a lot quieter since they’d all gone off to do their own projects.

The coming year would be different, and he was looking forward to it immensely.

He sprawled on the couch with his phone and looked out at the ocean, deciding what to tweet. Mitch wasn’t around to stop him, so why not?

 

**@scotthoying** : always so nostalgic this time of year #tbt ( _That’s Christmas to Me video)_

@hotsforhoying: always a fave! will you do another xmas song sometime? bc we neeeeeed it

**@scotthoying** : ;-)

@hotsforhoying: omg omg omg yes please!

@Scott_to_trot: pleASE DO

 

PTX had several albums climbing the Billboard holiday charts as usual, but this time they were going to do more. They were all keen to sing together again after the success of featuring on Scott’s latest album. The biggest problem was timing.

 

Mitch’s shoot was due to finish just in time for him to join in with the holiday plans. Kirstie had a break between shows, but Kevin needed to take leave from his work. Avi was reluctant to leave Saskia to cope with their three lively children alone for too long.

In the end though, Esther managed to find a window for them all to rehearse and then record special appearances for daytime and evening television. Scott gave silent thanks that their unique alchemy still allowed them to find their groove almost from the first phrase. Scott and Avi devised challenging and intricate arrangements to show off the very best from each singer.

 

“I am very glad you took on that bass line,” he said to Avi. “I sure couldn’t manage it, I swear you get deeper every year.”

“That’s what she said!” Mitch winked and both Kevin and Avi laughed while Kirstie frowned instead.

“Come on, Kit, you can laugh, we won’t judge.”

She scoffed. “Really. Well someone has to be professional around here.” She tossed her hair dramatically.

“Ouch, that was low.” Kevin came over and gathered her into a big hug that lifted her off the ground.

“Put me down this instant.”

“Not until you laugh, you know you want to.” He started to spin with her secure in his arms, until she flailed and screamed.

“No - it wasn’t even that funny – stop!”

Kevin put her down and shouted, “Group hug, pile in guys.”

Soon Kirstie was in the middle of a crush of arms and bodies, swaying and singing _All I want for Christmas is you_ with _Kirstie_ instead of _baby_ in the chorus. She added some whistle notes, and that led to a whistle note battle between her and Mitch.

Scott riffed wildly while slurring all his words together, Kevin sang in falsetto, and Avi dropped it an octave. They all ended up breathless, holding on to each other for support while Kirstie cry-laughed with Mitch.

Scott sprawled on a chair drinking water. He looked around at the happy faces and the years fell away. It was just the five of them together again, goofing off and working hard. They were five artists painting on one canvas and he loved each one; Kevin’s wisdom, Kirstie’s positive energy, Avi’s loyalty. And of course there was Mitch, first among equals and first in his heart.

 

“Hello, earth to Scott.”

“Huh?”

The man himself was waving a hand in his face. Black and white diamonds glittered on his third finger. “Come on, we can manage another run-through before lunch.”

Scott saw Avi and Kevin exchange a knowing look. Heart-eyes Hoying had been caught dreaming again, and he didn’t care. At least Kevin didn’t have to sneak around to get his Scömìche photo any more.

Scott stretched until his back popped and then exhaled. “Okay, let’s get back to it because I’m starving.”

 

Before their first performance Scott swallowed against the lump in his throat when Kevin said a prayer in their huddle. It always grounded him, taking him way back to a group of teenagers in a talent show, trying to control their nervous excitement and do their best.

Candice styled them perfectly in festive red and gold, the microphone balance was spot-on, and their voices were in sync from the first note to the last. Scott was more than happy.

After singing they squashed onto Tyler Oakley’s couch while he recited their considerable accomplishments.

“I’ve followed your careers as PTX and solo artists from the very beginning. And now you’re featured on Scott’s new album as well as releasing a compilation of your biggest holiday hits called _“That’s the Very Best of Christmas To Me.”_ How does it feel to be sharing the stage again?”

Kirstie answered, “It feels like coming home, doesn’t it guys? After all the shows we’ve done together and separately, there’s still something about Christmas music that is so special to us.”

“We did argue over what to include,” Avi said. ‘We all had our own favourites.”

“I bet the fans had a say too.”

“Yeah, we ran a poll on Twitter just for fun.”

“And did that help?”

Scott shook his head while they all laughed. “Not at all! Every track had its supporters, from the very first PTXmas EP onwards. But we had to narrow it down so if your fave didn’t make it, we’re sorry.” He flashed a bright smile at the camera.

Tyler held up the CD and said, “You can stream or buy the older albums as well as this one, which has all my personal faves so I’m more than satisfied.” He kissed the CD and grinned at the audience laughter. “Merry Christmas, happy holidays to me! Pentatonix, everyone.”

 

After the taping was over they all retired to their hotel rooms. The next day was set to be a long one, starting with a breakfast radio show appearance followed by press. Rest was vital because the years only showed when they were tired. Scott snuggled his boy and kissed his shoulder until he fell asleep.

 

Two days later they appeared on The Tonight Show. Jimmy Fallon cracked jokes and sang with them before they took the stage. As they took a bow at the end of another faultless set, Scott paused to appreciate the perfection of this moment. Dressed in white and gold, hearing the roar of the crowd and Jimmy’s applause, bathed in light; that was how he would remember PTX.

 

Even when he was old, he’d have these memories to bring him joy. And he hoped he’d still have Mitch by his side to reminisce about their glory days. He blinked and smiled, and as they walked off stage he reached for Mitch’s hand and held on while their mikes were taken care of.

“Scott? What are you—”

“Shh.” He squeezed Mitch’s hand, hidden from sight with an ease borne of repetition. They navigated backstage and out to their waiting cars, and Scott never let go.

 

That evening was another one for the memory banks. Esther had secured a private room at one of their favourite restaurants. Champagne and cocktails flowed along with the conversation. Crew members, Scott’s tour manager Neal, Candice and Nicole, friends such as Will, Austin, Mario and significant others occupied two long tables.

Even the waiting staff absorbed the joyful energy of the room, agreeing to pose for selfies and singing along with just a little persuasion. Mitch flirted with the male servers while Avi and Scott flirted with all the servers, sending them away blushing and smiling.

Scott was finishing his tiramisu when Kirstie stood up and Kevin banged on the table for quiet.

“I’m not usually one for speeches,” she said, looking round at everyone. “Scott normally hogs the microphone.”

“Hey, not true!” he protested, pushing his seat back.

“Take a seat, Scott. I’m talking now.” Whoops and cheers rang out, and he sat down with a shrug and a smile.

“Thank you. This is a wonderful way to mark a successful Christmas season. I know it’s much less than we used to do, but somehow it means more.” She paused. “It means more because in the last two years we’ve reconnected and brought our PTX family closer. We’ve seen two members get particularly close—”

More cheering drowned out her words. Mitch blew Scott a kiss from his position seated on Avi’s lap. Scott felt his cheeks grow hot but he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face, even when the shouting started.

“Get it Mitchy!”

“Hashtag Scömìche forever!”

“Heart-eyes strikes again!”

“Get a room!”

Kevin banged on the table again and shouted, “Settle down, let the lady give her speech.”

“Thanks Kev. As I was saying, our PTX family is closer than ever. We’re here because all of you supported us, kept us safe, called us out on bullshit and kept us working. I can’t thank you enough.” She wiped her eyes and raised a glass. “To everyone here, I love you and wish you every happiness.”

She sat down to more applause, whistling and stamping of feet. Scott blew kisses and cheered loudest of all.

 

More champagne flowed as guests swapped seats to start new conversations. Their new Christmas album played and Scott circulated, talking to everyone. He made his way towards Mitch, who was somehow sitting on Avi’s lap again whispering in his ear, one arm thrown around his neck.

Scott tapped Mitch on the shoulder and he looked up, eyes sparkling.

“Hi!” he said brightly. “Just chatting with my gorgeous number two here.” He kissed Avi’s cheek.

“He’s very affectionate,” Avi said. “I warmed him up for ya.”

“Avriel, that’s my husband you’re talking about.” Scott folded his arms and tried to look stern. He knew he’d failed when Avi’s booming laugh filled the room.

“Ooh, I can feel that.” Mitch raised a brow, then closed his eyes and smiled. “He _vibrates_ ,” he said in a stage whisper.

Mitch burst into laughter that turned into hysterics, attracting amused looks from the whole table.

Avi wrapped an arm around him to stop him falling off his knee. “Told you he was warmed up.”

“Okay kissy boy, my turn.” Scott pulled Mitch to his feet and enclosed him in a tight embrace.

“Get a room, I said!”

He couldn’t identify the voice, but Mitch calmed down and wiped his eyes.

“Is it time to take you home?”

Mitch shook his head. “I’m good, I swear. More people I need to speak to, bye.” He pecked Scott’s cheek and backed away. As soon as Mitch was free Nicole grabbed him, so Scott sat down next to Avi.

“D’you wanna sit on my lap as well?”

“In your dreams, Avriel.”

Avi chuckled. “That too.”

“What a great night though. I feel like I could burst from happiness.”

“Please don’t. Think of the cleaning bill.”

“Always so practical, just like a real dad.”

“That’s what I am. I wish Sas was here though.” Avi smiled. “She’d have loved to meet everyone tonight, though she’s not a fan of LA generally.”

“I’d love to see her again, and the kids too.”

Avi leaned closer and lowered his voice. “And are you gonna be a real dad someday?”

Surprised by the question, Scott glanced around, spotting Mitch holding court on the far side of the room. He threw back his head and laughed, the musical tone easy to hear through the background noise.

 

There it was again; the bright image of Mitch stroking soft baby hair and rocking a child to sleep with a lullaby. Scott lingered at the edge of his dream, heart overflowing with love for his little family—

“Scott.”

“Huh?”

“I thought I broke you. I’ll take that as a yes.” Avi patted his arm and they smiled at the shared secret.

“I hope so. Soon.”

Avi gasped. “We don’t use that word. Remember when we put it on tee shirts?”

Scott did remember. “Don’t tempt me. Maybe not soon, soon, but we’ll start making enquiries next year. It all takes time so…” He shrugged, knowing that a long road lay ahead of them.

“Don’t worry. You’re a natural and you’ll be great. Even princess over there who believes he’s not cut out for it, he’s gonna be fine.”

“Thanks Av.”

“You can always ask me for advice. Anyway, time for me to head out. Early flight tomorrow.”

 

They both stood and Scott relaxed into Avi’s arms. He wondered as always how the shorter man could give such a big embrace that Scott immediately felt safe.

“It’s been fantastic singing together, being together with everyone.”

Scott nodded. “Let’s do it again.”

Avi started making the goodbye rounds and hugging everyone in turn. That triggered a general exodus as people went home or on to bars, according to age and schedule.

“Open bar at our place,” Scott shouted. “Be there or be square.”

 

An hour later, about twenty close friends wandered around the penthouse living area or slouched on the couches. Music played and the half-moon hung low over the ocean. A tall Christmas tree twinkled in the corner, lending a magical air. Scott stood at the table with Mario, opening champagne.

 

“You should sing this,” Candice called out. “ _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ was meant for you two.”

“Isn’t that kinda problematic though?” Esther said, squinting at her white wine.

“Well, depends on your viewpoint,” Kevin replied. “It was originally written for a husband and wife to sing at their Christmas party, so—”

“So it’s perfect for us. I’ll be wifey, of course.” Mitch dragged Scott away from his conversation and over to the piano.

Scott muttered about being interrupted but he didn’t really mind, and soon had the music cued up.

“Now we all know I’m with Scott, so no judgement about a song written like seventy years ago.” Mitch flicked a dismissive wrist at the audience and winked at Esther.

“Actually it was 1944.”

“Kevin always knows. Here goes.”

 

Sitting on stools facing each other Scott and Mitch began their duet. Scott stumbled over some of the words despite the prompt on his phone. How could he not when faced with coy smiles and batted lashes? Somehow the little minx managed to bite his lip while singing perfectly. They bowed to the applause of their amused audience and Scott vowed to get his revenge later.

They sang more songs and opened more champagne, and the fun continued until one by one their guests said good night and left them alone. They collected glasses and bottles, sipped water, and fluffed pillows. It was all very domestic and sweet, and Scott let his mind wander into thoughts of streaming numbers and whether he should tweet or leave it because it was well past midnight.

 

Mitch’s voice cut into Scott’s thoughts. “Babe, we didn’t hang any mistletoe.”

“No, but we don’t really need it do we?”

“I don’t know.” Mitch stood by a couch, examining his manicure. “Have I had any kisses lately, apart from the one Avi gave me? I don’t think so. Now Avi, he was very nice to me. Gave me hugs and a little kiss right here.” He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Scott tilted his head. He shook a pillow and dropped it on the couch. “Did he now.”

Mitch nodded, eyes wide and innocent, then dragged his thumb along his lower lip. “He did. But I need more.”

“Do you now.”

“Yes Daddy, I do.”

 

Scott didn’t know where to look. From swaying hips to long fingers trailing over a thigh, a wicked smile framed by deep dimples and sparkling eyes, he was lost even before he adjusted his rapidly tightening pants. Mitch was his kryptonite.

 

He strolled over to Mitch and stood very close, sniffing his cologne. He leaned in so that their lips almost touched and dropped his voice.

“Well then angel, maybe you should get ready for your special present.”

“Oh,” Mitch sighed. “Oh I’ve been very good, Daddy.”

Scott nuzzled into Mitch’s neck until he sighed again, and murmured against his skin. “I was kinda hoping for naughty.”

Mitch chuckled, deep and unexpected. He ran his hands over Scott’s butt and pulled their hips together. “Me too.”

Scott gave as good as he got, pressing forward and letting his hands wander everywhere. It felt so good to be bad.

 

He whispered, “Naughty boys get Santa squeezing into their chimney to empty his sack.”

Mitch’s eye roll was epic and Scott had to laugh. “Call me Daddy, get dad jokes.”

“Let’s hope you didn’t just ruin the mood.” He sashayed past with a deliberate sway to his hips that kept Scott’s eyes glued to his ass. Safe to say he was still very much in the mood.

 

By the time Scott emerged from the bathroom, Mitch was lying in their bed with a sheet pulled up to his chin, and candles flickered around the room. Soft music played. He grinned when Mitch squinted at him before propping himself on his elbows.

“What the actual fuck Scott?”

Scott posed with hands on hips, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. “I thought it was appropriate, or was I wrong?”

Mitch shook his head slowly. “Absolutely not. Let me remind you—”

“All in good time.” Scott adjusted himself inside the boxers, printed on the front with a candy cane and the words _I licked it so it’s mine._

“It seems I owe you some kisses.”

Mitch hummed and his gaze roamed Scott’s body before settling on his face, and the mood shifted. “You better find some mistletoe,” he purred, one brow arched.

Scott looked around the bedroom, then at the ceiling, and finally the headboard. He dropped his tone. “Should I take a closer look?”

Instead of answering, Mitch shuffled lower on the bed and raised his arms. The sheet pooled around his waist. “I’m not telling you what to do, _mio amore_. I’d say it’s not hard but…” He stretched and sighed. “That’s not true.”

 

Scott crawled over Mitch, appreciating the lean lines of his torso, until he was able to leave a kiss on parted lips. He scattered kisses on his neck, collarbones and chest. He toyed with a nipple, sucking lightly then harder until Mitch gasped.

“That’s – that’s not it.”

“Then the search continues.”

 

More kisses were placed on Mitch’s inner arms and flat abs. Scott kept the pace deliberately slow, dipping his tongue into his navel and moving on to his V lines, pulling the sheet away as he went.

“Did you get enough kisses yet?”

“Did you find the mistletoe yet?” Mitch sounded almost amused, but the tilt of his hips gave him away.

“I think I’m getting close.” He palmed Mitch then, drawing a moan that sparked in his balls and clouded his brain. He dragged off the sheet and sat up to enjoy the view. His breath caught.

“Baby boy. You’re gorgeous.”

 

The red lace band of Mitch’s briefs sat very low on his hips. His arousal was barely covered by a silky green pouch embroidered with leaves and berries. Scott traced the words with his fingertip, feeling heated flesh and listening to Mitch sigh. His own briefs were well past tight to uncomfortable, and all he wanted was to strip them both bare and own every inch of skin displayed for him.

“Kiss me under the mistletoe.” He licked his lips and glanced at Mitch, desire clear in his hooded eyes and parted lips. "I can do that." He dived right in, nuzzling, licking and sucking until the briefs were wet and Mitch writhed under his touch.

 

Pulling the briefs aside, Scott worked his boy expertly, bringing him right up to the edge and backing off, his ears filled with pleas and curses and fire in his veins.

Scott slipped his briefs off. He’d enjoy Mitch staking his claim as the motto suggested, but not tonight. By the time he was done, Mitch was ready on hands and knees and giving him a different view.

Scott meant to laugh, but it came out as a growl, dark and low. “You're kidding me.”

The briefs were backless, and two tiny golden bells sat in the centre of the lace waistband. Mitch wiggled slowly, the bells tinkled, and Scott burned with wanting.

“Daddy, please.” Mitch dipped low, presenting his butt. He looked over his shoulder and whispered, “Jingle my bell.”

Scott didn’t need telling twice. He used his mouth and hands to probe and tease until all he heard was begging and the sounds of sweet desperation.

“ _Scopami ora, papi_ ,” Mitch gasped.

“Right now,” he answered, and sank deep in a single thrust.

 

Giving Mitch only two snatched breaths to adjust, he drove forward. The soft ring of the little bells was soon drowned out by their own barely coherent sounds. Mitch collapsed onto his forearms, but the change in angle had him wailing with pleasure at each thrust. Scott stroked him three times and he exploded with a high-pitched cry that shattered the air as Scott powered on.

Then it was Scott’s turn. He pulled Mitch's shuddering body against him and sped up to chase his release, coming in waves that rippled through his entire body. Shaking and light headed, stars bursting behind his eyelids, Scott eventually flopped down next to his baby, breathless and spent. He searched around blindly before finding Mitch’s hand and squeezing it.

The words that had been in his head for days slipped out.

“And that’s how you make the yuletide gay.”

Mitch groaned but not in the good way. “Oh my God. Oh my God. I don’t even know what to say to that.”

Scott snickered. “You were the one who told me to jingle your bells.”

“You know what? Just as soon as I regain the use of my legs, I’m gonna show you how I jingle that bell. But first, let’s clean up. They're digging into my back.”

 

Some time later Scott spooned his boy, legs tangled together. He kissed his neck and shoulder, rejoicing in the warmth of Mitch nestled against him. “Happy Christmas angel. You’re my favourite thing, like ever.”

Mitch turned over so that they were face to face. He closed the tiny distance with little kisses to Scott’s nose and cheeks, but Scott pouted when his lips went unkissed.

“What’s that _amore_ , want more kisses? But there’s no mistletoe.” Mitch shook his head with a sly smile.

Scott made a noise of displeasure. “Don’t need it anyway.” He wanted Christmas kisses from his baby. He could never get enough.

Mitch pushed back the pouty lip and stroked his cheek.“You’re such a man-child, and I love that about you.”

“But—”

Scott’s words were lost in a kiss that left him breathless, drowning in emotion.

“ _Ti amo per sempre tesoro_.” _I love you always, darling._

“ _Ti amo_ , Mitchy.”

 

Words were inadequate to explain how he felt. So Scott resorted to song, not for the first time, and sang  _It was always you_ softly while he held his precious boy close. In a few days they were heading back to Texas for a Grassi-Hoying family Christmas that promised to be special, and after that a vacation hidden away in Anguilla would allow them to unwind fully.

But just for now it was the two of them, trading bad Christmas puns and sharing the love of a lifetime. Scott really was the luckiest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story and remember, every time I get a comment, new words are born! ♥︎


End file.
